Especial: Mes RyoSaku
by Sibreka
Summary: Recopilacion de One shots de nuestra pareja favorita por el mes RyoSaku del grupo Ponta Pair Love. Solo RyoSaku, si eres pro de otra pareja que no sea la antes mencionada entra bajo tu propio riesgo -Ligero lime en algunos OS-
1. Dia 1: Celos

**CELOS**

-Ryoma kun por favor ya no estes molesto –Hablaba una castaña de largas trenzas y ojos rubi quien tenia una expresión de culpa plasmada en el rostro.

-No estoy molesto –Murmuro el tenista de ojos ambar a la chica en un tono que lo contradecía totalmente.

Echizen Ryoma tenia un humor fatal en ese momento pero lo disimulaba muy bien, tomaba firmemente de la mano su ahora novia Sakuno Ryuzaki por los pasillos del centro comercial de Tokio, habían tenido una salida relativamente normal: fueron al cine, vieron las vitrinas de las distintas tiendas (bueno, era la joven castaña la que prácticamente volaba en cuanto veía algo bonito que le llamara la atención llevando a Echizen a rastras con ella), Ryoma le había comprado un helado mientras el bebia una soda (no había pontas en el lugar ¿Qué clase lugar ese?)en fin que se suponía que sería una salida normal como una de las tantas citas anteriores que habían tenido desde hacia dos meses atrás cuando comenzaron su relación.

-Si lo estas –murmuro en un susurro- Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer.

-Sabes que lo haras de nuevo y no lo niegues –Respondió el peli verde tajantemente

-Pero es que no pude evitarlo, era muy lindo –Un rubor adorno las mejillas de Sakuno mientras volteaba la mirada a otro lado.

Ryoma se detuvo y volteo a ver a la joven un momento, solto un suspiro y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de SU chica, si, por primera vez Echizen Ryoma sentía lo que eran los celos.

-Solo… que no pase de nuevo –Le susurro muy cerca del oído erizándole la piel a la castaña.

-Pero Ryoma kun… solo era un perrito –Le respondió Sakuno.

-Ryuzaki –hablo el mirándola penetrantemente.

-¿si? –

-Mada nada dane.

Si, Echizen Ryoma sintió celos DE UN PERRO, estúpido pero desde ese dia Sakuno se dio cuenta que cuando el ambarino amaba era muy posesivo y ella no seria la excepción, e incluso en ese momento 10 años después ahora que tenia a su hija Sakimi en brazos los celos que sentiría Ryoma por su primogénita aumentarían el doble.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O

N/A: Jajajajajaja xDD ¿Qué pensaron? apuesto que todos creian que iba a poner a Sakuno como una cuernuda pues no jajaja, primer OS o debería llamarlo ¿Drabble? Por el mes Ryosaku de la pagina Ponta Pair Love en facebook, les invito a pasarse y darle like a la pagina.

En cuanto a mi fic los invadecuartos repito: NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR pero soy de esas autoras que lee y lee el capi hasta que la satisface pero tengan por seguro que lo terminare odio los fics abandonados.


	2. Dia 2: Confesion

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento_

 _Dia 2 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki_

 _ **Rated:**_ _Por el momento_ "K" _pero es posible que mas adelante cambie a rated_ "M".

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

 **CONFESION**

Sakuno retiro el mechon de cabello que jugueteaba por su cara y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, ese dia el club de tenis de Seigaku había jugado contra Hyotei para el pase a los nacionales en la división de preparatoria, y como en cada partido del ambarino la joven había ido a apoyar al peliverde, ahora se encontraban festejando en el restaurante de Kawamura con sushi y bebidas a mas no poder pero ella no podía comer bocado, bueno ¿y quien si podría? no cuando el chico que ronda tus sueños desde los 12 esta a tu lado .

Echizen Ryoma había vuelto de América después de un largo tiempo, ya habían pasado 3 años desde que el torneo en Australia había terminado, lamentablemente Japón había quedado eliminado y la copa se la habían llevado los norteamericanos y en cuanto termino el evento y los festejos todo el equipo representante de dicho país había vuelto a su tierra con Echizen incluido. Sakuno se había sentido muy triste al saber que no volveria a Japón con ellos pero se sobrepuso al dolor y siguio con su vida normalmente pensando que ya no lo podría ver y decirle eso que tenia en su corazón desde que lo había conocido, ahora sorpresivamente el había vuelto y cuando lo había visto la primera vez se había quedado boquiabierta, Ryoma había crecido considerablemente ahora era mas alto fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza a Sakuno en altura, las facciones de niño se habían ido, su cuerpo se veía mas definido pero seguía teniendo la misma mirada ambas que ella tanto quería, tanto había sido el revuelo de su regreso entre las mujeres que cuando ingreso puso un pie en la preparatoria al dia siguiente ya tenia un club de fans excluivo quienes también iban a los partidos pero eran muy ruidosas lo cual molestaba en demasía al joven samurái.

Sakuno en esos 3 años también había crecido era alta pero no demasiado, su cabello seguía igual de largo pero ahora lo llevaba suelto y lo adornaba con un pequeño prendedor con forma de flor, las hormonas hicieron su trabajo y las curvas aparecieron en los lugares que debían sus caderas se habían hecho un poco mas grandes, su cintura se había hecho pequeña y sus pechos aunque no eran enormes ella sentía que tenían el tamaño correcto ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, también todo rasgo infantil se había ido de su rostro dejando a una sakuno de 16 años muy atractiva para los hombres pero no le interesaba ninguno o al menos el que ella quería no parecía muy interesado en ella, cuando Ryoma le hablo en la preparatoria este no la había reconocido hasta que ella le dijo quien era y el solo murmuro un seco:

—"Ah si, Ryuzaki". — Ganas no le habían faltado de abofetearlo por no haber reconocido a una antigua amiga – Y si es que el la reconocia como tal - durante su época de secundaria.

Ahora volviendo a la celebración Sakuno apenas y comia nada la cohibía estar junto a Ryoma, aunque habian crecido seguía sintiendo mariposas cuando estaba cerca de el, los sempais –excepto el capitán Tezuka y Fuji - ya comenzaban a cantar producto de la felicidad que sentían, hasta su abuela Sumire se había unido a la celebración y comia acompañada de una buena copa de sake el sushi de hueva de pescado y anguilas que tanto le gustaba y al fin después de un buen rato se armo de valor para hablar con el muchacho.

—Esto, Ryoma- kun felicidades por la victoria. — Le dijo sonriéndole.

— Thanks, pero hubiera disfrutado mas del partido si no hubiera estado todo ese ruido en la cancha — Respondió.

— ¿Te refieres a tu club de fans?. — Pregunto curiosa

— Yo no recuerdo haberlo solicitado. — Hablo Echizen molesto.

—No se puede evitar Ryoma Kun, te hiciste muy popular con las chicas de las escuela, creo que también vi a algunas sempais de tercer año apoyándote, algunas dicen que incluso te aman — Dijo sonrojada tratando de darle una indirecta.

— Mada mada dane. — Le escucho murmurar.

— Ryoma kun ¿no te gusta ninguna?.

—No, solamente… —Murmuro para si mismo.

— ¿Solamente? — Le siguio la ojirubi para incitarlo a seguir, el corazón le latía fuertemente, si a Echizen le gustaba ya alguien ella se retiraría dignamente, prefería conservar su corazón en una pieza, gracias.

—Betsuni, no importa.

—Ah, ya veo — Murmuro triste Sakuno centrándose en su plato de sushi a medio terminar.

Momoshiro como buen amigo de Echizen y Sakuno este al notar la indirecta que le había lanzado la nieta de la entrenadora al peliverde y este se hizo el desentendido se golpeo la frente al notar lo despistado que era su amigo, al parecer eso no se le había quitado ni con los años, el quería darle un empujoncito a Sakuno asi que planeo una pequeña broma con Kikumaru que con suerte esperaba ayudaría a la chica de trenzas a decir sus sentimientos sin ningún tipo de tapujos.

—Ryuzaki sensei — Kikumaru se acerco a la profesora —Digame que es lo que fallo con mi giro acrobático, es que en el partido de hoy durante el servicio que falle siento que algo paso y… —Kikumaru hizo una seña a Momoshiro para que hiciera su parte, este distrajo un breve momento a Sakuno y Ryoma hablándoles de cualquier cosa trivial y agrego algo en la bebida de la castaña sin que se diera cuenta, luego de esto se alejo de ambos muchachos rápidamente, Kikumaru al notar esto dejo a Ryuzaki sensei y se acerco a Momo.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —Murmuro el neko del equipo.

—Si, solo es cuestión de esperar. — Respondio Momoshiro levantado el pulgar al pelirrojo.

—Ok entonces ahora solo a disfrutar. — Hablo el otro.

—¿Esperar que cosa?. — Detrás de estos dos apareció el capitán Tezuka quien si había notado lo que habían hecho los dos miembros del equipo, era obvio que a el no se le pasaba nada.

—¡Bushou! — Murmuraron Momoshiro y Kikumaru con la frente azul .

—No se qué es lo habran puesto en la bebida de Ryuzaki san pero si algo malo pasa darán 100 vueltas a la cancha –Un brillo siniestro apareció en la gafas del capitán de Seigaku.

— ¡¿100?! —Exclamaron aterrados-

—Rueguen porque Ryuzaki-san no tome de su bebida.

Muy tarde, Kawamura sempai en ese momento llevaba mas sushi a la mesa de Ryoma y Sakuno pero ella accidentalmente había tomado uno con mucho wasabi y al no poder pasar el alimento había tomado el contenido rápidamente poniendo a Kikumaru y a Momoshiro con cara de circunstancia.

—Hey Ryuzaki —Hablo el ambarino al ver que no respondia, el cabello de la joven le tapaba la cara asi que no podía verla bien. — ¿Ryuzaki?. — Volvió a llamarla pero seguía sin respuesta.

-¡Echizen Ryoma! –Grito Sakuno repentinamente dando un manotazo en la mesa, al instante todos los demás miembros del club y Ryuzaki sensei dejaron de hacer bulla* y voltearon directamente donde estaban el samurái jr. y la ojirubi, esta ultima tenia la mirada vidriosa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Echizen sentía un olor muy peculiar cuando le hablo, tomo el vaso de la joven y lo acerco a su nariz .

—"¿Sake?" — pensó para si mismo, Sakuno estaba… ¡¿EBRIA?!.

—Ryoma-kuuun —Los ojos de sakuno parecían los de un tierno corderito mientras lo miraban- No se hacer nada bien ¡Hip! –Hipo y empezó a lloriquear- soy pésima en el tenis ¡Hip! , solamente soy buena cocinando y en las labores del hogar ¡Hip!, ni siquiera se hacer bien un saque ¡Hip! , yo solo quería que me miraras un poco ¡Hip! ¿es mucho pedir que me vieras un poco mas como mujer que como una amiga? ¡Hip!... — ¿no era increíble lo que sacaba el alcohol en una persona tan timida como lo era Sakuno?— ¡Ya no me importa el mundo quiero que el mundo se entere que amo a Echizen Ryoma! — Dicha esta confesión la muchacha se abalanzo sobre Echizen y unió sus labios con un muy sorprendido ambarino sin que este pudiera decir nada cayendo al suelo juntos.

Todos los miembros del club, Tomoka, los tres novatos, Ryuzaki sensei y hasta el padre de Kawamura solo pudieron formar una perfecta "O" con sus bocas.

—Momoshiro, Kikumaru — Hablo con voz de ultratumba el capitán- Darán 200 vueltas a la cancha mañana.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!.

Y a las horas que a nuestra querida castaña se le bajo el alcohol de la sangre, no pudo verle la cara al de ojos ambar una semana entera ¡que original forma de confesar su amor!

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

 **N/A:**

 ***Wasabi:** Es un alimento japonés, básicamente es una raíz que es muy picante dicen que golpea muy fuerte en la nariz y en la garganta.

 ***Bulla:** Fiesta, desmadre, despapaye, valla pues el básico ruido que hay en una fiesta xDD asi le decimos aquí en México.

Siendo las 12:32 a.m. aca en mi tierra que es México oficialmente ya es 2 de diciembre asi que va el segundo capi del mes especial

Cha chan! ¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? La verdad me base en un capitulo de Rurouni Kenshin para hacer este OS, básicamente Kaoru también se emborracho pero no se confeso en si, búsquenlo en youtube a mi me mato de risa.

Otro capi mas para el mes RyoSaku de la pagina Ponta Pair Love en Facebook, si te gusto te invito a pasarte y darle like o si me regalas un comentario sere inmensamente feliz.

Nos leemos!


	3. Dia 3: Princesa

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento_

 _Dia 3 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki_

 _ **Rated:**_ _Por el momento_ "K" _pero es posible que mas adelante cambie a rated_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **PRINCESA**

Calor, oficialmente Ryoma se estaba muriendo de calor en ese momento, se preguntaran ¿esta nuestro querido peliverde practicando sus fabuloso drives para el siguiente partido? Pues no, la realidad era que estaba cociéndose en ese estúpido traje blanco por culpa de la megáfono Humano que Ryuzaki se cargaba por amiga, todo iba perfectamente bien hasta el momento en que esa tipa llego y lo arrastro a ese lugar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo FLASH BACK oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Escuela Preparatoria Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku) 1 Hora Antes**_

Había terminado el entrenamiento del club por ese día, Ryoma había sudado en exceso y decidió tomarse una ducha en los vestidores de la escuela para quitarse todo el cansancio una vez terminado su baño y haberse puesto su uniforme tomo su maletín de deportes y salió del edificio escolar dispuesto a ir a su casa, tal vez pasaría antes por la tienda de deportes para ver si tenían alguna nueva raqueta o esas chaquetas de Roger Federer pero esto no pudo ser ya que al poner un pie fuera del área Tomoka Osakada llego frente a el, lo tomo del brazo sin darle tiempo a replicar y arranco la carrera en dirección al jardín de niños que estaba cerca entrando como loca al camerino del auditorio.

—¡Uf, a tiempo!. —Murmuro la castaña de coletas mientras soltaba al príncipe y rebuscaba algo en uno de los baúles -

— Ryoma kun — Escucho una voz dulce muy familiar y al voltearse noto que también la joven castaña de trenzas estaba ahí. — ¿Qué haces aquí?. — pregunto ella.

—Ni idea, ¿tu?- Le pregunto.

—T… tampoco lo sé, Tomo chan solo me arrastro aquí cuando salí de la escuela e iba a mi casa —murmuro-

—¡Aquí están! — Grito triunfante Tomoka mientras sacaba dos trajes cubiertos con bolsas negras protectoras — ¡Ahora rápido a cambiarse, no hay tiempo!. — Murmuro apurada la amiga de Sakuno.

—Pero Tomo chan, ni si quiera sabemos de que va todo esto. — Reclamo la joven a su alocada amiga un poco molesta.

—Me voy. — Hablo el peli verde dándose media vuelta y caminando a la salida seguido de Sakuno.

-¡NOOOO! –Tomoka se puso sobre la puerta evitando que Ryoma y Sakuno pudieran salir-Se los ruego son mi única esperanza –Hablo la chica con ojos de cachorro.

Ryoma solo se paso una mano por los alborotados cabellos antes de hablar.

—¿qué quieres?. — Pregunto el joven tenista con tal de que lo dejara en paz.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo FIN FLASH BACK oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Así que ahí estaba el recargándose junto a la pared en la entrada del camerino vestido con traje blanco estilo militar europeo con hombreras color dorado en hombros y una cinta con medallas recorría de su hombro izquierdo al lado derecho de su cintura, básicamente lo habían vestido como un príncipe de esos de cuentos de hadas que se le cuenta a las niñas de 4 años, Tomoka les había explicado a ambos que era una obra escrita para sus hermanitos de preescolar pero las personas que iban a interpretar al príncipe y a la princesa le habían quedado mal y necesitaba urgentemente a una pareja que le ayudaran y tomo a las primeras personas que encontró que para mala suerte de ambos habían sido ellos dos, les dijo que sería por única ocasión y Sakuno entendiendo habia accedido a ayudar a su amiga seguido de un Ryoma que de mala gana también accedió (Eso y también que Tomoka le confisco su bolso de tenis amenazándole con que no se lo regresaría si no le ayudaba)- ahora estaba esperando a que Sakuno saliera del vestidor en que La megáfono humano la estaba arreglando.

 _Grurrrr…_

— " _Tengo hambre"_ — Pensó para sí mismo Echizen. _"¿Cuánto van a tardar?"_

—Ryoma sama perdón la tardanza —Al fin Tomoka salió del cuarto pero nadie salió detrás de ella. — Sakuno vamos sal ya. –Le grito a su amiga.

—No quiero —Se escucho la protesta de la ojirubi desde la habitación.

Tomoka entro en la habitación para obligarla a salir –Vamos te ves muy bien sal ya y que no te de pena que te vea Ryoma sama –Dicho esto se escucho un forcejeo y vio como Sakuno salía de la habitación.

El chico quedo sin palabras al ver a la chica de trenzas en aquel vestido rosa palido que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas dejando notar que ya había dejado de ser una niña, tenia bordados numerosos brillantes en toda la falda y unas flores bordadas estaban en el corpiño, estaba muy levemente maquillada casi al natural, su cabello siempre trenzado Osakada lo había soltado y había hecho algunos rizos en las puntas dándole un aspecto muy dulce e inocente por ultimo una tiara con pedrería de fantasía adornaba su cabeza.

— Ryoma kun ¿c-como me veo? — Pregunto sonrojada, le daba pena que el chico que le gustaba la viera de esa forma.

—Rara — Respondio simplemente el chico.

—Mouu, Ryoma kun eres… — Sakuno inflo el moflete para intentar contener lo que quería decirle pero el prosiguió sin hacerle caso.

—Pero no por eso, no quiere decir que no se te vea bien — Hablo esquivando la mirada de Sakuno para ocultar el leve rubor de sus mejillas, sin poder ver que también la cara de la castaña se ponía feliz y mas roja que un tomate por aquel extraño cumplido por parte del principe del tenis.

Hacer de príncipe no era tan malo de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando Sakuno fuera su princesa con un vivieron felices por siempre a futuro.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Tercer día de mes RyoSaku en Ponta Pair Love. No me gustan mucho los UA, al menos en Prince of tenis así que por favor no esperen un fic situado en la era medieval o algo por el estilo por parte mia ya que me cuestan mucho ese tipo de historias.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

¡Besos y abracitos!


	4. Dia 4: Roommate

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento_

 _Dia 3 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki_

 _ **Rated:**_ _A partir de este capítulo este conjunto de One Shot y viñetas cambia a rated_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **ROOMMATE**

 **(Compañero de cuarto)**

Los copos de nieve golpeaban en el parabrisas del taxi, estaban a principios de marzo en Nagoya y aunque ya debería estar comenzando la primavera como lo estaba haciendo en Tokio inesperadamente había nevado, fue un horror para ella ya que el clima indicaba que haría fresco pero que no habría nevadas así que cargar la maleta con rueditas fuera de la estación de tren en falda y camisa 3/4 , usando tacones bajos y buscar un taxi fue toda una proeza ya que su equipaje se atoraba en la nieve y le costaba hacerla avanzar y ni que decir de caminar con esos zapatos.

Mientras seguía el recorrido Sakuno para calmar sus nervios toco la muñequera negra que llevaba puesta, al fin se había graduado de preparatoria y comenzaría la universidad a principios de abril, esas horas de estudio después de clases para prepararse a los exámenes de ingreso habían dado sus fruto ya que pudo ingresar a la universidad que quería. Su mirada quedo fija en el blanco paisaje que pasaba veloz por la ventana y pensó en la suerte que tuvo ya que al haber elegido una escuela tan lejos de Tokio había supuesto un problema con el alojamiento, pero su abuela habia movido algunos contactos y pedido algunos favores a unos antiguos alumnos suyos que le habían ofrecido un apartamento cerca de la escuela y no tendría que preocuparse por la renta ya que le habían dicho que con solo encargarse de mantenerlo era suficiente.

—Ryoma kun. — Susurro frotando la muñequera, al finalizar la ceremonia de clausura el ambarino solamente llego con ella y se la regalo a modo de obsequio de graduación.

— _Suerte._ — Fue todo lo que murmuro antes de darle la espalda y alejarse de ella en dirección a sus compañeros del club de tenis.

"Un objeto realmente inútil " pensaría cualquier persona normal pero para la castaña tenía un gran valor sentimental y por eso la cuidaba lo mas que podía.

— Señorita, ya hemos llegado — Interrumpió sus pensamientos el chofer del taxi indicándole que habían llegado a su destino.

—Gracias, aquí tiene — Respondió pagando el importe y bajando del taxi con su maleta.

Se detuvo un momento para admirar el edificio blanco que se imponía frente a ella pero no tardo demasiado en sentir el frio calándole en los huesos, se apresuro en ingresar al edificio y se dirigió al elevador para dirigirse al sexto piso donde se encontraba su nuevo apartamento, al salir no fue muy difícil encontrar el indicado ya que tenia grabados en color dorado el numero 21, saco las llaves y al escuchar el característico -clic- dio vuelta a la perilla y noto que el lugar era muy amplio, demasiado para una persona pero se veía cómodo y las luces de la sala estaban encendidas.

— "Seguramente vinieron antes y las dejaron encendidas por error". —Pensó.

Dejo la maleta en el recibidor y se descalzo para recorrer el lugar, la sala era abierta y espaciosa tenia unos muebles tipo occidentales, un gran sillón en forma de "U" y en la pared se encontraba una tv de plasma, ingreso en la cocina y vio lo espaciosa que se veía parecía de un profesional con todos esos muebles de acero inoxidable, se dirigió a una de las dos habitaciones y al abrirla noto tenia colores cálidos y hogareños plasmados en la pared, habia una cama matrimonial en medio del lugar con un velador a cada lado y un escritorio para que pudiera hacer sus tareas sin problemas, volvió a la sala y se sento en el sillón para descansar un poco pero se asusto al escuchar la puerta del baño abriéndose cuando se acerco mas al cuarto de baño su mandila se desencajo, ese era…

—¿¡Ryoma Kun!? —Murmuro sorprendida y muy sonrojada

— ¿Ryuzaki? — Murmuro el también sorprendido pero no de forma tan exaltada como la ojirubi, estaba goteando por el reciente baño — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto él.

— Y- yo iba a- a preguntarte lo mismo. —No podía salir aun de su sorpresa al verlo-M- mi abuela me ayudo a conseguir este lugar para cuando comience el primer ciclo en la universidad ¿y- y tú?.

—Este departamento es de mi padre. — Respondió el tranquilamente. —Yo también empiezo la universidad en abril _"maldito viejo"_ —Pensó esto último para sí mismo, Ryoma entrecerrando la mirada mientras imaginaba a su padre carcajeándose de él en ese mismo momento.

—Pero… pensé que te harías profesional en el tenis además ¡Mi abuela nunca me menciono nada de un compañero de cuarto! —Exclamo molesta.

—Y voy a ser profesional —Respondio el peliverde— Pero eso no significa que no deba prepararme para otra cosa a futuro. En cuanto a lo de ser compañeros de cuarto créeme que estoy igual o más sorprendido que tu pero seguro que es todo cosa de mi padre —dijo esto último con rencor.

En ese preciso momento Echizen Nanjiro que leía el periódico en el jardín de su casa en Tokio estornudo estrepitosamente.

—Lo siento—Dijo apenada —Mi reacción no fue la correcta, pero creo que debería buscarme otro lugar para hospedarme, no sería correcto que me quede aquí cuando seguramente Nanjiro san no dijo nada solo para molestarte —dijo esto último sonrojada y es que no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara.

Ryoma pensó en ese momento que la castaña estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y al observarla bien noto que las largas piernas de la chica quedaban al descubierto con esa falda blanca que dejaban mostrar bastante piel de la chica, pensándolo bien ya desde el último año de preparatoria la chica comenzaba a ponerse mas y mas linda, incluso el entre todos los chicos del plantel lo había notado, las facciones de niña se habían ido dejando ver que cuando fuera más grande Ryuzaki sería una mujer hermosa y si lo pensaba un poco no estaba mal vivir con una chica ¿Qué mejor que fuera con ella? Además si al iniciar la universidad se enteraban que vivían juntos ambos podrían sacar provecho de la situación para no ser molestados por personas del sexo opuesto.

De todas las mujeres prefería vivir con la nieta de su ex entrenadora, además cocinaba bien y la verdad dicho sea el no era nada bueno en las tareas del hogar ¡incluso quemaba el agua que ponía a hervir! Y quien sabe tal vez algo podría pasar con la castaña ya que él no era tonto y desde antes de graduarse ya la había notado sin que esta se diera cuenta.

—Ryuzaki..- Murmuro—

— ¿sí?

—Está bien no me molesta que te quedes —Dijo el ambarino sonriendo ladinamente.

—P-pero —Sakuno noto como él la hacía retroceder y la arrinconaba en la pared poniendo sus brazos junto a su cabeza sin darle posibilidad a escapar.

—Ryuzaki, de verdad puedes quedarte—Hablo el muy cerca de ella, casi rosando sus labios.

—S- si a Ryoma kun no le molesta. — Hablo avergonzada.

La joven sintió que su piel se ponía de gallina al sentír el aliento del chico de sus sueños y solo alcanzo a asentir torpemente aceptando vivir junto al ambarino, pero al bajar la mirada ella noto cierto "detalle" al que no había hecho caso al haberse sorprendido cuando lo vio en el departamento.

—R-Ry-Ryoma kun –Murmuro apenada cerrando los ojos fuertemente —T- t- tu… -Tartamudeaba sin control.

— ¿Hm? —Ryoma no entendía la reacción de la castaña.

—E- est-estas —Hablo temblorosa la joven.

— ¿Estoy? —Seguia sin entender el joven tenista a la muchacha.

—¡E- ES- ESTAS DESNUDO! —Grito a todo pulmon Sakuno tapándose los ojos mas roja que un tomate al ver al ambarino en todo su esplendor, incluso vio cierta parte de su fisionomía que la hizo apenarse más –y sorprenderse de el tamaño de "eso"-

El peli verde al darse cuenta de lo que preocupaba a su nueva compañera de cuarto bajo la mirada para verse sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y solo respondió

—Ehhh, solo te aviso —Comenzo Ryoma— Que cuando hace calor me gusta andar desnudo. —Dicho esto puso su mano en la cintura de la muchacha para evitar que se cayera al piso.

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamo Sakuno horrorizada.

Y tras esto ella se desmayo.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Lalalala :V Sibreka es una pervertida, lalalalala

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

¡Besos y abracitos!


	5. Dia 5: Niñera

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 5 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **NIÑERA**

– ¡No espera, no toques… eso! – Muy tarde aquel pulcro y blanco florero toco el piso y se hizo añicos, dejando tras de si grandes y pequeños fragmentos del objeto regados por el brillante suelo de la residencia Echizen.

El causante de aquel desastre un pequeño —Demonio— como lo llamaba Echizen, era su primo por parte materna y causante del desastre que había en la sala y cocina. Rei Bennett tenia el cabello castaño rubio, unos ojos color miel y una carita de ángel que no iba con su comportamiento, su tía había llegado de visita con su madre por un viaje de negocios de su esposo y al no encontrar una niñera para el pequeño habían optado por la persona mas cercana, en este caso: Ryoma.

Aun en contra de su voluntad se le había dejado al cuidado del pequeñín, todo iba relativamente bien solo basto con ponerle un poco de tv al pequeño y listo, hasta que se había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Sin saber que debía consumir un niño de 3 años – _Esto sumado a sus prácticamente nulas habilidades culinarias_ – le habían hecho darle solo galletas y fideos instantáneos acompañados con una ponta y aquí es donde el infierno se desato, el exceso de azúcar había provocado que el pequeño Rei no pudiese estar quieto mas de 30 segundos en un sitio por lo que Ryoma llevaba la ultima hora tratando de detener esa maquina andante con forma de niño.

 _Ding-Dong._

El sonido del timbre llamo la atención de Ryoma y se dirigió a abrir no sin antes escuchar un _¡crash!_ provenir de la cocina, exhalo un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir encontrándose con su compañera castaña de ojos rubi en su puerta cargando unos libros.

–B- buenas tardes, Ryoma Kun. – Murmuro tímidamente.

–Buenas. – Respondió simplemente el chico. – ¿A qué has venido? – Pregunto

– ¿N-no lo recuerdas? El profesor te dijo que fueras mi tutor de ingles.

Ryoma recordó que en su última clase el profesor le había asignado – _obligado_ \- a ser el tutor de la ojirubi ya que sus notas en esa materia no eran muy buenas.

–Ahh si – Respondió con simpleza, honestamente lo había olvidado. – Pasa. –Le indico haciéndose a un lado.

–C-con permiso. – Dijo entrando a la vivienda, pero se sorprendió al ver los restos del florero regados por el piso, los CD fuera del estante y algunos fuera de su caja, la mesita de centro con la patas hacia arriba, el forro del sillón cubierto de agua, etc. – ¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto sin habla, parecía que un tifón había entrado en la sala de Ryoma.

–Mi primo –Respondió el chico simplemente. – Me dijeron que lo cuidara solo por hoy.

–¿Tu primo hizo todo esto? –Murmuro con duda.

–Si – Dijo con simpleza el chico

–¡MIAAUUU!. – El maullido de Karupin se escucho desde la cocina junto con el llanto de un niño y Sakuno solo vio al minino saliendo velozmente del lugar, estaba lleno de harina y rápidamente el animal se escabullo cuando Ryoma estaba cerrando la puerta corrediza, huyendo del lugar tan rápido como lo dejaron sus patas.

–¿Que fue eso? – Volvió a preguntar ella.

–Ni idea –Respondió Echizen.

Al escuchar el llanto Sakuno y Ryoma se acercaron a la cocina y vieron al pequeño Rei en el piso llorando, su mano tenía unos rasguños donde Karupin le había lastimado y Sakuno rápidamente se había acercado para examinar la herida, no era profunda pero si sangraba mucho.

– ¿Te lastimaste en alguno otro lugar? – Le pregunto ella dulcemente.

–No, pelo me lele –hablo torpemente el pequeño de ojos miel.

–Ya, ya en un momento ya no te va a doler. – La castaña le acaricio la cabeza al pequeño y le sonrió para decirle que todo estaría bien, Echizen quedo sorprendido por la dulzura con la que le hablaba a su pequeño primo – Ryoma kun ¿tienes un botiquín? – Pregunto al chico.

–Sí, tengo uno – Ryoma se encamino a su cuarto y tomo el pequeño botiquín para emergencias que tenía guardado en el cajón de su escritorio, regreso a la cocina y se lo entrego la muchacha.

–¿Cómo te llamas?. – Le pregunto.

–Rei –Respondió lloriqueando.

–Muy bien Rei, esto te va a arder un poco, pero tu eres un niño muy valiente y vas a resistir ¿cierto?

–¡Si, yo soy palente! –Le respondió el niño parando sus lágrimas un momento.

–Muy bien pues voy a empezar. – Dijo comenzando a empapar el algodón de alcohol.

Apenas el algodón empapado toco la piel del niño este lloro de dolor haciendo que a Echizen le saliera una pequeña risita, Sakuno lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió curando la herida del pequeño, cuando hubo terminado el pequeño se puso de pie y se dispuso a seguir corriendo por la casa continuando así con el subidon de energía que estaba teniendo.

–Genial –Hablo Ryoma con sarcasmo–

–Ryoma kun –Le reprocho Ryuzaki- Es solo un niño.

–Pues ese "niño" –Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra niño – Hizo todo esto. – Comento señalando la cocina y la sala.

–Eso es porque eres una mala niñera Ryoma kun –Resongo Ryuzaki.

– ¿Perdón? – Increpo él.

–P-pues lo que oíste –Dijo tragándose la pena que le hablaba hablarle así al chico que amaba- E-eres pésimo con los niños Ryoma kun –Le reclamo inflando lo mofletes en un puchero que se le hizo tierno al ambarino.

–Ehhh, pues entonces. –Hablo arrogante el muchacho. –Te reto a hacer que se quede quieto.

–C-claro que no, TU eres su niñera no yo –Le increpo.

–¿Qué, no puedes? –Se burlo en su clásico tono.

–S-si que puedo – Sabia que Echizen Ryoma estaba jugando con ella pero ella no se iba a dejar. –P-pero no q-quiero hacerlo –Respondió cohibiéndose por la mirada penetrante del ambarino.

–Entonces no puedes. –Le confirmo Echizen.

–¡S-si puedo!. –Dijo molesta, ok Echizen lo había hecho, había logrado hacerla enojar. –Muy bien, l-lo hare. – Respondió decidida.

—Todo tuyo –Se burlo.

Sakuno muy decidida llamo al niño y este obediente se acerco a ella, sorprendiendo a Ryoma, el lo había llamado varias veces pero no le había hecho ningún caso y siguió en lo suyo.

—Oye Rei chan. –Sakuno se agacho a la altura de el pequeño castaño rubio para hablar cómodamente con el niño. – ¿Te gusta dibujar? –Le pregunto ella.

–Shi, me guta muto –Respondió con una gran sonrisa

–¡Que bien! ¿quieres jugar conmigo? –Le pregunto la ojirubi.

–Shi quero.

Ryoma quedo aun mas sorprendido por esta acción ya que no pensó que respondería tan rápido a la petición de Ryuzaki, el siguió en el marco de la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala y observo como la muchacha lo hacia estar quieto, había tomado algunas revistas deportivas, ella le mostraba imágenes solo unos segundos y le pedía que lo dibujara lo mas parecido que pudiera recibiendo un gran aplauso con cada dibujo que el lograba terminar bien.

Al cabo de un buen rato, el efecto de la –no tan saludable– comida que le habia dado Echizen termino su efecto y el pequeño se había dormido tranquilamente, Sakuno ya lo habia acostado en la segunda planta, en la recamara de los padres de Ryoma, no sin antes poner una manta para evitar que Rei babeara el cobertor y cerro la puerta lentamente para no despertarlo.

Sakuno bajo al primer piso de la casa de Echizen y lo vio recogiendo los pedazos del florero que están en el piso.

–Ryoma kun. –Susurro la castaña al verlo.

– ¡Itai! –El ambarino soltó rápidamente el pedazo de porcelana y llevo el dedo índice automáticamente a su boca, cuando repentinamente el sintió como la cálida mano de las castaña tomaba su mano entre las suyas y comenzó a limpiar la herida con el pequeño botiquín que había usado antes.

–Ryoma kun, ten cuidado –Susurro la chica preocupada. –

–Ok. – Murmuro el.

La ojirubi hacia la labor en silencio pero ese silencio era agradable y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo.

–Thanks –Dijo casi en un susurro pero Sakuno lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

–N-no es nada –Tartamudeo la respuesta.

–Al final no pudimos estudiar. –Murmuro el.

–E-esta bien –Hablo ella muy bajo. – Le pediré al p-profesor que me asigne otro tutor para no molestarte Ryoma kun.

Ryoma desvió la mirada a un punto fijo de la pared para evitar que Ryuzaki viera su leve sonrojo.

–Puedes venir. –Respondió indiferente.

–¿Eh? –Alcanzo a decir destanteada.

–Digo que puedes seguir viniendo a mi casa, no me molesta ser tutor. –Respondió zanjando el asunto.

–P-pero si te dejan al cuidado de tu primo otra vez… –Indico ella.

–Si es el caso solo lo vigilaremos entre los dos, además parece que le agradas.

–Pues entonces, si no te molesta a ti…. –Dijo jugando con una de sus trenzas. – Vendré mañana, que también lo tenemos libre.

-Wizz –Dijo él y esbozo una sonrisa sin que ella lo viera, y es que tener que hacerla de niñera otra vez no le molestaría si Ryuzaki estaba con él, pero eso ella no tenía que saberlo.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

N/A: Ryoma es un asco con los niños xDD, nos leemos en el siguiente tema: extranjero.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	6. Dia 6: Extranjero

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 6 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **EXTRANJERO**

Tomo un sorbo de su limonada fria y se alejo lo mas que pudo del tumulto de gente en la habitación, Sakuno contando ya con 19 años sintió que el aire estaba muy caliente y que casi no podia respirar, salió al balcón para podertomar un poco de aire fresco, Ryoma tampoco habia estado muy feliz de ir a la fiesta de los premios Laureus*, por el podían mandarle el trofeo a casa ya que habia ganado el premio de mejor deportista internacional del año pero su representante le habia obligado a ir para poder hacer mas "relaciones" con los demás deportistas y potenciales clientes para marcas deportivas.

Asi que como buena novia habia acompañado a Ryoma al evento, envuelta en un bonito vestido color coral, largo hasta los pies con cuello halter, que mostraba un poco de su espalda y hombros pero ella lo cubria con un chal del mismo color que el vestido y unas zapatillas plateadas, se habia hecho un semi recogido con algunos mechones sueltos y maquillaje muy levemente como lo hacía usualmente, cuando Ryoma la habia visto se habia quedado sin palabras para decirle.

Ella también se habia quedado sin habla al verlo vestido en ese smoking blanco con corbata azul, su cabello seguía igual de rebelde, ella solo puso soltar una risita al verlo y habia tratado de arreglárselo lo mejor posible sin dar resultado, se veía condenadamente guapo… y peligroso.

Asi que ahí estaba, sola en un balcón, Ryoma habia sido absorbido por su representante y trataba de conseguir más mercadotecnia con la imagen del ambarino para obtener más beneficios, ¡como si no ganara ya millones con las victorias que cosechaba alrededor del mundo!, se disponía a regresar al salón cuando escucho una conversación de un par de mujeres cerca, iba a ignorarlas pero al escuchar que la mencionaban no pudo evitar quedarse en su lugar a escuchar, el pesado terciopelo de las cortinas con la oscuridad hacia que no pudieran ver a la ojirubi.

— ¿Has visto a la novia de Echizen Ryoma? — Hablo una rubia de ojos azules que llevaba un vestido de gala color rojo y demasiado escotado para su gusto.

—Ah si, la japonesa ¿cierto? –Murmuro una pelirroja de ojos verdes desinteresadamente.

—No se porque esta con una extranjera, las mujeres norteamericanas somos más hermosas —Volvió a hablar la ojiazul dando un golpe en el aire con su cabello.

—Son culturas totalmente opuestas, no creo que tarden mucho en terminar su relación —Le siguió la otra.

— ¿Pero no es Ryoma medio japonés?

—Cierto, pero me entere que casi toda su vida ha estado más en América que en Japón. —Hablo nuevamente la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto Sakuno pensaba en lo dicho

—"¿Acaso se ve muy mal que Ryoma salga con una japonesa y no con una americana?" –Se preguntó a sí misma, no estaba celosa ya que sabía muy bien los sentimientos del peli verde pero si para él era mejor verse en público con una americana a con una extranjera ella prefería que su querido Ryoma siguiera alcanzando sus sueños aunque no fuera con ella.

Mientras tanto las otras dos mujeres seguían conversando sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakuno, quien seguía en sus pensamientos pero les volvió a prestar atención.

—En cuanto termine con esa tipa ire a por él —Murmuro la de ojos azules.

—Ahhh, seguro que es buenísimo en la cama —Suspiro la ojiverde.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les das? — Apostaba la primera chica.

—Un año –Le dijo-No, espera, les doy 3 meses. —Hablo segura.

—¿Si? Pues yo les doy 6 y entonces estaré cerca de el para consolarlo —Dijo en tono insinuante.

—No creo que gane ninguna –Se escucho una voz detrás de la pelirroja.

—¡¿Ryoma?! –Exclamaron ambas mujeres con miedo al ser descubiertas en su plan.

Sakuno ya habia reconocido la voz de su novio antes de las otras dos gritaran su nombre, inmediatamente trato de alejarse de la cortina lo mas que pudo pero sintió la mano de Ryoma tomar la suya y la acerco a el, rodeando sus finos hombros con su brazo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza a ser visto.

—¿Quieren saber porque prefiero a esta extranjera japonesa? —Murmuro un sombrío Ryoma a la rubia y pelirroja.

—¿? —Ellas no podían hablar ya que aun estaban sorprendidas de haber sido escuchadas por el joven samurái.

—Porque ella no tiene aire en el cerebro y tienen muchos valores que yo busco ¿sabian que las asiáticas pueden ser muy apasionadas? — Les dijo en burla alejándose y dejando a las otras moviendo la boca como si fueran peces fuera del agua, nadie mas habia escuchado el insulto ya que la música del lugar opacaba su conversacion. — Mada mada dane. —Fue lo último que estas dos presuntuosas habían oído antes de que la pareja saliera del lugar con Sakuno reclamándole a su pareja.

—¡Mouuu, Ryoma kun! —Reclamo sonrojada su novia. — ¡N-no vuelvas a d-decir eso en público o-otra vez!.

Ambos habían llegado al departamento que compartían juntos desde hacía un par de días que habían llegado a Los ángeles en California, y ella está molesta muy molesta por el comentario de la intimidad de ambos.

Fue callada con un apasionado beso de Ryoma, zanjando la conversación y dando comienzo a lo que sería una apasionada noche, mordiscos, besos y el suave vaivén de Ryoma al estar dentro de ella seguido de un "Ryoma kuuun" varias veces fue lo único que salió de esa habitación.

Terminaron ya entrada la madrugada, Sakuno estaba exhausta y durmiendo completamente desnuda, cubierta con una fina sabana, a su lado Ryoma aun despierto murmuro.

—Solo una "extranjera" como tu podría soportar todo esto—Termino enredando sus dedos sobre los cabellos castaños antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

 **N/A:** *- Los premios Laureus son como los óscar del deporte donde se premia a los mejores deportistas por loes meritos contraídos al año anterior.

Ufff! Realmente me ha costado este tema pero esto es lo que termine haciendo, no se si estará bien pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	7. Dia 7: Animadora

_**Disclaimer:**_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 7 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _ **Pareja**_ _:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _ **Rated:**_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **ANIMADORA**

—" _Sera divertido" —_ Recordó lo que Tomoka le había dicho ¡Si, claro! No era ella la que se moría de vergüenza por llevar esa falda tan corta que hacía que mostrara mucho y aunque llevaba un pequeño short de licra para evitar mostrar más de lo necesario se sentía de alguna forma desnuda, y es que ese conjunto era demasiado "sensual" para alguien tan tímida como lo era ella, la falda azul le llegaba fácilmente a la mitad del muslo, el top era por demás demasiado ajustado e incomodo, tenía un escote en forma de "V" dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, su abdomen estaba al aire y a la vista de todo el mundo, al menos se sentía cómoda con el calzado y es que podía usar los zapatos deportivos con los que se sentía bien, pero aun así se sentía cohibida y trataba de ocultar su pecho con los pompones dorados que iban con el uniforme.

—Sakuno quita ya esa cara. — Tomoka Osakada vestía exactamente igual pero a diferencia de ella parecía totalmente cómoda con el traje, incluso la había visto dando volteretas por ahí agitando sus pompones color dorado como si fuera cosa de todos los días. —Tenemos ya 17 años Sakuno, tenemos que demostrar quienes protegen a dos de los mejores jugadores de Seigaku. — Hablo emocionada la megáfono humano.

— ¿P-pero era necesario el traje de porrista? –Pregunto decaída la ojirubi.

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo vamos a animar a nuestros novios si no estamos vestidas para ello? — Se extasió la joven mientras aparecían brillitos alrededor de ella y a la lejanía a Sakuno vio la imagen de Kaidoh sempai tras su amiga, y es que enterarse que Tomoka Osakada habia enganchado al creador del boomerang snake en sus redes era digno de admiración ya que eran totalmente opuestos.

— ¡Me voy a cambiar! —Exclamo una Sakuno aterrada huyendo del lugar, dejando a la de coletas en la pista gritándole que volviera.

Corría lo máximo que daban sus piernas ¡se negaba rotundamente a que estar en publico así! Parecía una… una…

— N-ni de broma –Murmuro apretando los pompones contra su pecho. — Me niego a que Ryoma kun me vea de esta forma tan vergonzosa — Volvio a hablar para si misma.

Pero mientras corría no noto que alguien caminaba en dirección a las canchas, una silueta que si ella hubiera reconocido por no estar en sus pensamientos no hubiera caído estrepitosamente al suelo encima de ella.

—Lo siento. — Hablo avergonzada. —Iba distraída. – Hablo levantándose un poco

—Ya lo note. —Escucho ella de una voz que reconocía muuuuy bien.

Y el alma se le fue a los pies a Sakuno en ese momento.

Frente a ella estaba su ahora novio Echizen Ryoma vestido con sus clásicas bermudas deportivas oscuras, la chaqueta de Seigaku y su inseparable gorra blanca.

— ¡R-R-Ryoma kun! — El sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica a la par que se separaba rápidamente de él. — N-no es lo que piensas. — Dijo tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía pero la nula tela de ese traje no tenía mucho que le permitiera hacer eso asi que recorrió su única salvación: los pompones

—Eso… —Hablo Ryoma poniéndose de pie y señalando la vestimenta — Es cosa de Osakada ¿cierto? —Hablo el ambarino no preguntando sino confirmándolo.

—Si. —Dijo cabizbaja.

—Bueno haz lo que quieras —Murmuro el chico acercándose, la chica de trenzas volteo la mirada con las lagrimas amontonándose en sus ojos, ella que había huido para cambiarse y no la viera de vestida de tal forma, todos sus esfuerzo para nada. Repentinamente sintió como él le puso su caqueta sobre los hombros y retomaba su camino a las canchas — ¿Vienes o no?

Sakuno sonrio ampliamente mientras caminaba junto al ambarino y al terminar de ajustarse la chaqueta le tomo de la mano ¿Qué importa si se ponía o no un traje? Ella siempre seria la animadora numero de uno del príncipe.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Que tal?, trate de respetar lo mas pude la personalidad del príncipe, espero que les haya gustado.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	8. Dia 8: Karupin

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 8 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **KARUPIN**

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo POV ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Estoy aquí sentado ymiro fijamente a esa cosa moverse en esa jaula de madera, es raro verlo porque se parece a aquel con quien pase tantos años pero también tiene el olor agradable de ella, aquella humana que siempre me traia siempre un bocadillo delicioso para mi paladar en cuanto me veía._

 _Vuelvo a acercarme con cuidado, acechando y esa cosa me observa mientras hace ruidos raros ¿qué es los que esta diciendo? Sus palabras son incomprensibles para mí y no entiendo lo que me quiere decir, me siento a un lado de el y toma mi cola, la quito rápidamente pero en cuanto la muevo a otro lugar vuelve a tomarla ¡no toques mi cola! Odio que la toquen, pero al ver que esta comenzando a llorar vuelvo a dejar que la tome y juegue con ella, por algún motivo no quiero ver a la cosa triste._

 _Esa cosa me ha abrazado, sus manos son pequeñas y no me acarician correctamente como me gusta que lo hagan mi amo y esa mujer, pero siento una gran felicidad recorriendo mi peludo cuerpo y lo he decidido: Yo, Karupin voy a proteger a la cosa de cualquier cosa mala que represente para el, porque soy un gato muy posesivo y no dejare que nadie mas toque esta cosa, bueno quizá solo mi amo y la mujer de olor bonito._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo FIN POV ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Sakuno se acerco al cuarto de su bebe, ya eran las 2 de la tarde y como cierta persona la pequeña Sakimi no perdonaba con la comida y la siesta.

—" _Igualita a su padre"_ —Pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakimi Echizen tenia el pelo negro con toques verdes y la nariz como su padre el ahora conocido con el titulo del mejor jugador de tenis del mundo mas joven Echizen Ryoma, pero los ojos rubi y la forma de la boca los habia heredado de su madre, haciendo que la pequeña fuera toda una monada, cuando la sacaba a pasear la gente se detenia a verla y le decían lo mona que era, comentarios que no le gustaban mucho a la niña al verle haciendo unos graciosos mohines con su boca, al parecer habia sacado el carácter de su padre con la gente que no conocía.

Se detuvo en cuanto entraba al cuarto, al notar como el minino de la casa habia entrado en la cuna de la pequeña y dejaba que jugara con su cola como si fuera una sonaja, aunque parecía molestarle, cuando quitaba la cola y ella parecía querer llorar el dejaba que la tomara de nuevo y evitar así el puchero de la pequeña.

Reprimió una risita cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto un atractivo ambarino de ahora 25 años tomándola por la cintura al verla en la entrada de la habitación de su primogénita y no ingresaba.

—Observo como Karupin ha encontrado otro ser humano con el cual se a encariñado —Le dijo divertida. —C-creo que tu mascota te ha cambiado Ryoma. —Le dijo sin contener una risa discreta y un sonrojo, aun la ponía nerviosa cuando mostraba alguna seña de afecto con ella.

—Ehhhh. —Murmuro el hombre con sorna.

Se asomo levemente por la puerta entreabierta y sonrió levemente, si, ahora con Karupin tenía un aliado que protegiera a su pequeña de los peligros dentro de su hogar e incluso fuera.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Va el día 8 del evento de Ponta Pair Love por el mes Ryosaku, sinceramente estoy muy conforme con este capítulo, el como Karupin se refiere a la hija de Ryoma y Sakuno como "cosa" me ha dado ternura ya que como es un gato no sabe bien lo que es un bebe.

Me pregunto de donde saldrá tanta babosada dentro de mi loca cabecita xDD.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	9. Dia 9: Ponta

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **PONTA**

Los grandes ojos rubí se pusieron fijos en la mesita de centro de la sala de estar dejando de lado los cubos con los que hasta hace cinco minutos se entretenía, torpemente se apoyo en la pared para ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección a dicho mueble pero cayó de sentón al piso estrepitosamente, aunque le había dolido no iba a ceder, era una Echizen y siempre ganaba. Conteniendo sus lagrimas, nuevamente se apoyo de la pared y levanto su piernita hacia adelante, torpemente pudo equilibrarse para no caer al suelo otra vez, ese era el primero ahora debía hacerlo con la otra pierna, muy bien, poco a poco la pequeña comenzó a avanzar y con decisión se soltó de la pared para dirigirse al mueble que había llamado tanto su atención.

— ¡Ryoma, Sakimi está caminando! —Hablo emocionada Sakuno quien rápidamente había sacado su celular para grabar a la pequeña, solo tenía 9 meses y ya daba sus primero pasos.

—Eeeeh. — Ryoma quien se encontraba en el sofa leyendo una revista deportiva, dejo esta última de lado y observo a la pequeña quien torpemente se acercaba a donde él se encontraba.

— ¿Quieres ir con papá Saki chan? —Pregunto la castaña mayor a su retoño mientras aun la grababa.

—Mmm, no creo que venga precisamente conmigo —Murmuro el joven reconociendo la mirada de la pequeña, estaba claro que algo quería y se había esforzado para poder llegar a él.

Finalmente unos pasos más la pequeña llego a la mesita y estiro su bracito regordete intentando toma la lata de ponta que estaba en el mueble cerca del filo de la misma, Ryoma trato de acercársela pero cuando trato de acercar su mano la niña le reclamo.

— ¡ta, no, paaaa, paaaaaa! —Agito su bracito molesta para evitar que le ayudara su padre ella podia alcanzarlo solita, estaba segura.

Finalmente después de agitar su mano un par de veces rozo la lata y esta rodo por la mesita en dirección a ella, se sento en el piso y la tomo entre sus manos, intento tomar de ella imitando lo que hacia el peli verde mayor todos los días, pero estaba vacía.

La pequeña agito la lata un parde veces y la boto a un lado triste, un adorable puchero se asomo por su rostro y sus ojos brillaron, hasta que finalmente…

—¡ BUAAAAAA! — La pequeña se soltó a llorar frustrada al no conseguir lo que tanto se había esforzado por obtener.

Sakuno la tomo en brazos y la acuno.

— ¡Maaaa! –Lloriqueaba la pequeña aferrándose al cuello de su madre.

—Ya, ya —Le palmeo la espalda para calmarla — ¿Todo el esfuerzo fue por una ponta? —Dijo sorprendida a Ryoma.

—Eso creo —Le respondió un Ryoma arrogante a su esposa mientras esta aun tranquilizaba a su hija y él le limpiaba las lágrimas, la pequeña dejo el cuello de su madre y se estiro en dirección a su papá quien la puso en su regazo mientras se calmaba.

Y es que todos los días la pequeña Sakimi veía como su papi se tomaba mínimo una de esas latas al dia, así que ella también quería beberla, y quien sabe tal vez tomando mucho de esa "ponta" como la llamo su mami podría ser tan grande como su querido papá.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** ¡Si,Sakimi es una niña de papi! me vale yo hare a Sakimi muy unida a su papá, obvio que también a su mami pero ya saben, quiero usar el estereotipo de que muchas hijas son mas unidas a papá que a mamá,me ha quedado muy meloso pero a mi parecer esto seria muy digno de una hija de Ryoma y Sakuno.

Algunos OS o drabbles tomaran a Sakuno y Ryoma ya en su vida familiar!

Nos vemos mañana con: Ryoga

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	10. Dia 10: Ryoga

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 10 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **RYOGA**

Ryoga Echizen podía ser catalogado como muchas cosas: prodigio, listo, mujeriego, sarcástico y muchos rasgos mas, pero si habia algo que lo resaltara mas era el rasgo de "molesto", y es que siempre que iba a Japón de paso para saludar a su familia, siempre, indiscutiblemente cada vez que ambos se veían el molestaba a su pequeño hermano al punto de avergonzarlo por accidente, como esa ocasión en la que había dicho frente a sus amigos lo malo que era al tenis de pequeño, ocasionando en el joven ambarino una mirada asesina hacia su persona.

Llego a la casa principal de la familia Echizen por la tarde y después de saludar a sus padres –adoptivos- y a Nanako al preguntar por el más joven le dijeron que había salido, se dispuso a ir por la calle y encontrarlo "casualmente" para poder molestarlo un poco ese día, después de todo solo pasaría dos o tres días en la ciudad y se iría a América por un torneo próximo.

—"¿Qué tan cambiado estará?" —Se pregunto a sí mismo, ahora Ryoma ya debería tener 17 años y seguramente ya era muy distinto a cuando lo vio por última vez a los 13.

Cuando cruzaba el parque pudo ver una cabellera peli verde que el reconoció perfectamente de pie junto a las maquinas expendedoras de bebidas, parecía esperar al alguien ya que estaba recargado con su maletín de deportes al hombro, iba a saltar sobre él para molestarlo pero al escuchar el grito de una fémina que se acercaba gritando el nombre del joven prodigio, se congelo en su lugar para observar atentamente.

— ¡Ryoma kun! —Ryoga vio a una chica de largo cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas y ojos rubi detenerse frente al ambarino mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas para tomar el aire que habían perdido sus pulmones. —L-lo siento Ryoma kun, e-es q-q-que yo, cuando…. Mouuuu, ¿l-llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —Pregunto temerosa.

—Veinte minutos —Respondió como siempre el chico.

—Mouuu, perdóname Ryoma kun, e-es que Tomo chan m- me pidió unos apuntes y-y- y no podíamos encontrar donde sacar las copias y… —Hablaba excusándose la chica.

Ryoga vio como Ryoma se acomodaba el maletín al hombro y comenzaba a caminar dejando a la chica atrás, pero se detuvo unos pasos delante de ella.

— ¿Vas a venir o no? —Pregunto Ryoma a Sakuno de forma escueta mientras aun le daba la espalda.

— ¡Ah! s-si — Contesto ella nerviosa comenzando a caminar tímidamente tras él ambarino, pero fue tomada de la mano por Ryoma en ese momento.

—Si caminamos a tu ritmo se hará mas tarde. —Hablo él mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y caminaba en dirección al centro comercial.

—S-si. —Respondió avergonzada ella sonrojándose por el contacto con la cálida mano de Ryoma.

Pero Ryoga aun oculto pudo notar la sonrisa arrogante que se asomaba por los labios de su hermano menor mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de la muchacha castaña.

Bueno, por esa vez lo dejaría en paz, una vez que él volviera a casa el mayor tendría material para molestarlo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Taran, esto fue lo que salió a mi parecer este sería el actuar de Ryoga cuando viera a su hermanito rumbo a una cita xDD.

¡Nos vemos mañana en el siguiente!

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	11. Dia 11: Familia

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tenis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 11 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **FAMILIA**

Ryoma salió del lujoso auto totalmente agotado, se dirigió a su hogar casi arrastrando los pies y cuando termino de descalzarse en el living se encamino a la sala para descansar un poco, tiro el bolso de deportes junto al sillón y se tumbo en el cómodo sofá, cerro sus ojos para disponerse a tomar una siesta, el entrenamiento para la copa Wimbledon era muy duro, pero valia la pena y estaba seguro que se llevaría la victoria por tercera vez consecutiva.

En esos años el habia cambiado, el cuerpo de Ryoma habia tomado mas musculatura, se habia puesto más alto y sus rasgos se habían afilado mas, pero si algo no habia cambiado en el era su cabello que seguía igual de desordenado e indomable.

Apenas comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y perderse en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando repentinamente su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida al sentir un peso extra que saltaba sobre el, abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue a una pequeñita de cuatro años y cabellos azabache verdosos mirándolo con unos grandes ojos rubíes llenos de emoción.

— ¡Papi! —Hablo emocionada la pequeña al brincar sobre él como si fuera un colchón donde saltar.

—Hnn —Respondió secamente el ambarino mientras detenía el saltar de la pequeñita ya que le empezaba a sacar el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

—Papi ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste? dijiste que practicarias conmigo —Le reclamo la pequeña peli verde.

—Si, lo recuerdo. —Respondió su padre sin contener un bostezo.

Al parecer, aun con los años la pereza de Echizen Ryoma nunca cambiaria.

—Sakimi deja que tu padre descanse un poco —Reprimio Sakuno Echizen –de soltera Ryuzaki- a su hija saliendo de la cocina, en brazos llevaba a un pequeño de un año o emenos que era la viva imagen del ambarino, peli verde, la misma forma y color de ojos, e incluso las ganas de dormir y comer. — Bienvenido cariño. —Comento al peli verde mayor, mientras le daba una ponta bien fría que habia sacado del refrigerador para el.

—Hm, Thanks. —Murmuro mientras abría la lata y comenzaba a beber el contenido ¡justo lo que necesitaba!.

— ¡Pero mamá! —Reclamo la pequeña. —¡Lo prometio!. —Dijo en un puchero.

Ryoma sonrió levemente al ver las rabietas de su primogénita mientras ella rezongaba con su madre.

— Saki chan, ¿no crees que tu papá tendrá hambre primero? —Hablo dulcemente Sakuno a su pequeña quien afilo la mirada a su padre en son de reproche, tal vez Sakimi se pareciera más a Sakuno fisicamente pero tenía todo el carácter orgulloso y quisquilloso de los Echizen —Seguramente toda la mañana estuvo entrenando y ahora deberá estar casado y tener mucha, mucha hambre. —Ahora la pequeña bajo la cabeza pensando en lo dicho por su madre.

—Siii… —Murmuro la pequeña haciendo círculos con su pie en el suelo, cualquiera diría que se veía encantadora con esos ojos rubies y el largo cabello oscuro recogido en dos coletas altas.

Sakuno apenas había cambiado con los años, la diferencia es que ahora habia soltado sus inseparables trenzas y habia atado su cabello en una coleta baja con un par de mechones sueltos al frente.

—Hape —Balbuceo el pequeño en brazos de Sakuno.

—Si, si, ya casi comemos Ryu kun —Respondio la ojirubi mayor al pequeño que se removia molesto en los brazos de mamá.

—Está bien, no importa –Dijo desinteresado mientras se levantaba del sofá. Tomo su maletín deportivo y se lo colgo al hombro mientras le mandaba una mirada a Sakimi que ella supo entender.

— ¡Si, papi jugara conmigo! —Grito contenta la pequeña ojirubi. — ¡Voy por mis cosas! —Dijo emocionada mientras subía las escaleras tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían.

—No corras en las… —Comenzó a decir Ryoma girando levemente en dirección por donde se fue la niña, pero ya era muy tarde, se escucho un fuerte ruido venir de las escaleras y un "Mouuu" , seguido de pasos subiendo las escaleras nuevamente.

—Ryoma kun —De los labios de su mujer escapo el sufijo con el que solia llamarlo durante su época de secundaria. — ¿No será mucho? Acabas de llegar del entrenamiento. —Le comento preocupada.

—Betsuni, puedo continuar un poco mas, ademas no me esforzare mucho con ella. —Le respondió viendola fijamente, la castaña estaba comenzando a hacer un puchero parecido al de su pequeña hija, ahora sabia de donde lo habia sacado.

Se acerco a su mujer y junto su frente con la de ella.

—Solo sera un set —Le dijo.

Sakuno soltó un suspiro, no podía con los miembros de esa familia, cuando se hablaba de tenis todos tenían energía de sobra en esa casa.

— **UN** solo set —Le recalco ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra **"UN"**

La pareja volteo en dirección a la escalera al ver bajar a su hija, quien cargaba un morral de tenis pequeño, era color rosa y tenia estampados conejitos y coronas de princesas.

—Ya estoy lista papi. —La sonriente pequeña levanto la cabeza en dirección a su padre mostrando una gran sonrisa con sus dientes de leche y comenzo a encaminarse felizmente a la cancha de tenis de su residencia.

—Ustedes dos, recuerden que solo es un set —Les recordó Sakuno a ambos.

—et, et. —Gorgojeo el pequeño tratando de imitar la palabra de su madre.

—Sakuno…

— ¡MAMI! —La pequeña llamo la atención de ambos adultos mientras sonreía en dirección a su progenitora. — Mada mada dane. —Dijo imitando la famosa frase de su padre riéndose y salió corriendo en dirección a la cancha.

—Mouuu, Ryoma Sakimi ha comenzado a tomar tus mañas. —Indico en son de reproche al ver las frases que Sakimi había aprendido de si padre.

—No tardaremos. —Respondió el de forma orgullosa. — Sakuno… —Llamo a la susodicha quien solo lo observo expectante. — Mada mada dane. — Dicho esto salió para alcanzar a la peli verde menor, sin alcanzar a oir el reproche de la ojirubi por lo dicho.

Y mientras Ryoma caminaba donde su hija ya esperaba con raqueta en mano, pensó que ninguna de las victorias del mundo podrían compararse con el que tenía en su casa: Su familia.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** ¡Me sale miel por los poros! en serio no sé de donde saco estas cursiladas xDD.

Nos leemos mañana con el siguiente.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	12. Dia 12: Dia de limpieza

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 12 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **DIA DE LIMPIEZA**

Ryoma era por demás talentoso en varios campos, solo por citar algunos ejemplos estaba el tenis, era listo, hablaba dos idiomas con bastante fluidez, gozaba de bastante popularidad con las chicas y muchas, muchas cosas más.

Pero si se hablaba de cuestiones del hogar, el no tenía talento alguno en esta área.

Su prima Nanako había decidido pasar un par de semanas con unas amigas en Okinawa, su madre estaba ocupada en su trabajo y su padre siendo…. bueno… siendo… siendo él mismo. La casa no estaba muy ordenada y era un desastre, así que ese fin de semana tocaba "limpieza general" –según palabras de Rinko Echizen-Takeuchi- pero justo se presento una emergencia en el distrito de Niigata y ambos tuvieron que salir de emergencia, encomendándole al joven que hiciera las tareas del hogar –recibiendo algunas burlas de su padre- Ryoma habia accedido a regañadientes.

—"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" —Pensó para sí mismo.

No sabía la que le esperaba.

 **0-0-0**

 **Tarea 1: Sacudir**

Solo tenía que quitar el polvo de los muebles ¿no? — _"Facil"_ — pensó él, tomo el trapo que estaba en la cocina y lo humedeció un poco, paso este por la madera del estante de la sala pero al pasarlo noto un desagradable aroma saliendo del pedazo de tela.

—Huele a pescado podrido. —Murmuro para si mismo, se acerco al mueble y olio la madera, llegando el horrible olor a sus fosas nasales. —¡Puaj! —Ryoma se tapo la nariz y tiro el trapo al piso, dejando en el olvido sacudir el mueble.

Incluso Karupin se alejo del estante de madera apestoso cuando paso frente a el.

 _ **Tarea 1: Fallida**_

 **0-0-0**

 **Tarea 2: Lavar los platos**

Abrio la alacena de productos de limpieza y saco lo primero que decía jabon de este, vertió un poco en un cuenco y puso agua para tener una sustancia jabonosa y limpiar los platos sucios.

Tomo la esponja para platos y tallo las copas con fuerza para quitar la suciedad.

 _¡Crash!_

La delicada copa de cristal se rompió en sus manos, quedando solo de esta pequeños fragmentos, al ver una pequeña marca en el tallo de la copa pudo ver el nombre _Baccarat_ * grabado de forma casi imperceptible.

 _Baccarat, Baccarat, Baccarat…_

—Ahh, Mierda. — ¡Esa era la cristalería fina de su madre que habia mandado traer desde Paris! Sin darse cuenta se apoyo en el fregadero y por accidente volcó el cuenco del jabon por el piso — Lo limpiare mas tarde. —Dijo despreocupado, se dispuso a tomar mas jabon pero al ver la etiqueta abrió los ojos, la etiqueta claramente decía:

Jabón para mascotas.

 _ **Tarea 2: Fallida**_

 **0-0-0**

 **Tarea 3: Aspirar y pulir el piso**

Tomo la aspiradora del almacén y se dispuso a encenderla, pero el equipo no respondia, valido el contacto y efectivamente si estaba enchufado al tomacorriente ¿entonces porque no encendia?

—Creo que era este botón —Se confirmo a sí mismo al notar un botón a la altura del mango.

Presiono el botón rojo que decía ONN/OFF, pero lo que el ambarino no noto, era que mas abajo, en la base, había una pequeña palanca que decía _"Aspirar"_ y _"Reversa"_ , sin notar que estaba en esta ultima opción presiono el botón confiado.

— ¡AGH! cof, cof, cof... —Tosio sin parar el peli verde, y es que al estar la aspiradora _en "Reversa"_ , el polvo que estaba en la bolsa del electrodoméstico salió volando por toda la recamara y encima del propio Ryoma, llenándolo totalmente de polvo y dejando también a un Karupin muy molesto por haberlo llenado de suciedad.

Después de ese último inconveniente, Ryoma opto por no tocar la pulidora de pisos.

 _ **Tarea 3: Fallida**_

 **0-0-0**

 **Tarea 4: La colada/Lavar la ropa**

El joven tomo la ropa de su cesto de ropa sucia y la puso en la lavadora, tomo la caja de jabón –cerciorándose antes que si fuera jabón para ropa- y puso una parte del contenido encima de las prendas a lavar, cerrando la lavadora antes de salir del cuarto.

—Esto fue fácil. —Dijo en voz alta mientras cerraba el cuarto y el aparato hacia su trabajo.

 _ **Tarea 4: ¡EXITOSA!**_

 **0-0-0**

 **Tarea 5: Lavar el baño**

Tomo los productos de limpieza –nuevamente cerciorándose que si eran para limpieza del mismo- e ingreso a la habitación para comenzar a limpiar.

— ¿Y por donde se empieza? —Comento al aire.

Finalmente comenzó por las paredes, tomo jabón y lo echo en la pared para comenzar a restregar el cepillo especial pero las manchas no salían.

—No sale. —Dijo quedamente. —¿Era esto lo que debía usar? —Tomo uno de los productos en spray contra el sarro y lo arrojo a la parte de arriba de la pared pero las pequeñas partículas del producto automáticamente comenzaron a bajar cayendo directamente sobre sus ojos ojos. — ¡KUSO! —Maldijo usando la mano para tallarse la vista, pero olvido que en las manos también tenía restos del producto antes utilizado provocando... — ¡Aghhh! —Grito al sentir que ardian.

Rápidamente salió del baño y fue al fregadero para echarse agua lo más pronto posible, una vez que el ardor se había ido se dirigió al baño otra vez para seguir con la labor, pero al pasar por el cuarto de lavado noto un liquido blanco que salía debajo de la puerta.

— ¿Es en serio? —Se dijo a sí mismo con pesar.

Al abrir la puerta había muchísima espuma saliendo de la lavadora y ya inundaba todo el piso.

 _ **Tarea 5: Completa y totalmente fallida**_

Tranquilamente se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar su celular, rebusco un poco en su agenda y marco el numero deseado cuando lo localizo.

 **0-0-0**

Sakuno estaba en su habitación repasando los deberes de matemáticas –no se le daba muy bien esa materia ni el ingles- cuando escucho el característico ringtoné de su móvil.

—Mouuu ¿Quién será? —Dejo los deberes a un lado y tomo su teléfono sin mirar la pantalla. —B-buenas tardes, Ryuzaki Sakuno al habla. —Contesto mientras se ponía un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Ryuzaki. —Se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

Esa voz… no podía ser cierto…

— ¡¿R-R-Ryoma kun!? —Se sorprendió la castaña, dejando de jugar con su cabello.

—Haces mucho ruido —Se quejo el del otro lado de la línea.

—Mouuu s-si me llamaste solo para decirme eso, e-entonces adiós —Le dijo molesta, estaba por colgar cuando escucho a Ryoma nuevamente hablar.

— ¡No, espera! —Hablo desesperado el chico desde el otro lado, espera un momento ¿desesperado?

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Ryoma kun? —Pregunto dudosa la joven de largas trenzas.

—… —No se escucho nada del otro lado, parecía estarse decidiendo por algo.

—¿Ryoma kun?. —Volvió a llamar dudosa, el seguía en línea ya que podía oír su respiración por la bocina.

—Ryuzaki, h-help me. —Escucho finalmente que le decía el peliverde sacando esas palabras con esfuerzo.

Sakuno apenas entendía lo básico de ingles, pero pudo comprender lo que le dijo el ambarino.

—Ryoma kun ¿Dónde estás?. —Le pregunto ella comenzando a cambiarse rapidamente ya que Sakuno al no tener planes de salir estaba en pijama, si Ryoma estaba en aprietos iría a donde fuera.

—…Mi casa. —Dijo normalmente.

—Voy para allá lo más pronto posible. —Le respondió ella.

—Wizz. —Dicho esto último el corto la llamada.

 **0-0-0**

 _20 Minutos después, Residencia Echizen._

Cuando Ryoma le abrió la puerta de su casa, ella no se esperaba lo que vio. El pobre estaba lleno de tierra y mojado, sus ojos se veían irritados y por lo demás se veía igual o más cansado que en un entrenamiento especial de Inui sempai en el club de tenis.

—P-pero ¿qué te paso Ryoma kun? —Pregunto sorprendida por el estado del joven.

—Limpieza. —Le respondió el muchacho sin atreverse a decir nada más y dándole paso a la castaña para que pasara al interior de la vivienda.

Sakuno vio entonces la espuma en el piso, algunos platos rotos, el trapo de limpieza en el piso oliendo fatal y al pobre Karupin lleno de polvo.

—Ryoma kun… —Murmuro la joven al ver el cuarto de lavandería. —De casualidad ¿Cuánto jabón usaste en la lavadora?

—Tche —El aludido desvio la mirada molesto sin contestar.

Sin que Ryoma dijera una sola palabra la ojirubi entro al baño –que estaba hecho un desastre- y al cabo de unos veinte minutos salió dejándolo reluciente, se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo al area de las habitaciones.

—Ryoma Kun, por favor date un buen baño y aprovecha para darle uno a Karupin también –Le dijo tomando al gato que hasta hace unos momentos tomaba el sol junto a la ventana y dándoselo al chico. —Por favor. —Le pidió la joven alejándose en dirección a la cocina para arreglar el desastre. Este solo se quedo en su lugar parpadeando al igual que Karupin, se encogió de hombros y tomo ropa de su habitación para dirigirse a la ducha.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedo en la tina pero para cuando salió, los platos y la cocina estaban impecables, el suelo estaba aspirado y pulido –incluso el veía su reflejo en el brillante piso-, los cuartos y camas con sabanas limpias y también sin polvo, la lavandería ya no estaba inundada y el electrodoméstico hacia su típico sonido cuando se lavaban prendas sucias, los muebles de la sala estaban todos limpios, sin polvo y con los cojines en orden ¡incluso ella habia removido el olor a pescado del estante! e incluso en ese momento, se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo para él.

—M-me tome la molestia de usar tu refrigerador, e-espero que no te moleste. —Dijo avergonzada sirviendo la comida, que era una sopa de miso, con una ensalada de berros y tocino, pescado y el bol de arroz.

—Betsuni. —Fue lo único que respondió. —Itadakimasu. —Dicho esto tomo los palillos y probo la comida.

—Perdon si es poco —Dijo con un sonrojo.- Pero es lo que habia disponible.

Al ver todo tan limpio no pudo evitar pensar que Ryuzaki sería una gran ama de casa cuando se casara algún día, no pudo evitar preguntarse que haría en unos años mas cuando le tocara vivir solo, bueno en ese momento eso no importaba aun le quedaba bastante tiempo para pensar en ello.

 **0-0-0**

 _ **Playa de Malibu, Los ángeles, California**_

 _10 años después_

— ¡Volviste a dejar la ropa suscia y el maletín en el sillón! Mouuu. —Una adulta Sakuno de 25 años, reclamaba a su ahora esposo por dejar sus cosas tiradas en cualquier parte de su lujosa casa ubicada en la playa. —Ya no eres un niño. —Dijo molesta.

—Ehhh —Respondió el aludido saliendo de la ducha solo con una toalla rodeándole la cadera y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza distraídamente.

— ¡Ryoma, acabo de limpiar el piso! —Volvió a arremeter la mujer poniendo las manos en la cadera en son de molestia. —Mouuu, en serio ¿Cómo vivirías tu solo si yo no estoy para limpiar tu desastre?

Y era verdad, solo unos meses después el había regresado a America, pero al reencontrarse con la castaña en un torneo en Londres -donde ella casualmente acompañaba a su abuela- unos años mas tarde de su partida, quedo sorprendido por los cambios físicos que ella había tenido en ese tiempo sin verse, comenzaron a salir poco a poco, unas idas a la plaza, a cenar. por la zona turística de la ciudad y antes de que el se diese cuenta ya vivían juntos y casados en una bonita casa en Norteamérica, casa que ella se esforzaba por siempre mantener limpia y brillante.

—Ok —Respondió sin mirarla a los ojos, casi ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por la ojirubi.

Una vena se hincho en la sien de Sakuno, quien molesta tomo el trapeador y se acerco a paso veloz situándose frente a su marido, tomo su mano y le puso el instrumento de limpieza, obligándolo a sujetarlo.

—Muy bien Ryoma kun —Le hablo en un tono dulce que le atemorizo un poco pero no lo demostró y Sakuno tomo su cartera. —Me voy al supermercado a hacer la compra, cuando vuelva quiero ver este piso y la cocina limpias. —Sentencio mientras recordaba el desastre que Ryoma había hecho mientras buscaba una ponta en la alacena y en la nevera de su cocina.

— ¿Que? —Murmuro el abriendo los ojos sorprendido. —Per-

—Te quiero. —Le respondió su mujer cerrando la puerta sin terminarle hablar.

Y Ryoma en ese momento confirmo su sentir, odiaba los días de limpieza.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Pobre Ryoma, le toco sufrir y es malo en el aseo del hogar jajajaja.

Espero poder haberles sacado una sonrisa, con eso soy extremadamente feliz :D

Me base en un anime llamado yamato nedeshiko no recuerdo que cosa, fue muy divertido la verdad jajajajaja.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	13. Dia 13:Libros-Revistas

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 13 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M".

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **LIBROS/REVISTAS**

—Momo sempai, ya dije que no —Respondió molesto el ambarino de 17 años mientras sacaba aquellas revistas desinhibidas que su sempai había puesto en su maletín.

Y es que a Momoshiro le llego la genial idea de que ya era momento para el joven comenzar a ver "mercancia" en una mujer.

—Venga, venga Echizen —Le respondió el otro. —Es perfectamente normal que un hombre de tu edad quiera ver una de estas.

—No quiero. —Le respondió aventándoselas en la cara al dueño del Jack Knife del equipo.

—Sabes Echizen, comienzo a creer que le vas al otro bando —Le dijo Momo sobándose la cara por el golpe del papel que le había arrojado el otro.

—Lo que digas. —Hablo ignorando a su sempai y caminando a la salida.

—Apuesto que ni siquiera has tenido el valor de leer ninguna —Siguió picándolo el glotón sentándose en una de las sillas y al notar que Ryoma le seguía ignorando opto por su última carta. — Que pena, entonces tendré que decir por la escuela que te van más los hombres. —Continúo con falso pesar.

Una vena de hincho en la cabeza del peli verde con ese último comentario y volvió en sus pasos para arrebatarle aquel objeto al pelinegro, seguido de esto salió del salón de clases azotando la puerta corrediza.

—" _Ahh, este pequeño Echizen, pero sé que algún día me lo agradecerá."._ — Pensó Momoshiro alabándose a sí mismo.

 **O – O – O**

 _En otro lugar de la escuela_

Sakuno cargaba una pequeña pila de papeles, era tan grande que apenas y podía ver frente a ella, el profesor le había pedido que fuera al aula de maestros por unas copias para la clase del día siguiente.

Ryoma dio vuelta por el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida pero iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que había alguien más caminando en dirección contraria a él provocando que ambos chocaran y soltara la dichosa revista que se revolvió con los montones de papeles que llevaba cargando la chica.

—¡Auch!—Se quejaba la chica de dolor, ya que había caído de sentón en el suelo, golpeándose en fuertemente ¡y vaya que le habia dolido!. —Mouuu ¿Quién fue el…? —Pregunto desorientada la chica, pero al notar al ambarino comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. —R-Ryoma k-kun, muy buenas ta- tardes. —Le saludo cortésmente al joven.

—Buenas. —Respondió indiferente mientras le ayudaba a recoger las copias.

—Hoy n-no hubo practicas ¿Por qué estas tan tarde aun en la escuela? —Pregunto extrañada la ojirubi .

—Momo sempai. — Fue lo único que salió de los labios del ambarino.

—Y-ya veo. —Susurro evitando más conversación, ya que notaba que el muchacho no quería hablar mucho.

Cuando Sakuno termino de tomar el último papel noto que había algo debajo, lo tomo y al ver la portada de la revista para adultos su cara se volvió un tomate.

—Estoo… R-Ryoma kun c-creo que esto es t-tuyo… —Dijo tímida.

La cara de Ryoma se deformo al ver entre las manos la revista que Momo sempai le había dado anteriormente.

—Ryuzaki no es lo que tú crees… —Hablo extrañamente rápido el chico.

—N-no hay problema Ryoma kun. —Hablo aun avergonzada la chica. — N-no tienes q-que darme explicaciones de lo que haces. —Siguió ella.

— ¡Te equivocas! — Exclamo él, ahora quedaría como un pervertido delante de la castaña.

—B-bueno, ya me tengo que ir. —Comento rápidamente Sakuno mientras tomaba las copias y se ponía de pie para irse.

Ryoma la tomo del hombro antes de que comenzara a caminar.

—Ryuzaki. —Le hablo. —Esto es de Momo sempai ¿de verdad crees que necesito una de esas cosas?

Sakuno lo pensó bien y coincidió con el ambarino, esas guarradas le iban más a su sempai que al joven samurái Jr.

Al notar a la joven pensativa y creyendo que pensaba erróneamente, Ryoma actuo por impulso.

—Tche. —Hablo el ambarino mientras se alejaba. — Mañana sábado, en el reloj de la plaza. —Le ordeno.

—Ehh… ¡¿EHHH?! — Dijo sorprendida.

—No lo repetiré.

—S-si, —Siguió aun atontada la joven.

—A las 12, no llegues tarde Ryuzaki. —Hablo haciendo un ademan de despido con la mano al aire.

Al salir de su ensoñación Sakuno sonrió, quien diría que por culpa de una revista ahora ella tendría una cita con Ryoma.

 **O – O – O**

Mientras tanto fuera del lugar, Ryoma tiraba la dichosa revista al contenedor de basura con una leve sonrisa, al parecer algo bueno había salido de eso, pero se vengaría de su sempai por hacerle pasar una vergüenza tan grande y más con la ojirubi.

—" _¿Dónde era que vivía Ann Tachibana?"_ — Pensó para sí mismo.

Tal vez por error, a la hermana del capitan de Fudomine le llegara uno de los "tesoros" de Momo sempai, firmada directamente del puño y letra del susodicho.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Ryoma es vengativo, esto fue lo primero que llego a mi mente con este tema.

¡Nos leemos mañana!

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	14. Dia 14: Regalo

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 14 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M" solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **REGALO/OBSEQUIO**

Sakimi abrió el refrigerador y busco con sus ojos rubís por todos lados ¡ahí estaba!, tomo el galon de plástico con leche y con dificultad lo saco del estante, acerco el taburete alto con el que siempre alcanzaba a llegar a la isla de la cocina al ayudar a su mamá a cocinar –porque si, era orgullosa como Echizen pero le gustaba ver a su mami cocinar y ayudar- y tomo la olla que estaba solitaria en el mueble, lo bajo al piso y deposito el contenido del envase plástico, metiendo la olla en el refrigerador donde encontró espacio.

—Sakimi ¿Qué haces? —Sakuno se acerco a la pequeña de cuatro años, quien rapidamente trato de ocultar lo obtenido detrás de ella.

—Nada. —Le respondió esta.

—Si, claro ¿el envase de la leche para que lo necesitas? —Volvio a preguntar la castaña, su largo cabello estaba suelto.

Sakimi hizo una mueca sin decir palabra.

—Sakimi Echizen. —Recalco la mayor.

—P-para papá. —Respondió distraídamente.

Sakuno la miro con la duda plasmada en el rostro.

—E-es para el r-regalo de papá. —Dijo bajando la mirada apenada.

La duda se fue del rostro de Sakuno y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su pequeña, ahora entendía, ya venía esa fecha especial y la primogénita de Ryoma y Sakuno quería darle un regalo a la persona que tanto admiraba.

Sin decir nada, tomo el galón de leche de las pequeñas manos y se acerco al fregadero de la cocina.

— ¿Estas enojada mami? —Pregunto Sakimi inocentemente.

Sakuno termino su labor en silencio y le entrego a la niña el bote ya lavado y limpio para usarlo.

—No puedes usarlo sucio. —Le guiño un ojo. —Déjalo boca abajo para que escurra el agua y recuerda que tu papá vuelve en una semana —Le indico, pues Ryoma había salido a un torneo en Europa y pronto volvería a casa.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en la pequeña y tomo el objeto entre sus manitas.

— ¡Si! —Subió rápidamente a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

La semana paso volando, en cuanto la pequeña volvía del preescolar se encerraba en su habitación para seguir con su obsequio, hasta que llego el día en que finalmente Ryoma volvió.

—Estoy en casa —Hablo desde la entrada.

—Bienvenido —Lo recibió su esposa mientras cargaba un cesto de ropa para tender, en la sala el pequeño Ryu veía la programación infantil en la tv.

Ryoma fue directo a la cocina y saco una ponta del refrigerador y se la bebió de pie en la cocina ya que estaba cansado de estar horas sentado en un avión, pero al notar la falta de alguien frunció el seño.

— ¿Sakimi? — Pregunto curioso a la castaña mirando alrededor sin ver a la pequeña peli verde.

—Ryoma ¿no recuerdas que día es hoy? —Le pregunto ella y al verlo fruncir el seño, exhalo un suspiro ya que ella sabía que Ryoma solía olvidar las fechas. —Hoy es día de…

— ¡Papá! —La ojirubi interrumpió a su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado para no tropezar, aunque se parecía mas al ambarino Sakimi había heredado un poco de la torpeza de su madre y eso incluía que se tropezaba con bastante con bastante regularidad. —¡Volviste, volviste! —Exclamo emocionada abrazándose a la pierna del hombre y sin dar oportunidad lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo con ella.

Ryoma miro extrañado a la ojirubi mayor.

—Está bien solo ve con ella, creo que te quiere mostrar algo —Le comento ella con una risita mientras se alejaban.

La niña arrastro a Ryoma a la segunda planta de la casa y lo hizo entrar en su cuarto, aquella recamara estaba infestada de rosa por todos lados, pero se notaba que ella habia heredado ese amor por el tenis de sus padres ya que había un maletín con raquetas junto a la cama de princesas que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Ella había hecho que Ryoma se sentara en la cama.

—Cierra los ojos —Le pidió.

— ¿Por qué? —Le pregunto seco, pero ella no se sintió mal, sabía que así era el carácter de su papi.

—Se-cre-to. —Hablo poniendo un dedo sobre su pequeñita boca y moviéndose de un lado a otro nerviosa.

Sin más que hacer, Ryoma acepto de mala gana y cerro los ojos, escucho como ella revolvía algunas cosas y se caían otras ¿Qué buscaba?

—Puedes abrir los ojos —Le pidió.

Al abrir poco a poco la mirada noto que frente a el había una copa –un poco deforme- de materiales que la niña reciclo, la parte de arriba era el galon que habia sacado de su cocina, habia un palo de madera sosteniéndolo sobre una base del mismo material, tenia montones de estrellitas sobre la parte de arriba y la base, estaba pintado de color dorado –de forma irregular, ya que algunas partes aun se veía el blanco del plástico- y en la base decía "para el mejor papá del mundo" en letras plateadas, se notaba que había puesto todo su esfuerzo en ese trabajo.

El sonrió imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Para mí? —Pregunto a la personita frente a él.

Asintió efusivamente dando a entender que si, el tomo el objeto en sus manos, pero lo que no se espero era a la criaturita aferrándose a su cuello.

— ¡Feliz día del padre! —Le dijo feliz.

—Thanks —Fue lo único que Ryoma alcanzo a decir.

Ya la noche había caído en la residencia y Sakuno y Ryoma estaban en la habitación preparándose para descansar, después de celebrar al peli verde toda la tarde Sakimi y Ryu habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

Sakuno salía del baño cuando sintió una presencia tras ella.

— ¿No me darás mi regalo? —hablo en la espalda de la ojirubi.

— ¿no tuviste ya muchos en el día? —Respondió divertida.

—El mejor regalo es el que me das en privado. —Indico mordisqueando su cuello.

Y Sakuno se dejo llevar por las caricias de su esposo, aquella seria una noche muy larga.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Ya sé que no es día del padre pero quería que el regalo de la nena fuera en una fecha especial y como el cumple de Ryoma ya lo tengo planeado en mi cabecita pensé que el dia del padre era el mejor día para darle algo - . – U

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	15. Dia 15: Crucero

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 15 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **CRUCERO**

Asomo la cabeza por cuarta vez en el dia a través de la baranda del barco, se suponía que ese viaje sería divertido, viajar sobre el mar y sentir la brisa del viento sobre su cabello, tomar el sol, eso es lo que debería sentir, no unas inmensas ganas de vomitar y marearse, en definitiva odiaba los cruceros.

Se puso de cuclillas para recuperar la compostura, unos minutos después recupero un poco la compostura y se puso de pie para comenzar a andar antes de que otra vez se mareara y vomitara por la borda nuevamente.

Se encamino al área de recreación del barco para explorar, mientras paseaba había visto una piscina, una pista de hockey sobre hierba, jacuzzis, un área de baile, el gimnasio y lo ultimo: una cancha de tenis.

Ella practicaba el deporte, no era muy buena pero se defendía y al parecer su estomago ya se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte para practicar unos golpes a la pared, pidió una raqueta y un par de pelotas al encargado y se dispuso a jugar un poco, era un poco triste jugar ella sola pero dado que habia ido a ese viaje solo con sus padres y su abuela paterna era mejor aburrirse sola que estar con sus padres solo junto a la piscina y tomando el sol.

—Mouuu —La pelota se fue volando por tercera vez en menos de dos minutos. — ¿Por qué me pasa esto siempre? —Se pregunto a si misma mientras recogía la pelota.

—Doblas mucho las rodillas —Escucho que alguien le hablaba, se giro alrededor pero no había nadie, miro a las gradas y fue cuando vio un par de ojos gatunos color ámbar que le llamaron la atención.

— ¿M-mis rodillas? —Pregunto dubitativa volteando a ver sus piernas.

—Encorvas mucho el cuerpo —Siguió. —La raqueta debes sostenerla más arriba de esa línea en el mango, —Dijo apuntando el objeto— doblas mucho el brazo y tu cabello es demasiado largo. —Volvió a hablar el desconocido.

Sakuno enrojeció de pena al escuchar como enumeraba sus errores ¿Quién era ese?.

El guapo desconocido salto directamente de la gradas directamente a la cancha y quedo frente a ella.

—Un partido. —Indico él, la visera tapaba parte de sus ojos y vio una sonrisa arrogante formarse en su boca.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo ella totalmente perdida.

—Tengamos un partido. —Fue lo único que le respondió el y al verlo más de cerca la castaña noto que su cabello era negro con toques verdes.

—Q-que grosero eres, al menos por educación preséntate. Soy Ryuzaki Sakuno ¿y tu?. —Le reclamo la castaña muy molesta.

—¿Derecho o revés? —Continúo ignorándola.

—Reves. —Contesto automáticamente.—¿Qu..? ¡No, espera! ¿No me vas a decir quién eres? —Volvió a increparle ya mas enojada con el chico, si, tal vez era guapo, pero era un verdadero egoísta sinvergüenza.

—Eeeh, si me haces un punto te lo diré. —Respondió con sorna.

— ¡Vale! No me importa si me das tu nombre o no, pero si hago un punto me pedirás disculpas apropiadamente por tu comportamiento. —Le reprocho apuntándolo.

—Derecho, yo saco. —Indico ignorándola, provocando que un tic apareciera en el ojo de Sakuno a ver que la ignoraba totalmente, el se dirijo a uno de los lados de la cancha.

Uno de los empleados del área de tenis en el barco se sentó para ser el árbitro, el chico de pelo oscuro reboto la pelota un par de veces y dio un saque que la sorprendió ya que la pelota cayo y giro frente a ella en dirección a su cara.

— ¡Kyaa! —Automáticamente ella se hizo a un lado cubriéndose el rostro. —Q-que fue eso, ¡fue peligroso! —Le reclamo indignada al ambarino con un brillo de lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sorry, no lo usare de nuevo. —Le prometió mientras se ajustaba la gorra.

—Mouuu. —Murmuro tomando posición en la cancha.

El partido se reanudo, y aunque ella le intentaba devolver las pelotas él era muy veloz, pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro sets y no podía anotar ni un punto, al ver que el sacaba un tiro hacia una de las esquinas ella alcanzo a regresarlo barriéndose para regresarla, haciendo que el jugador desconocido notara algo muy curioso en ella.

—Oye. —Le hablo el peliverde mientras preparaba su saque, arrojo la pelota hacia arriba listo para impactarla con la raqueta cuando le dijo algo mas a la chica. —Linda ropa interior. —Le dijo burlón golpeando la pelota en dirección a ella y haciendo que a la chica le saliera humo por las orejas,

—T-tu… —Parloteo la joven castaña apretando la raqueta con la mano. — ¡PERVERTIDO! —La ojirubi golpeo la pelota que iba hacia ella con tal ira que la pelota cayó frente a su contrincante girando sobre sí misma y saltando en dirección a la cara del chico, este sorprendido por el tiro que ella había hecho, no pudo reaccionar y dicha pelota golpeo de lleno en su cara y haciendo un punto al mismo tiempo cuando escucho al árbitro que gritaba.

—15-40 —Indico el joven que estaba de árbitro.

Sakuno aterrada se acerco al chico para auxiliarlo.

—Ahhh, l-lo siento —Hablo ella poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él para ayudarlo. —E-esa n-no era m-mi intención. —Tartamudeo ella totalmente apenada y tratando de disculparse, el se sentó en la cancha apoyado por ella.

—Ryoma —Respondió simplemente mientras se cubría el rostro con la mano para aliviar un poco el golpe .

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto totalmente confundida.

—Mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma. —Fue lo único que indico. —Te dije que si hacías un punto te lo diría ¿no?. —Comento con indiferencia.

— ¡E-eso no importa ahora! lo más importante es tu cara. —Le indico al ver la zona rojiza donde había impactado la pelota de tenis. — Ven vamos al área donde te entregan el equipo y pidamos… —Sakuno se ponía de pie para ir a pedir un botiquín pero sintió como él la tomaba del brazo y la jalo hacia él, juntando sus labios en el proceso.

Cuando la soltó, la cara de Sakuno era un poema ¿qué había sido eso? Ok, la había besado ¿era acaso un sueño? Los labios se sentían calientes y tenían un ligero sabor a uva, al fin cuando reacciono un pequeño sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas y desvió la mirada sin atreverse a mirarlo, sintió como se ponía de pie el joven y la ayudaba.

—Te perdonare el golpe, si cenas esta noche conmigo. —Le murmuro tan bajo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

—Ahh… ahh —Sakuno todavía estaba en shock por el contacto tan cercano que habían tenido hace unos momentos pero tuvo la suficiente lucidez para contestar. —S-si…

El fue en dirección a la salida murmurando un — _"nos vemos mas tarde, Ryuzaki_ "— formando una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

Y Sakuno chillo de felicidad internamente, aunque aun se mareara parece que tenía un motivo para empezar a amar los cruceros.

 **O —O — O**

Mientras tanto el joven empleado que hacía de arbitro fue totalmente ignorado por ambos jóvenes, miraba por donde se iba el peli verde con una gran gota tras su cabeza al tiempo que ella también salía corriendo por otra de las salidas del lugar.

—Estoo, oigan ¿y el partido? —Murmuro al aire sin que nadie le respondiera, frente a el paso una de esas bolas del viejo oeste, dando a entender que nadie lo oía y estaba solo en esa cancha. —Necesito otro empleo. —Lloro internamente el pobre.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Ese Ryoma loquillo xDD, y si Ryoma quería un partido para pedirle una cita a Sakuno, en fin, no se si a alguien le habrá gustado pero lo escribi con cariño.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	16. Dia 16: Reencuentro

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 16 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **REENCUENTRO**

El par de ojos ambar miraron sorprendidos a la menuda figura de Sakuno Ryuzaki frente a él, los ojos rubies de la muchacha le veían con incredulidad al tiempo que él llevaba la mano a su chaqueta tratando de ocultar el logo del país por el que ahora jugaría, ¿Por qué de todas las personas que podía encontrarse en ahí tenía que ser Ryuzaki? En Japón luego de haber sido expulsado del equipo nacional ella era la única que le había hecho sentir bien –sin que ella se diera cuenta- animándole con su fortuna de "buena suerte" ¡Y vaya que la había tenido! Ese mismo día por la noche, Ryoga le había ofrecido jugar por Estados Unidos y el había aceptado sin rechistar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de uno de los integrantes del equipo, más específicamente su hermano, Echizen Ryoga.

—Hey chibisuke ¿la conoces? —Pregunto el mayor al ver el intercambio de miradas de estos dos.

—Si. —Fue la única respuesta del joven

—Ohhh. —Dijo notando el ambiente. — Bueno, pues nos vamos adelantando. —L e indico al tiempo que hacía señas a los demás miembros para irse, era obvio que esos dos necesitaban hablar. —Nos alcanzas cuando puedas, vamos a ir a las canchas de entrenamiento chibisuke.

—Ok —Fue lo único que respondió mientras oía los pasos de sus compañeros alejarse de ahí.

Un tenso silencio reino en el pasillo del hotel donde se encontraban ¿Cuántas posibilidades había que Sakuno se registrara exactamente en el mismo lugar donde se hospedaba el equipo norteamericano? Menos del 1%, pero el destino parecía burlarse cruelmente de el en ese momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto fríamente.

—Y-yo —Balbuceo la joven, ella aun estaba sorprendida al ver al ambarino con otro uniforme distinto al de Japón, ahora entendía porque ese día cuando se lo encontró en la parada del autobús lo noto raro ya que el normalmente prefería andar solo en cualquier lugar. —B-bueno yo, he venido para apoyar al equipo de Japón. —Musito.

—Que mal, quedaran eliminados en la siguiente ronda del torneo. —Hablo el burlándose. —Jugaran contra América, o sea contra nosotros. —Indico haciendo énfasis en la palabra nosotros.

— ¿Por eso cuando te vi en la parada de autobús estabas tan raro? —Pregunto la castaña. — ¿Por qué ya no eras parte de la representación japonesa? —Indico ella, pero el peliverde no hacia ademan de hablar. — ¿No me vas a contestar, Ryoma kun?

— ¿Por qué tengo que responderte? —Hablo él desinteresado.

Ryoma solo ajusto su gorra de forma que ella no podía ver sus ojos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella pero el paso de largo, como si la ignorara. Pero no conto con que ella se armara de valor y le tomara la mano entrelazándola con la suya.

—E-está bien, Ryoma kun —Hablo tímidamente. —En realidad, no me importa si juegas por Japón, América o cualquier otro país. —Continúo ella armada de un valor que no sabía de donde había sacado. —Yo… solo quiero que Ryoma kun disfrute del tenis como siempre lo ha hecho, p-porque eres el jugador número uno y…

Ryoma no había volteado a verla en ningún momento pero sentía el calor en la mano de Sakuno tratando de transmitir todo su sentir.

—… Y yo quiero que Ryoma kun sea muy feliz, p-porque… le amo —Confeso totalmente sonrojada, ¡ya estaba, lo había dicho!

Ryoma se quedo estático un momento sin emitir palabra, tiempo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, sintió como el abandonaba el agarre de ambas manos, Sakuno se quedo observando la espalda del muchacho, tal vez a él le había molestado sus palabras, las lagrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos al tomar lo que parecía la respuesta del samurái Jr., creía estar preparada para todas las posible palabras que le diría el cómo —"No me interesa" — o — "No tengo tiempo para esto, debo practicar" — pero no pudo pensar en mas, ya que sintió que algo cubría su visión, al tocar su cabeza sintió un pedazo de tela sobre ella, Ryoma le había puesto la gorra y jalaba la visera de tal forma que le cubria los ojos y no podía verlo.

—Ryuzaki —Murmuro. — Mañana es el partido contra Japón. —Siguió el. — Ven a apoyarme llevando esto puesto mañana y a los partidos que le siguen. —Le ordeno.

Sakuno, sorprendida por las palabras del chico que amaba y llevada por un impulso se arrojo a el abrazándolo y sorprendiendo al peli verde por tal acción, el sintió las lagrimas de ella mojando su camisa y con algo de torpeza correspondió el contacto de la joven.

—No llores. —Le dijo, honestamente lo estaba poniendo nervioso con esas lagrimas.

—S-si, p-perdón Ryoma kun, es solo que… estoy feliz. —Le respondió sonriéndole al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Ryoma definitivamente no entendía el razonamiento de las mujeres ¿Por qué las mujeres lloraban por cualquier cosa? Era uno de los misterios que las rodeaba.

Sakuno al darse cuenta de la situación, se separo de el rápidamente de forma azorada.

—L-lo siento —Le dijo.

—…—Ryoma solo observo el actuar de la joven en silencio y se acerco a ella bajando nuevamente la visera de la gorra para tapar los ojos de la joven.

—Ryoma kun ¿Qué… —La joven no termino la frase al sentir un peso extra sobre la tela, oh por kami ¡Echizen Ryoma la estaba besando! –Indirectamente por la gorra- ¡pero la estaba besando!, sintió que el peso se alejaba de su cabeza y escucho los pasos de él, al levantar la gorra lo vio entrando al elevador.

—Ryuzaki —Índico mientras esperaba el cierre automático de las puertas.

—¿si?.

—Tu cabello aun es demasiado largo. —Le espeto sin voltear.

—¡Ryoma kun!, mouuu. —Respondió molesta tomando una de las largas trenzas entre sus manos.

—Pero... —Volteo hacia ella encarándola. —Me gusta. —Sonrió arrogante al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se cerraban, dejando a una sorprendida y sonrojada Sakuno asimilando las palabras del ambarino.

Puede que su reencuentro no haya sido en el mejor momento y lugar, pero había traído consecuencias muy fructíferas para ambos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Este es mi punto de vista del reencuentro de Ryoma y Sakuno cuando ella llegue a Australia y se encuentren, siempre me he preguntado cual será la reacción de Sakuno cuando vea que no juega por Japón, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Cuando lo relei me pareció muy la escena de Sasuke y Sakura de Naruto pero me gusto como quedo.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	17. Dia 17: Beso Francés

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 **Pareja:** Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 **Rated:** "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _ **CONTINUACION DEL DIA 2 "CONFESION"**_

 **BESO FRANCES/KISS FRENCH**

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella fiesta en el restaurante de Kawamura sempai y la nieta de la entrenadora aun no se atrevía a verlo. Después de la confesión de la chica Ryoma no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía referente a ella, la apreciaba, cierto, ¿pero que sentía él con respecto a Ryuzaki?, además había algo más importante que lo anterior ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el contacto de su boca con la de ella?

 _Echizen…_

—Mmmm . —Murmuro.

 _Echizen…_

—… — Le parecía haber oído algo.

— ¡Echizen! —Exclamo el profesor molesto golpeando el pupitre del ambarino.

—Ah —Ryoma despertó de su ensoñación y volteo a ver al profesor con aburrimiento.

—Si vuelve a distraerse en mi clase lo sacare—Le indico el hombre mientras retomaba la clase.

Algunas risitas salían de las bocas de sus compañeros pero las ignoro volteando aburrido a la lección que le dictaba el profesor, después de que el mismo dio por terminadas las clases del día –al fin- salió del aula con el maletín deportivo al hombro para ir a casa, ese día no tenia entrenamiento del club asi que tomaría una ponta fría y dormiría el resto del día, no le habían dado deberes así que podía hacer lo que se le antojase el resto de la tarde.

—Mouuu —Escucho una voz muy conocida por él y pudo ver a la chica que rondaba su cabeza últimamente caminando a prisa en dirección contraria a la salida, llevaba lo que parecía una carta en la mano y su largo cabello estaba suelto solo sujetado con un prendedor en forma de cerezo.

Se extraño al ver a Ryuzaki doblar por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera, generalmente ella iba directo a casa después de terminadas las clases, también recordó que desde aquel incidente con el alcohol que había tenido la ojirubi, ella paro de asistir a sus partidos y entrenamientos, cosa que sin saber también le empezaba a molestar ¿Por qué? Ni el estaba seguro de la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

La siguió sigilosamente unos pasos atrás –ella era tan distraída que ni siquiera lo noto- y la vio llegar a la azotea del edificio, al acercarse pudo notar que un chico estaba frente a ella, no alcanzo a oír lo que le dijo el tipo, pero de un momento a otro hablaba y se revolvía el cabello como loco y al siguiente le dijo algo a la joven pero ella negaba fervientemente indicándole algo y noto como él se acercaba a la joven intimidándola, eso ya no le estaba gustando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **Momentos antes**_

—Otra vez no pude disculparme con Ryoma kun. —Pensó Sakuno mientras se dirigía a los casilleros para poder sacar sus zapatos e irse a casa, aunque ya había pasado un mes todavía no podía enfrentarse al ambarino e ir a pedirle disculpas por los efectos del alcohol en ella, lo vio pasar incontables veces en los pasillos pero siempre que le iba a hablar terminaba acobardándose y se escondía.

Abrió su locker para tomar sus zapatos pero noto una carta que iba dirigida a ella, la tomo y comenzó a leerla en silencio.

" _Querida Ryuzaki Sakuno :_

 _No me conoces, pero no puedo aguantar más,_

 _Me gustaría decirte algo muy importante_

 _Te esperare en la azotea del primer edificio al terminar las clases_

 _Atte: Anónimo"_

Sakuno se sorprendió ¿Quién podría ser? Ella no se consideraba demasiado popular –si lo era pero ella no lo sabía-, indecisa entre ir o no ir, ella pensó que sería grosero dejar plantada a la persona que se había molestado en dejarle esa nota.

Cerro el casillero y se encamino en dirección a las escaleras, le había parecido oír un ruido mientras caminaba por el pasillo pero no le hizo caso y continuo.

—Mouu "Sera mi imaginación". —Pensó esto último para si misma.

Al llegar a la azotea pudo ver a un chico, era alto, de cabello color castaño cenizo y ojos oscuros.

—Ryuzaki san has venido —Hablo el desconocido.

—D-disculpa ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto avergonzada la castaña acercándose un poco.

— ¡Lo siento, olvide presentarme! —Hablo el chico rascándose la nuca— Soy Komoe Otani, estoy en segundo año. —Justo como ella sospechaba.

—Mucho gusto Otani sempai. —Respondió amablemente. — Ehh… tú me mandaste esto ¿cierto? —Indico mostrando la carta.

— ¡Si! —Respondió feliz, pero enseguida se mostro algo nervioso. —Cof, cof. —Tosió aclarándose la garganta. —Ryuzaki san.

—Dime —Le contesto inocente.

—M-m-me g-g-gu-gust.. ¡ahhh, es difícil decirlo! —Dijo exasperado el Komoe revolviéndose el cabello.

—¿? —La joven solo lo miraba sin entender.

—Ryuzaki san, me gustas. —Lo saco de golpe. —Por favor, se mi novia. —Le pidió.

—Ahh… ahh —Sakuno se quedo sin habla, no se esperaba una declaración de amor por parte del cenizo, ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía darle falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo, además todavía no podía sacarse cierto par de ojos ámbar de la mente y el corazón. —Ehhh, d-de verdad a-aprecio lo que me acabas de decir —Le indico con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. —P-pero ya estoy enamorada de alguien.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! —Exclamo molesto, ya que no esperaba el rechazo de la joven y eso le dolió en su orgullo. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Quién es? ¡Dime!

—N-no puedo decírtelo —Indico negando con la cabeza avergonzada.

—Venga confiesa, me he humillado a un rechazo —Volvió a indicar más molesto que antes.

— ¡No quiero! — Respondio dando un paso atrás para alejarse, ya se estaba asustando de la reacción de su sempai y estaba preparada para salir de ahí cuando sintió una presencia tras ella.

—Ryuzaki, aquí estabas —Escucho una fría voz que ella reconoció perfectamente.

Sakuno giro la cabeza lentamente y vio la gran figura de Echizen Ryoma tras ella, su cara enrojeció mas –si era posible- al tenerlo tan cerca y solo alcanzo a tartamudear.

—R-R-Ryoma k… — estaba tan sorprendida que no noto cuando él la tomo de la nuca y sello sus bocas en un beso, dejándola en shock.

Sintio el calido contacto de los labios del ambarino con la suya, la lengua del chico mordisqueo el labio pidiendo permiso para entrar, y esta aun en su ensoñación acepto, permitiendo que ambas lenguas tuvieran contacto y danzaran juntas al tiempo que la mano de Ryoma dejo la nuca de la chica y bajo ambas manos a los extremos de sus suaves caderas, al sentir la falta de oxigeno ambos dejaron el roce lentamente hasta separarse, Sakuno sintió un sabor a uva dentro de su boca y se toco los labios mordiéndose el labio inferior por inercia .

Mientras tanto Ryoma sopesaba lo que había hecho hace unos momentos, vale, había besado a Ryuzaki por impulso, pero por algún motivo se sentía feliz.

—" _Ni idea"._ —Pensó dentro de sí mismo.

—O-oye ¡que mierda te pasa! —Exploto Otani al haber sido testigo de la escenita de ambos.

— ¿Y tú eres? —Pregunto desinteresadamente Ryoma.

— ¡No te importa! —Le respondió molesto, más que nada por el tono que había usado el ambarino para dirigirse a él. —Ryuzaki estaba a punto de decirme algo importante ¿cierto Ryuzaki? —Animo a la ojirubi.

Pero no era escuchado por Sakuno, quien aun estaba en el limbo donde Ryoma la había dejado hasta hace unos momentos, y le ignoro totalmente.

—Si quieres intentar algo con MI novia —Hablo burlón y arrogante, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi" y apegando a Sakuno contra su pecho, quien al oír la palabra "novia" de labios del peliverde bajo de su nube. —Vénceme en un partido, sempai—Agrego burlándose más.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees? —Le Pregunto Komoe.

—Echizen Ryoma —Le contesto simplemente.

Otani se hizo hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre, Ryoma era uno de los miembros más fuertes del club de tenis de Seigaku –y se rumoreaba que cuando fuera a tercero seria capitán- y prefería no meterse con una de las estrellas deportivas de la escuela.

—¡Hagan lo que se les dé la gana.! — Les grito.

Y escapo por la puerta del lugar a toda velocidad.

—Mada mada dane —Dijo al mirando por donde se había marchado mientras aun sujetaba a Sakuno contra su pecho.

—E-esto… R-Ryoma kun —Nuevamente se ponía roja y se aferraba a la chaqueta de él sin subir la mirada. — E-eso que dijiste… —Murmuro avergonzada.

—Ahhh ¿no es verdad? —Comento distraído.

— ¿No te… —Trago saliva. Mientras apretaba mas la chaqueta del uniforme de el- ¿No te estás burlando de mi?, ya sabes… por lo que hice —Dijo casi en un susurro.

—No —Contesto el simplemente.

—E-estoy feliz. —Murmuro contra él con una gran sonrisa.

—Oye Ryuzaki —Le hablo. —No lo sabía. —Le comento burlón a la castaña.

Ella levanto al fin la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo con duda.

— ¿Saber? —Pregunto sin saber a qué se refería el ambarino. — ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto con curiosidad.

— ¿No te das una idea? —Pregunto en un tono arrogante.

—No te estoy entendiendo Ryoma kun. —Sakuno no entendía que quería decir su –reciente- novio.

—No sabía… que el beso francés se te daba tan bien. —Siguió burlándose.

Y Sakuno solo pudo abrir y cerrar los labios como un pez, momento que aprovecho Ryoma para comenzar la danza dentro de su boca una vez más.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Como lo pude al principio del título, este OS es una continuación del día 2, espero que lo hayan disfrutado

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	18. Dia 18: Lazo

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 18 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **LAZO**

Sakuno estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, terminaba de hacerse una trenza francesa y cuando finalizo puso un lazo color plateado para adornarla al final, ya tenía 17 años así que pensó que ya era hora de cambiar de peinado.

Alabándose a si misma por el trabajo tomo su maletín y su equipo de tenis, bajo a la cocina de su casa donde saludo a su madre como usualmente y después de tomar su desayuno se encamino directamente a la escuela.

— ¡Sakuno!

Al voltear en dirección donde la llamaban, la ojirubi pudo ver la silueta de su mejor amiga Tomoka Osakada saludándola, paro un momento para esperarla y ambas comenzaron a caminar juntas a la escuela.

— ¿Nuevo peinado? —Le pregunto la de coletas.

—Sí, pensé que ya era tiempo —Respondió tocando la trenza.

—Pues se te ve genial. —Halago con una sonrisa su amiga.

—Gracias Tomo chan. —En su interior esperaba que cierto ambarino notara el cambio de imagen que había decidido darse.

Al llegar al colegio, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, que el teorema de pitagoras, que la época sengoku, conjugar los verbos, etc., etc.

Durante el receso incluso los 3 novatos de Seigaku le habían dicho que se veía bien pero la persona que ella quería que le dijera algo no parecía notar el cambio que habia hecho.

Ryoma dormía tranquilamente en su lugar, los cabellos caian desordenados por la frente del chico y parecía tener un sueño apacible.

Se sintió un poco triste a ver que no lograba llamar la atención del joven asi que mejor decidió darse por vencida y dejarlo todo por la paz ese dia.

Las clases habían terminado, sakuno tomo sus cosas, fue a los casilleros para cambiarse los zapatos y se encamino al club de tenis femenino, hoy tenia entrenamiento, ella había mejorado pero no al punto de ser considerada para titular, sin embargo el ver a Ryoma esforzándose siempre la hacía dar lo mejor de ella.

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando cierto peli verde pasó a su lado.

—Ryuzaki. —La llamo.

Esta al escuchar que la llamaban volteo y vio al muchacho que la observaba detenidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Ryoma kun?

—Ese lazo para el cabello… —Tomo la visera de su gorra y la ajusto a la altura de sus ojos — Se te ve bien. —Dicho esto siguió su camino a las canchas masculinas de tenis.

Y una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la joven mientras el se alejaba.

A partir de ese dia Sakuno siempre, indiscutiblemente adornaba su cabello con un lazo de color distinto cada dia.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Esta cortito porque solo es un drabble pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, para mi esto sería típico de Ryoma a Sakuno.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	19. Dia 19: Cosplay

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 19 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook.

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **COSPLAY**

El sol golpeaba fuerte sobre la ciudad, estaban en agosto y junto con el mes de julio el calor era abrasador en la ciudad de Tokio, una joven de largo cabello castaño y ojos rubí se quitaba el sudor que corría por su frente en ese momento, era un infierno tener que trabajar con ese clima, pero necesitaba un salario para cubrir sus necesidades estudiantiles, trabajar y estudiar no era fácil pero se las arreglaba como podía. Su mejor amiga Tomoka, una extrovertida chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño siempre trataba de llevarla a alguna fiesta de la universidad para que "sacara su estrés" pero ella prefería quedarse en casa –cuando no tenia tareas que hacer- y leer un libro o solo ver la tv, ir a una lugar lleno de extraños y llenarse de alcohol no era precisamente una forma que le atrayera para distraerse.

El sonido del timbre en la cocina la saco de su ensoñación, a paso veloz se dirigió a la escotilla donde dos bebidas frías esperaban a ser entregadas, las puso en la charola y la tomo con fuerza para no tropezar y tirar el producto encima de los clientes –con lo patosa que era no dudaba que eso pasaría- y la entrego en la mesa correspondiente. Trabajaba en un café cosplay, ese día le tocaba vestirse de maid y el traje le estaba matando por dentro, a veces les tocaba disfrazarse de conejos, de personajes de alguna serie animada y en parte era divertido pero en ocasiones como esa odiaba su trabajo.

—Mouu, es como ir con un sauna personal puesto. —Murmuro acongojada.

—No te preocupes Sakuno. — Le animo Ann Tachibana, ella era una compañera de la universidad a la que apreciaba mucho y quien la había recomendado con el dueño para poder trabajar ahí. — El jefe me ha dicho que hay un evento especial mañana y que estaremos muy frescas con el traje vamos a usar.

Sakuno en su mente rogaba porque fuera un traje con una falda que le dejara respirar las piernas y una blusa de algodón que le dejara respirar.

—Ojala sea algo como fairy tail. —Los ojos de Ann parecían brillar con la solamencion de esa serie, sabia que su amiga amaba a uno de los personajes un tal Crey o Tey, no recordaba el nombre.

—Si nos da algo que no sea tan vaporoso como este traje estaré bien. —Respondió la ojirubi jalando el cuello del vestido para que entrara algo de aire.

—Estoy segura que lo que usemos mañana nos encantara. —Hablo emocionada su amiga.

—Si tú lo dices. —Susurro esperanzada.

Al dia siguiente

—¡Kyaaaa! N-no, no y no, m-me niego a salir así. — Dijo exaltada Sakuno mientras tomaba uno de los vestidos del lugar y su cubría por encima del disfraz actual que llevaba en ese momento, prefería usar el vestido del dia anterior, al menos le tapaba más que lo que llevaba encima.

—Anda Sakuno, solo será durante tu turno y además andaremos muy fresquitas, yo también estoy vestida como tú y mírame, no me molesta.

—Mouuu…

— ¡Pero quítate eso de encima ya! —Ann tiro del vestido de maid que hasta el día anterior la chica habia llevado puesto y se lo quito a la fuerza dejando al descubierto la vergüenza de la ojirubi.

Tan solo llevaba un sujetador color verde musgo con detalles en dorado y la parte baja del bikini era también del mismo color, una tela roja larga por delante y por detrás cubría su parte mas intima, llevaba unas botas también verde musgo con detalles en dorado y su largo cabello siempre en dos trenzas ahora caía en una sola trenza de lado, si, era evento especial de Star Wars por el dichoso estreno de la película y como el cine estaba cercano, al dueño del lugar se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que todas las meseras debían cosplayearse de princesa Leia… en versión de esclava.

Y Sakuno se moría de la vergüenza al tener tanta piel al descubierto, pero era eso o la despedían, odiaba aquel cosplay pero ahí le pagaban muy bien y no podía perder un empleo que se acomodaba perfectamente a sus horarios escolares y le permitía pagarse la cuota.

—Está bien Saku, solo será hoy y el jefe no nos pedira usarlo más, le obligue a firmar que no volverá a hacernos disfrazar así otra vez. —Y dicho esto le mostro un papel con las firmas correspondientes.

—D-de donde has sacado eso —Murmuro sorprendida.

—Tengo mis contactos —Respondió, y dicho esto enrollo aquel papel y lo guardo en el casillero donde guardaba sus cosas.

—Ya veo. —Una gran gota corrió por su cabeza mientras miraba a su amiga.

—No te hagas la boba y salgamos. —Dicho esto la empujo fuera del camerino rumbo al área de mesas.

Sakuno tuvo que soportar varias miraditas y uno que otro coqueteo por el resto de la tarde, estaba prohibido toquetear a las meseras o sacarles foto sin permiso así que por ese lado se sentía segura. Casi a las 7 de la noche el lugar estaba lleno, Sakuno limpiaba una de las mesas cuando escucho el grito de su amiga.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Curiosa se acerco a la entrada del local y vio a un chico alto de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Ya ves, solo quería comer algo. —Respondió.

—No te hagas el tonto Momoshiro Takeshi, ya tenias el plan de venir aquí ¿cierto? —Reprendió molesta.

—Claro que no. —Tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

—Ann ¿pasa algo malo? —Hablo preocupada Sakuno por la actitud que había tomado la de cabello. — ¿Momoshiro sempai? —Murmuro sorprendida al ver al ojivioleta frente a él, ella sabía que Ann tenia novio pero no se imaginaba que era su sempai de la universidad.

—Ohh, la pequeña Ryuzaki —Saludo con una gran sonrisa el chico.

— ¿Se conocen? —Pregunto la de cabello corto extrañada, pero mando al diablo sus preguntas cuando vio a un hombre vestido de Darth Vader cerca, ¡Mierda, el jefazo!.

Ann tomo al chico del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia ella.

—Escúchame bien Momo, mas te vale no decir que eres mi novio aquí o me despedirán por recibir visitas en horas de trabajo. —Le dijo en voz baja y con una sonrisa de ultratumba plasmada en el rostro.

—Entendido. —Respondió el aludido con la frente sombreada de negro, Ann daba miedo enojada mejor mantenerla tranquilita y contenta a que desatara su furia contra él.

—Sakuno. —La de ojos castaños le hizo señas a su amiga para que se acercara discretamente y le susurro al oído. — ¿Por favor podrías atender a este tonto? Si lo atiendo en mi área el jefe podría descubrir que ando coqueteando en mis horas de trabajo.

—Sí, claro. —Asintió la castaña. — No te preocupes Ann, yo lo atiendo. —Sonrió a su amiga para que no se preocupara.

—Gracias, me has salvado. —Suspiro aliviada. — Y tú, no hagas ninguna tontería. —Volteando a ver al ojivioleta.

—Vaaale. —Murmuro el chico. — ¿Pero me dejas tomarte una foto con ese cosplay? —Pregunto a la ojiazul esperanzado mientras sostenía su celular con la cámara preparada. — ¡Auch! — Pero la respuesta que recibió fue un zape en la cabeza y que después la susodicha se retirara a atender sus mesas ignorandolo. —Con un no era suficiente. —Y unos lagrimones salieron por sus ojos.

—Sempai, por aquí —Le indico.

—Ah, Ryuzaki olvide decir que un amigo mío vendrá más tarde, no debe tardar en llegar. —Se compuso inmediatamente, ni parecía que hace un momento estaba llorando.

—B-bueno, de hecho tengo una mesa para dos disponible, lo llevare a tu mesa en cuanto llegue.

—Gracias.

Sakuno llevo a Momo a su mesa y le acerco el menú, lo dejo un momento para que decidiera que iba a ordenar, se acerco a una de las mesas para entregarles su cuenta, recogió los platos sucios y cuando se dirigía a la mesa de Momo para tomarle la orden la campanilla de la entrada sonó avisando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

—B-bienv… —Sakuno se quedo sin habla al ver al chico que estaba de pie en la entrada, un chico guapísimo, alto, de complexión media, cabellos desordenados y negros con unos ligeros toques verde seguido de unos ojos felinos color ámbar hicieron a la pobre perder el aliento y le quito el habla momentáneamente pero logro componerse para salir de su ensoñación. —Bienvenido ¿b-busca una mesa para una persona? —Pregunto torpemente al notar como el chico de ojos ambarinos la escaneaba con la mirada, poniéndola más nerviosa al tiempo que cubría sus pechos con la charola en busca de un falso refugio.

—Busco a Momoshiro. —Fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquel joven.

Sakuno salió de su vergüenza al escuchar nombre del mencionado.

—¿Eres el amigo que espera Momoshiro-sempai?

—Yes. —Contesto en ingles.

—S-sígueme por favor. —Comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mesas del fondo donde estaba sentado Momoshiro con baba saliéndole de la comisura de la boca con cada platillo que veía. En el menú. —Momo sempai, s-su amigo ya llego. Toma asiento por favor. —Le pidió al joven quien tomo lugar en la mesa.

—¡Echizen al fin llegaste!. —Exclamo. — Gracias Ryuzaki, te presento a mi amigo Echizen Ryoma es americo-japones, acaba de llegar de Norteamérica y es el nuevo miembro del club de tenis de la universidad, es un poco huraño pero cuando pasas mucho tiempo con él te acostumbras. —Lo presento riéndose.

—Momo sempai, te la estas ganando —Dijo amenazante.

—M-mucho gusto Ryoma kun. —Saludo sonrojada sin atreverse a verlo a la cara. —T-te dejo un menú, los dejare un momento para tomar sus ordenes juntas. —Y huyo de ahí siendo seguida por un par de ojos felinos.

Mientras tanto los otros dos se quedaron en la mesa sentados y en silencio, pero para al ojivioleta nada se le escaba

—Lo he notado. —Se burlo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto un confundido Ryoma.

—No te hagas el desentendido, he notado como has mirado a Ryuzaki —Se mofo picándole las costillas.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Oh vamos Echizen, por primera vez miraste algo que no es una pelota de tenis desde que llegaste.

— ¿Me has hecho venir aquí solo para ver chicas en poca ropa? —Mostro cara de aburrimiento el peliverde, cambiando el tema.

—¡Claro que no! Te hice venir para que conozcas mas de la cultura que corre por tus venas. —Exclamo poéticamente su sempai.

—Ya, ¿y un café cosplay me va a mostrar esa cultura? —Lo miro escéptico.

—Deja de quejarte y disfruta la experiencia, mira que no pude hacer que mi novia me atendiera como yo quería. —Exclamo frustrado.

—Ehhh, entonces lo único que querías era ver a tu novia en poca ropa. —Se burlo.

—C-claro que no —un tinte rojo se asomo en las mejillas de Momoshiro. — Sabia que ella trabajaba en un café cosplay pero no sabía que hoy se cosplayearia de una película tan famosa.

—Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con tu decisión el cartel que está afuera promocionando el evento ¿cierto?.

—Ahhhh. —Momoshiro soltó un suspiro al verse acorralado. — Recuérdame no discutir contigo nunca más.

—Mada mada dane —Se burlo de nueva cuenta.

Echizen noto que se acercaba la ojirubi y detuvo la conversación.

—Estoo ¿quieren ordenar? —Pregunto tímidamente.

— ¡Si, me muero de hambre! —Exclamo un hambriento pelinegro. — Quiero el omelette de huevo con arroz, un plato de curry, una orden de sushi de huevas de pescado, una crepe de banana con chocolate y un batido de fresa. —Termino de ordenar con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

A Sakuno le resbalo una gota de sudor en la cabeza al escuchar todo lo que había ordenado, todos en la universidad sabían que Momo era un glotón.

—¿Ryoma kun no va a ordenar? —Pregunto sonriente al mencionado.

—Curry, bolas de arroz, arroz pilaf, un pedazo de pastel de frutas y una ponta —Ordeno sin expresión en la cara.

La gota en la cabeza de Sakuno se hizo más grande al tomar la orden del ambarino, al parecer ambos tenistas tenían el apetito igual de grande.

—Volveré en un momento. —Susurro levemente, se alejo y aun podía sentir la mirada de Ryoma sobre ella mientras caminaba.

—Se gustan, son novios, se besan, Sakuno y Ryoma debajo de un… ¡Auch! —El grito de Momo se escucho por todo el salón.

—Pensé que había pisado mi mochila, pero solo era el pie de sempai, entonces no importa. —Hablo fríamente el peliverde.

10 minutos después llegaban las ordenes de ambos jóvenes y comieron en silencio —bueno, Momo prácticamente devoraba— de vez en cuando Sakuno se acercaba a preguntar si necesitaban algo mas, miraba de reojo al chico sonrojada y se retiraba en silencio.

Pasados 40 minutos ambos estaban satisfechos, ya habían pagado la cuenta y Momo de alguna forma había logrado escaparse para charlar rápidamente con su novia, Ryoma quedo aburrido en la mesa, sin Momo él se aburría como una papa sin nada más que hacer.

 _¡Kyaaa!_

Escucho el grito de la castaña a unos pasos de distancia. Volteo su cabeza rápidamente y no le gusto lo que vio, era un pequeño grupo de cuatro chicos y uno de los ellos toqueteaba a la chica, quien no podía defenderse al tratarse de un cliente y trataba inútilmente de que no le pusiera la mano encima, se puso de pie y camino en dirección a donde se encontraba la joven, tomando con fuerza la mano del sinvergüenza.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejo el tipejo.

—Creía que en estos lugares estaba prohibido tocar a las meseras sin permiso. —Susurro amenazante.

—E-ella me dejo tocarla. —Respondió patéticamente el pervertido.

—C-claro que no. —Murmuro ella comenzando a llorar.

Ryoma apretó con más fuerza la mano de aquel tipejo al ver la reacción de la chica, casi podía escuchar como se le rompían los huesos de la mano y como comenzaba a llorar como una rata a la que le echan veneno.

—Largate. — Le exigió en voz baja soltándole la mano, el grupo que estaba en la mesa dejo dinero sin contar y salieron del lugar.

—Gracias Ryoma kun —Agradeció secándose las lagrimas.

—A ver ¿Qué pasa aquí? —La persona vestida de Darth Vader llego a donde se encontraban Ryoma y Sakuno pero hablaba de forma afeminada..

—J-jefe, no paso na…

—Pasa que unos tontos se quisieron propasar con una de tus empleadas ¿Qué clase de gerente permite eso? — La interrumpió sin dejarle hablar.

—O sea ¿Cómo? —Exclamo el jefe de la castaña bastante sorprendido y se quito el casco dejando ver a un hombre de unos 35 años con el pelo rubio y… ¿eso que tenía en las pestañas era mascara? —No puede ser, me hubieran toqueteado a mí. —Se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que a Sakuno le resbalase una gota en la cabeza y Ryoma lo ignoro. —Dejando eso de lado, Sakuno chan puedes irte temprano hoy por lo sucedido, no te lo descontare de tu paga pero eso si, te quiero aquí tempranito el lunes.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —Le dijo de corazón al hombre ¿mujer? Frente a ella. Volteo a ver a Ryoma pero noto que ya no estaba a su lado. Al parecer se había marchado mientras le agradecía a su jefe.

Fue rumbo a los camerinos de vestuario y tras encontrarse con Ann y Momo y explicarles la situación –recibiendo por respuesta de su amiga y su novio que si veían a esos tipos por ahí los golpearían- se vistió, tomo su bolso y salió por la puerta trasera de servicio sorprendiéndose al ver a Ryoma recargado en la pared esperando algo.

— ¿Ryoma kun? —Pregunto dudosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tardaste. —Respondió ignorando la pregunta. — Vámonos. —Ordeno comenzando a andar en dirección a la acera.

—Estoo... ¿A-a donde? —Comenzando a seguirlo.

—Te acompañare a tu casa obviamente. —Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—ehhh… ¡¿ehhh?! —Exclamo sorprendida.

—Es posible que esos tipos vuelvan por aquí, así que vendré a recogerte todos los días que trabajes.

—Gracias otra vez, Ryoma kun. —Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla al muchacho a quien le tomo desprevenido esta acción.

—Vámonos. —Avergonzado pero sin mostrarlo frente a ella comenzó a andar seguido con Sakuno a su lado.

Quién diría que por las consecuencias de un tonto cosplay ella conocería al amor de su vida y futuro padre de sus hijos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Perdoooon, ya sé que termino el mes RyoSaku, ¡ Pero para compensarlos les he traído este OS de 2740 palabritas!, creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, ¡Me pondré al corriente con los demás en cuanto pueda!

 **No me queda mas que desearles que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y un año nuevo maravilloso, de corazón les deseo que se cumplan todos sus deseos.**

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	20. Dia 20: América

**Disclaimer:** _Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento_

 _Día 20 del evento para el foro Ponta Pair Love en facebook_

 **Pareja:** _Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki_

 **Rated:** _Rated "M" a parti del dia 4 del evento_

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **AMERICA**

Echizen Sakuno miro otra vez el diccionario que tenía entre manos, releía una y otra vez algunas líneas antes de entrar al establecimiento, ya tenía 21 años así que debía de poder sobrevivir por sí misma en algún momento ¿no?, a su lado su ahora esposo Echizen Ryoma la miraba detenidamente notando como el pequeño diccionario ingles-japonés de bolsillo era presa de la ansiedad de su mujer, ya que lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que no le sorprendería si el libro comenzaba a hablar y a quejarse por cómo estaba siendo tratado.

— ¿Ya podemos a entrar? — Preguntó el con aburrimiento.

—Espera por favor, solo tengo que releer esta parte una vez más —Hablo ella.

—Sakuno, es solo un McDonald's —Respondió como si nada — Solo dime que es lo que vas a querer y yo lo pediré por ti en la caja —Le respondió de mala gana, el ya tenía hambre y dado que, aun estaban teniendo la reformas finales en la cocina de su nueva casa, Sakuno aun no podía cocinar en ella.

—Y-ya lo sé. — Le respondió apenada, un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa? —Le pregunto con un tinte molesto.

Sakuno bajo la mirada y se dedico a mirar solo el piso del lujoso Ferrari plateado de su marido, el peli verde era ya un jugador profesional de tenis y ocupaba ahora el puesto número uno en el mundo, logrando desplazar a grandes jugadores como Rafael Nadal y Roger Federer a los segundo y tercer lugar del ranking mundial pese a la juventud del ambarino, así que económicamente le iba de maravilla y se podía dar el lujo de ese coche o incluso hacer una casa con un estilo totalmente japonés en la ciudad de Nueva York, en unos de los suburbios altos de la ciudad.

—Yo… me siento inútil. — Le respondió comenzando a llorar.

Esa confesión descoloco totalmente al ambarino, sabia que a ella le costaría adaptarse a una cultura totalmente opuesta a la suya pero no pensó que llegaría hasta tal punto.

—Llevamos casi tres meses aquí y no puedo pedir ni una hamburguesa sin que tú me ayudes a hacer la orden –Volvió a sollozar — No puedo hacer las compras porque me confundo con las direcciones, aun no sé cómo manejar el dólar para poder comprar las cosas que a ti tanto te gustan, todo esto es… es… muy frustrante –Hablo ella tomándose la cara entre las manos llorando y evitando la cara de Ryoma.

La ojirubi no era tonta, estaba consciente de que al casarse con él era muy probable que se tuviera que mudar a América por la carrera de tenis de su esposo, pero no pensaba que el choque cultural le afectaría tanto, al principio pensó que podría resistirlo, que solo debía acostumbrarse y comenzaría a aprender de la cultura americana, pero al pasar el tiempo y notar que no podia hacer nada mas sin estar con Ryoma poco a poco la comenzaba a desesperar y a querer regresar a su tierra natal.

—No eres inútil. –Le murmuro en voz baja con los ojos cerrados y recostado en el asiento, pero si hablo lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara. — El idioma llevara su tiempo, pero te ayudare cuando tenga ratos libres —Al escuchar eso Sakuno lo volteo a ver sorprendida por lo que el le decía — El dinero no es problema, ese me sobra y no me importa lo más mínimo si gastas de mas al comprar y sobre las cosas que me gustan… —Paro un momento antes de continuar y volteo su mirada hacia la ventana del piloto indiferente— ¿Tu estas aquí no?

La chica rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas y sonrió.

—Gracias, Ryoma kun —Expreso totalmente agradecida usando el sufijo con el que normalmente lo llamaba en Japón.

—Mada mad… —Murmuraba su típico lema, cuando repentinamente sintió como ella tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, lo acerco a ella y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

—Sé que esto no es bien visto en Japón —Alcanzo a oírla — pero yo se que en America si puedes mostrar afecto con tu pareja en vía publica. —Le dijo con una gran sonrisa adornada en su rostro.

—Como sea –Murmuro Echizen bajando del auto velozmente para que ella no viera su sonrojo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?¿vamos a entrar sí o no? –El abrió la puerta del copiloto y extendió su mano a su mujer para ayudarla a bajar del auto.

—Si, vamos — Dijo tomando la mano de su esposo para bajar y encaminarse al local y al fin poder satisfacer sus estómagos.

Cierto, vivir en otro país como América era difícil, pero sabía que si tomaba la mano de Ryoma en el camino al aprendizaje todo estaría bien.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Atrasada pero me estoy poniendoal dia con el mes RyoSaku.

Chia S.R. me dijo una vez que Ryoma era un tsundere y estoy totalmente de acuerdo xDD.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	21. Dia 21: Kimodameshi

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 21 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **KIMODAMESHI**

— ¡Kyaaaa! — Se dejo oir el grito de una pareja en la oscuridad de la cueva marina, los gritos se mezclaban con las olas chocando en el peñasco del lugar.

Sakuno se froto las manos nerviosa mientras veía de reojo a su compañero, al fin habia llegado el campamento de verano que Seigaku hacia cada año, esa vez toco ir a la playa de Sezoko en la prefectura de Chiba y como siempre debía hacerse la tradicional prueba de valor a los alumnos, Tomoka y ella tenían que ir juntas ya que las parejas se habían asignado por la mañana pero como la chica de coletas habia tratado de coquetear con Kaidoh al medio dia –los grupos de segundo y tercero habían ido juntos-, ambos habían tenido un pequeño incidente y se habían lastimado un pie ella y el creador del boomerang snake un brazo respectivamente, evitando que ambos pudieran hacer la prueba, así que los profesores rápidamente encontraron la solución emparejando a la chica de trenzas con el compañero de Kaidoh: Echizen Ryoma. En parte estaba feliz porque pasaría un poco de tiempo a solas con el chico que tanto quería –y al que aun no se atrevía a declararse- y por la otra, estaba el pequeño detalle de que ella odiaba las pruebas de valor, siempre salía llorando o gritando del lugar y terminaba siendo la burla de todos los demás alumnos, lo odiaba a morir.

—Ryuzaki, Echizen es su turno —Les aviso el profesor finalmente.

—Ok. —Asintio un aburrido Ryoma al tiempo que soltaba un gran bostezo. Tomo la lámpara y el pequeño mapa que se les había sido asignado y se adentro siendo seguido por la joven de trenzas, quien se abrazaba con fuerza a sí misma.

A duras penas habían caminado un par de metros, estaba tan oscuro que apenas y podía caminar tras Ryoma con la tenue luz que alumbraba el camino, cuando se acercaron a un camino que separaba en dos la cueva Sakuno sintió algo en su hombro, volteo lentamente y noto una mano huesuda que la sostenía haciendo que la frente de ella se sombreara de negro.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa, Ryoma-kun! —Rápidamente corrió donde el ambarino y se escondió detrás del susodicho.

Extrañado por el grito, guio la luz de la pequeña lámpara en dirección al lugar donde antes estaba Ryuzaki y alzo la ceja incrédulo.

—Solo es un maniquí manipulado por un profesor. —Le dijo sin importancia iluminando al esqueleto y a una de las maestras que movía el muñeco con hilos.

—Perdón Ryuzaki-san. —Hablo la mujer disculpándose. —No pensé que fuera tan sensible a estas cosas.

—S-s-si —Respondió mientras aun temblaba por el susto cortesía de su maestra.

—Heeee —Se burlo su compañero con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

—Mouuu. — Bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

—Muy bien jóvenes tienen que continuar la ruta, y señorita Ryuzaki le pido que por favor controle más sus nervios. —Advirtió la educadora.

—Tratare. —Respondió en un susurro muy bajo.

—Nos vamos. —Ordeno el peliverde comenzando a andar y Sakuno nuevamente fue tras de él.

Ryoma nuevamente exhalo un bostezo, quería irse ya a la cama, si le hubieran ofrecido jugar tenis a esa hora no habría problema, pero cuando se trataba de actividades inútiles –según sus propias palabras- como esa no le llamaban lo mas mínimo la atención.

Miro de reojo a su compañera y noto como sujetaba con fuerza la manga de su jersey rosado ¿Por qué rosado? Ahora que lo recordaba siempre que veía a la chica de largas trenzas con otra ropa que no fuera la de la escuela en su mayoría sus prendas eran rosadas, a excepción de esa vez en que se vistió de… un momento ¿Por qué estaba pensando en el color de ropa que usualmente usaba Ryuzaki? El aburrimiento y el sueño lo hacían pensar cosas estúpidas, solo quería terminar esa tonta prueba e irse.

Su tranquilidad nuevamente se vio interrumpida por otro de los gritos de Ryuzaki, cortesía esta vez de un cientos de arañas encima de ella.

—Ryuzaki… —Se revolvió el cabello exasperado.

— ¡Quitamelas de encima! —Grito aterrada y llorando.

— ¡Ryuzaki! — Volvió a llamarla ya molesto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Contesto removiendo los bichos de su cabello desesperadamente.

—No son reales, miralas bien. —Le ordeno mosqueado.

—¿Ah? —Confundida tomo uno de los arácnidos y lo vio bien, noto que no se movían y había una etiqueta pegada al cuerpo del aracnido. — ¿A-arañas de broma?—escondió la cara entre sus manos completamente avergonzada, nuevamente había quedado como una tonta miedosa frente al joven tenista. —L-lo siento Ryoma-kun. —Susurro sin atreverse a ver al joven.

—Terminemos esta tontería de una vez por todas.

—P-perdón por molestarte. —Volvió a disculparse Sakuno.

—Betsuni, falta más de la mitad del recorrido, terminemos esto pronto.

—De acuerdo. —Se limpio las lágrimas.

Siguieron andando unos minutos más, Sakuno seguía aun tras Ryoma tratando de no molestarle, en medio de camino encontraton un "cuerpo decapitado" bañado en sangre que Sakuno trato de ocultar el grito lo máximo posible para no molestar más a su compañero, vieron un "fantasma" que resulto ser una pelota con una sabana sobre ella y una vez que pasaron esa parte Sakuno se había confiado de tal forma que no vio una roca frente a ella resbalando aparatosamente y yendo a parar directamente al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto el chico.

—Es-estoy bien Ryoma-kun, solo fue la caída. —Se puso de pie inmediatamente y sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ryoma se le quedo observando fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.

—Intenta caminar. —Le ordeno a la muchacha.

— ¿Qué?

—Solo intenta caminar —Ordeno nuevamente.

—Estoy bien Ryoma-kun, ve por delante y yo estaré atrás tuyo. De verdad que… ¡Auch! —Emitió un quejido de dolor cuando Ryoma la golpeo levemente en el pie, específicamente en su tobillo, haciendo que la castaña tambaleara y se fuera de sentón al piso al no poder apoyarse bien.

—Ehhh, asi que estas bien ¿no? —Insinuó burlón.

—L-lo siento. —Bajo la mirada.

—Te disculpas demasiado. —Bufó aburrido.

—L-lo si… —Se tapo la boca para evitar pedir disculpas otra vez. — ¿Mm? —Vio como el peliverde se agachaba de espaldas frente a ella. — ¿Ryoma-kun?

—Sube. —Le animo. — Te lastimaste el tobillo y parece un esguince fuerte, si caminas puede empeorar, te llevare hasta que lleguemos a la salida.

—Pero…

—Solo hazlo. —Ordeno tajantemente.

—S-si. —Dicho esto se monto en la espalda del chico y el comenzó a andar.

Mientras él la cargaba, Sakuno pudo llenarse del perfume de Ryoma, olía a uva, cítricos y algo más que no sabría como describir, algo misterioso y sensual. La prueba de valor quizá haya terminado un poco mal pero se quedaría con el momento que vivía en ese momento para siempre en su memoria.

—Ryuzaki. —La llamo.

— ¿Dime?

—Tu cabello sigue demasiado largo.

—Mouu, deja en paz mi cabello Ryoma-Kun.

—Mada mada dane.

Y Ryoma en ese momento también pensaba que aunque se estuviera burlando de la ojirubi y esta gritara mucho por unas bromas baratas, extrañamente el resultado de esa noche no le molestaba.

La prueba del año siguiente iba a ser muy interesante y más si le tocaba con Ryuzaki otra vez.

Ya se encargaría el de los emparejaran nuevamente.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** En serio la vida real me esta absorbiendo mucho xDD, ¡sacare los demás en cuanto pueda!

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	22. Dia 22: Ducha

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 22 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **Advertencia: Continuacion del dia 4: Roommate.**

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **DUCHA**

" _¡Pock!"_

El sonido vacio de la lata cayendo en el expendedor de sodas índico que estaba lista para que la tomaran, la mano del ambarino se dirigió a la abertura y tomo la tan deseada bebida, la abrió y refresco su garganta con el sabor a uva que tanto le gustaba.

Se sentó a sus anchas en una de las bancas del campus universitario, el partido que había tenido hace poco fue muy fácil, no había rival que se pudiera medir con él en la facultad. Extrañaba sus tiempo de preparatoria cuando podía tener un encuentro por horas con algunos de sus sempais, pero todo momento llegaba a su fin y cuando todos se graduaron habían tomado caminos separados, de vez en cuando se reunían para recordar viejos tiempos pero ese año no se habían podido reunir debido a la ocupaciones de todos ya sea trabajo, torneos o escuela siendo principalmente el ultimo el motivo por el que no se habían podido juntar todos y jugar algunos sets.

Su departamento estaba vacío ya que Ryuzaki había partido a Tokio para ver a su familia y no volvería hasta dentro de ocho días más, dejándolo únicamente con la compañía de Karupin.

Ya eran tres años que compartía cuarto con la joven de largas trenzas, ahora ya tenían 21 y aunque al principio habían tenido algunos problemas como su gusto de andar con poca ropa en verano –logrando la ojirubi que se pusiera una bermuda corta o al menos un bóxer- o que el dejara la cocina echa un desastre por lo demás habían logrado convivir armoniosamente, pero desde que la chica se había ido sentía el lugar más vacio y no le dejaban ganas de volver si no hasta muy entrada la tarde-noche. Acomodándose la gorra y el maletín de deportes al hombro se levanto de la banca donde estaba sentado hasta hace un momento y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

Camino un par de cuadras, cruzo algunas calles más hasta llegar al gran edificio donde vivía, estaba por cruzar el portón de entrada cuando un ruido le llamo la atención.

Grurrrrr…

—" _Tengo hambre_." — Pensó para sí mismo.

Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al konbini* cercano, al ingresar tardo un buen rato en elegir que comprar ya que al estar tanto tiempo con Sakuno ella generalmente cocinaba para los dos, se habia acostumbrado tanto a las comidas caseras que las comidas rápidas ya no le llenaban tanto como antes. Al final salió del lugar cargando otra ponta y un sándwich en una bolsa de plástico que se balanceaba en su mano al caminar rumbo al edificio, tomo el elevador a su piso, saco sus llaves y giro el seguro de la puerta para entrar a su hogar.

—Tadaima*. —Grito en la entrada como de costumbre y abrió los ojos sorprendido. — Que rayos estoy haciendo, no hay nadie. — Meneo la cabeza aturdido, tiro perezosamente el maletín deportivo en el recibidor y se quito los zapatos sin importarle dejarlos ordenados –como a Ryuzaki le gustaba que los dejara- igualmente no había nadie que le dijera que acomodara su desorden –porque si, a veces la chica de trenzas lo trataba como si fuera su madre- se recostó en el cómodo sofá siendo seguido por karupin y desembolso su almuerzo devorándolo al instante dejándolo no lleno pero si satisfecho por el momento, dio de comer a su mascota y se sentó en el sillón nuevamente.

Recostado y totalmente aburrido decidió darse una ducha, se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo una muda de ropa y se encamino en dirección al baño. Entro al camarin donde estaba el cesto de la ropa sucia y se desvistió dejando la ropa en el piso.

—Ya la recogeré después. —Hablo despreocupadamente encaminándose a la puerta que separaba el camerin de la tina, abrió la puerta tranquilamente pero al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue una cascada de cabello castaño, unos senos abundantes y unas torneadas piernas blancas tarareando una canción. —Ah. —Por primera vez en su vida Echizen Ryoma se había quedado sin palabras.

La cascada de cabello volteo en dirección al monosílabo del joven y se quedo de piedra al ver al ambarino frente a ella.

— ¿R-Ryoma-kun? —Pregunto una sorprendida ojirubi que hasta hace un momento se enjabonaba el cabello.

— ¿Ryuzaki? —Al fin las palabras habían podido salir de su boca. — ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en Tokio? —Pregunto confundido.

—Mi abuela iba a irse de viaje a Hawái y como hace tiempo que ella no salía sola pues…

—Ya —Comprendió él. — Pudiste haber avisado que volverías antes.

—P-pensé que lo notarias al ver mis zapatos en el recibidor. —Reclamo ella.

—Siempre dejas todo tan ordenado que es difícil saber si estas o no en casa. —Respondió desinteresado.

—Mouuu.

—Tche, solo quería tomar un baño. —Murmuro revolviéndose el cabello exasperado.

—Pues pudiste haber t-tocado la puerta pri… me… roooo…. —Al decir la última silaba la mirada de Sakuno tembló y volteo viéndose a ella misma y luego al peliverde, inmediatamente el color rojo se adueño de sus mejillas. — ¡Kyaaaaaa! —Avergonzada se arrojo a la tina para que el agua cubriera su desnudez del chico, pero la vergüenza fue reemplazada inmediatamente por la ira al verlo tan tranquilo ¡mierda! podia ver los marcados músculos de su abdomen, sus marcados brazos, sus fuertes piernas y oh por dios lo grande que era su... — ¡Ryoma-kun bakaaaa! —Tomo la botella de shampoo que estaba al pie de la tina y se la avento al joven que a duras penas la esquivo, pero la botella fue seguida de otra botella mas y objetos de baño varios en dirección a él. — ¡Baka, baka, baka, Ryoma-kun pervertido, bakaaaa, desvergonzado, kyaaaaaaaaa! —La castaña seguía lanzándole objetos sin parar al pobre chico, que a duras penas podía evitarlos debido a su excelente vista pero no sin problemas ¿Quién diría que la tímida jovencita tendría tan buen brazo para lanzar?

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! —Exclamo el chico sin entender la reacción de la mujer.

— ¡Sal de aquí yaaaaaaa! —Le grito tomando la pastilla de jabón y arrojándosela al chico, golpeándolo en la cabeza milagrosamente al tiempo que el cerraba la puerta corrediza del lugar para evitar otro golpe. —Mouuu. —Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. — ¡Ya no podre casarme! *—Chillo triste la de trenzas.

Al otro lado de la puerta corrediza

—Qué demonios fue eso. No entiendo a las mujeres. —Aun confundido el joven samurái no entendía la reacción de Sakuno, pero mientras se dirigía a la salida del baño paso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo del lugar, descubriendo el porqué de la violenta reacción de la joven. —Ahh. —Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, ahora ya lo entendía todo…

Espera un momento… vio a Ryuzaki…

Con el cabello suelto…

Desnuda…

Le vio las piernas…

¡Desnuda…!

Le vio las t….

Y en ese momento Ryoma se dio cuenta de algo a lo que no había hecho tanto caso y debió notar en esos años viviendo juntos.

—"Las tiene grandes" —Pensó a sus adentros. —"Demonios, maldito viejo ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando" —Maldijo la herencia pervertida de su padre que él nunca pensó tener, pero al ver a la chica en paños menores su libido dormido había despertado, en fin tendría que aceptarlo y sonriendo arrogantemente dio media vuelta y volvió a ingresar al cuarto de tina aun contra los gritos y chillidos de ella.

Las duchas serian muy interesantes de ahora en adelante.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:**

 ***Konbini:** Tiendas de convenciencia, ya saben oxxo, 7 y leven, kiosko y esos lugarcitos donde te hartas de comida chatarra las 24 hrs xDD.

 ***Tadaima** : Ya estoy en casa o estoy de vuelta. En Japón cuando regresan a casa de las labores del dia (trabajo, escuela, etc.) suelen decir eso y se les suele responder un "okaeri" que significa "bienvenido a casa" o "que bueno que regresaste".

 ***"Ya no podre casarme"** : Al parecer para las japonesas es muy importante que un hombre no vea su cuerpo antes del matrimonio creo que para llegar puras o yo que se, loqueras japonesas pfff.

 **P.D.** : No sé porque pongo estas cosas si ya todos saben de que hablo xDD

Me fui a lo clásico, no puedo evitarlo me gustan los cliches xDD, ¡ahora el que sigue!

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	23. Dia 23: Vampiro

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 23 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **Advertencia:** _Lime o Lemon no se como catalogarlo, no es muy explicito pero advertidos están._ _Ryoma posiblemente muy OOC_ _, lean bajo su propio riesgo._

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **VAMPIRO**

— ¡A…a…achu! —El estornudo resonó por las viejas paredes del lugar mientras algunas motas de polvo revoloteaban por ahí. —Este lugar apesta. —Se quejaba una castaña de estatura media y ojos azul oscuro.

—Perdónenme Ann, Tomo chan se que hoy es domingo pero… —Una hermosa joven de 19 años con largo cabello castaño tomado en dos trenzas y ojos rubí metía unos libros en una caja al tiempo que se disculpaba.

—No te preocupes Sakuno. —Una chica alta, ojos color cafe y cabello castaño claro recogido en dos coletas tomo una de las cajas del lugar y la cargo. — Sabes que no me molesta ayudarte.

—Si, no me hagas mucho Saku ya sabes como soy yo con el polvo y las cosas viejas —Respondió la de ojos azules quitándole importancia al asunto.

—En parte Ann tiene razón —Coincidió la castaña. — No recuerdo que mi abuela tuviera tantas cosas en el sótano.

—¿Cuándo entraste aquí por última vez? — Le pregunto Ann.

—Creo que cuando tenía unos 4 años. —Respondió dudosa.

—Y desde entonces han más de 10 años Sakuno, es normal que tu abuela acumulara mas y mas objetos en el tiempo que no entraste aquí.

—Si, es cierto. —Le dio la razón a su amiga mientras acomodaban las cosas, libros ropa y cosas varias que habían pertenecido a Ryuzaki Sumire.

La abuela de Sakuno había fallecido hace dos meses por causas naturales debido a su avanzada edad y le heredo todos sus bienes a su nieta, asi que después de semanas de duelo y recordar montones de grandes momentos con la persona que la crio desde niña Sakuno tomo la decisión de remodelar totalmente la casa de forma interna pero manteniendo intacta la habitación de la mujer. Los padres de Sakuno estaban tan absortos en sus trabajos fuera del país que rara vez recordaban que tenían una hija, llegando incluso a faltar al funeral debido a sus apretadas agendas. Tan solo sabía de ellos que mandaban el dinero para sus gastos pero su abuela era quien le había criado desde que tenía memoria, asi que tenia mucho que agradecer a la mujer que ahora ya no estaba con ella en ese mundo.

Ya había donado la ropa de su abuela, la que estaba en mejor estado la habia vendido, los muebles habían sido revendidos y/o desechados, cambio el papel tapiz y los muebles de la cocina. Tan solo faltaba limpiar el sotano que estaba hecho un desastre, pero si limpiaba sola se iba a tardar una eternidad asi que habia pedido ayuda a sus mejores amigas para la titánica tarea.

—Oye Sakuno tu abuela tenía algunas cosas buenas. —Tomoka saco un libro y soplo sobre el para quitar la capa de polvo. —"Nuestra señora de parís" —Leyó en voz alta. —¡Primera edición!, Sakuno déjame tener este libro! —Le pidió emocionada, le encantaba esa película y si se leía el libro aun mejor para ella.

—¡Tomoka! —Le regaño Ann.

—No puedo regalártelo Tomo chan, era de mi abuela —Respondió apenada. — Pero si puedo prestártelo.

—Está bien. —Sonrió feliz la joven.

—En serio, tú no conoces la vergüenza. —Hablo la castaña de ojos azules.

— ¡Bah, que importa! Solo lo voy a leer no hacerle el amor.

— ¡T-Tomo chan! —Exclamo avergonzada la joven por lo antes dicho en boca de su amiga.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. —Se rio al ver la expresión de Sakuno.

—Voy a sacar estas cajas con chucherías. —Aviso Ann en dirección a la puerta mientras llevaba una caja de cartón llena de animalitos de cerámica y centros de mesa.

—Ah, está bien. —Asintió Sakuno.

—Yo tambien me llevo estas lámparas. —Tomoka tomo un par de lámparas con forma de palmeras viejas por el cuello y salió junto con Ann.

—Muy bien, ahora es momento de quitar estas de aquí. —Se acerco a una pared donde se encontraban muchas pinturas viejas apiladas y discos vinilo comenzando a quitarlas poco a poco. —A-a-¡achuuuu!... Mouuu Abuela ¿Por qué tienes dejaste tantas baratijas aquí? —Se quejo.

Poco a poco Sakuno quito otro par de pinturas pequeñas y unos abrigos, pero al caminar para ponerlos en una caja sus pies se enredaron con un abrigo tirado y fue a dar directamente al suelo seguido de un _"¡Crash!"_. Trato de ponerse de pie apoyando las manos en el piso pero no vio los pedazos de jarron que se habia caído al momento que resbalo, cortándose la palma de la mano derecha y que unas gotas cayeran sobre la madera del piso.

—¡Sakuno! —Escucho los pasos apresurados de Tomoka y Ann en direccion al pasillo e ingresar en el lugar.

—¿Estas bien?¿Te has lastimado? —Pregunto una preocupada Ann

—Estoy bien Ann.

—¡Sakuno tu mano! —Exclamo espantada la de coletas.

—No es nada grave Tomo-chan. —Dijo sin importancia.

—Vamos ahora mismo a limpiar esa herida. —Ordeno la de cabello corto preocupada.

—¿Qué es eso? —Murmuro la ojirubi al ver como algunas de las gotas de sangre se perdia en el suelo, como si lo absorbiera.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto Tomoka desinteresada. — Lo único que me interesa es curar esa mano ¡a la de ya¡ —La ayudo a ponerse de pie y después la empujo por los hombros a la salida.

Luego de lavar la herida y hacer los primeros auxilios correspondientes volvieron al sótano terminando de ordenar el lugar, las chicas decidieron tomarse su merecido descanso por el arduo trabajo que habían hecho, llevaban todo el día limpiando y estaban exhaustas. Pidieron una pizza a domicilio y charlaron el resto de la tarde pero Sakuno en ningún momento quito de su mente lo que había pasado en la bodega, ya volvería mas tarde a revisar.

—¡Oye, Saku! Tierra llamando a Sakuno. —Esta salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que Ann la llamaba. — ¿En serio estas bien? Llevas rato distraída.

—Sí, perdón pensaba en otra cosa ¿Qué decías Ann?

—¿Adivina quienes se va con una beca a Francia por un año? —Dijo una emocionada Tomoka apuntando a Ann y a ella misma.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! —Exclamo feliz Sakuno.

— ¿No te pondrás triste porque nos iremos verdad? —Pregunto la de cabello corto. — ¿Lloraras por nosotras? —Se burlo animadamente la muchacha.

— ¡C-claro que no! —Grito fuertemente y sonrojada. — Estoy feliz por ustedes ¿Cuándo se van?

—El mes que viene. —Respondió Ann nuevamente.

—Quiero que me manden fotos de la universidad y los lugares que visiten ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Ok! —Asintieron las otras dos con la mano sobre la frente como si saludaran a un general.

 _Sugar, yes please, Won't you come and put it down on me…_

El celular de Tomoka hizo acto de presencia y rápidamente la joven contesto.

—Si, Tomoka al habla… ¿Kaidoh?, ¿Cuándo volviste?—Pregunto sorprendida, Kaidoh Kaoru era el novio de Tomoka, de cabello oscuro y unos ojos pequeños dándole un aspecto intimidante –a ella le daba algo de miedo- era tenista profesional y de vez en cuando salía mucho de viaje por torneos, dejando sola a su amiga de coletas. Kaidoh y Tomoka eran totalmente opuestos: el era callado y Tomoka habladora, el era muy discreto y su amiga se exaltaba con facilidad así que la de ojos rubi aun se preguntaba cómo es que estaban juntos. — Si, está bien… en casa de Sakuno ¿dónde estás tu?... ok, te espero aquí ¡Te amo! — Dicho esto colgó la llamada. — Kaidoh vendrá por mí en 15 minutos ¿te damos un aventón Ann?

—Momoshiro dijo que también vendría por mí así que voy a declinar la oferta. —Respondió la aludida.

Momoshiro era un chico alto y de cabello oscuro con ojos violetas, era el novio de Ann y tambien era tenista y el amigo-rival de Kaidoh, se llevaban bien pero cuando ambos peleaban parecían perros y gatos. Era generalmente juguetón y muy, muy glotón pero cuando Ann estaba cerca de el siempre le estaba vigilando, parecían más una madre e hijo por la forma en que su amiga siempre lo regañaba que su novia.

—Sakuno, en serio tienes que conseguirte un novio eres la única chica de 19 años que conozco que aun está soltera. — Le reclamo Tachibana.

— ¿Quedaras virgen para siempre o qué? —Le cuestiono la otra.

—N-no, lo que pasa es que aun no conozco a nadie q-que llame mi atención. —Se sonrojo por lo dicho.

—Si quieres te presento a un amigo que…

—Olvídalo Tomoka, la ultima vez hiciste que Sakuno huyera del lugar por aquel tipo tan descarado que le presentaste.

—Aburridas. —Murmuro.

Siguieron la amena charla entre risas cuando finalmente Kaidoh fue a recoger a su extrovertida amiga y poco después Ann se fue con Momo. Sakuno ingreso a su casa y tomo un largo baño ya que estaba sucia al estar rodeada de polvo y haber sudado a montones ese día, termino de ponerse su pijama que consistía en pantalón y camisa larga de algodón por el frio –estaban a inicios de diciembre pero ya hacía bastante frio.- y bajo directamente al sótano, tenia curiosidad por lo que había visto antes de que a sus amigas casi les diera un infarto por la herida que se había hecho.

Acercándose al piso noto unas tablas flojas, las quito con cuidado de no lastimarse nuevamente y después de quitar bastantes lo que encontró la sorprendió. Un espejo de cuerpo entero estaba escondido bajo esas tablas, el marco que lo rodeaba era de madera y parecía tener talladas plumas de ave que se entrelazaban entre si, parecía más las ramas de un árbol, en la parte de arriba tenía un escudo de armas extraño en color negro con rojo, parecía la cara de un león con un par de espadas cruzando de arriba hacia abajo por detrás del león y sobre las armas había una corona extraña puntiaguda con 3 cruces y una piedra roja en cada una de ellas.

—Es muy bonito — Se sorprendió. — ¿Pero por qué mi abuela oculto esto? — Pregunto extrañada. —No tiene caso que piense en eso, mejor me lo llevo de aquí y lo pongo en algún lugar.

Con un poco de esfuerzo lo saco del lugar y lo llevo a la sala –no sin antes acomodar las tablas del piso nuevamente- y se le quedo viendo un largo rato.

—En la sala no queda bien. —Se puso la mano en la barbilla pensando donde ponerlo, era muy hermoso como para ponerlo solo de decoración en la sala. — ¿El baño? —Volvió a preguntarse a si misma. — No, no, el vapor podría dañar la madera. —Dedujo. — ¡En mi habitación! —Lo llevo no sin algo de dificultades a su cuarto y tras mover su tocador lo puso en la pared cercana a su cama, a un lado del armario. —Creo que aquí queda bien. —Hablo feliz al ver como se veía en su recamara, volteo a ver su reloj quedando sorprendida por la hora. — ¡Mañana tengo escuela! , mouuu. — Ella estudiaba arte en la universidad de Tokio y aunque estaba apenas a segundo año de la carrera, las tareas eran muy duras y debía esforzarse bastante para no suspender ninguna materia.

Rápidamente fue al sótano y a la sala para apagar las luces, puso los seguros a la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo, se hizo una coleta baja para poder dormir mas cómoda, apago la luz y se acostó dejándose llevar por el cansancio de las actividades del día. Pero al cerrar los ojos no noto como las 3 joyas sobre el grabado de la corona y los ojos del león comenzaban a brillar de color carmesí.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo único primero que sintio al despertar fue frio, un frio que calaba los huesos llego hasta ella, con fuerza se abrazo a si misma para darse calor. Miro a su alrededor sobresaltada y en su mayoría vio solo nieve, no habia estrellas en el cielo pero habia una extraña luna color rojizo en el cielo.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba, pero estaba segura que ese lugar no era Tokio y ella recordaba perfectamente que se había ido a su tibia cama esa noche.

Decidida primero decidió calmarse y se puso de pie –ya que estaba sentada en la nieve- y camino sin rumbo un una hora o más cuando noto unas luces en la lejanía, se acerco mas notando que era un gran castillo, parecía del siglo XIX, era muy antiguo con sus paredes de adoquín y esas largas torres sacadas de un cuento de hadas. Noto que había varias luces encendidas ¿Quién viviría ahí?, quien quiera que fuera el dueño debía tener mucho dinero para mantener un lugar así, se acerco con cuidado de no lastimar sus pies descalzos que ya comenzaban a quemarse por el frio suelo donde avanzaba y camino lo más rápido que pudo un buen rato hasta logra llegar a la gran puerta del lugar.

" _Toc, toc"_

— ¿Hola? —Grito fuertemente. — ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Pregunto pero no recibió respuesta alguna. —Quizá esta abandonado. —murmuro.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria para seguir investigando el lugar, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la asusto y se quedo congelada en el lugar.

Cuando se abrió el imponente porton un hombre alto, vestido con un traje oscuro, un poco robusto, cabellos azul oscuro y unas gafas que no le dejaban ver sus ojos le recibió.

—Buenas noches señorita.—Hablo el hombre.

—B- buenas noches. —Saludo cortésmente. — Disculpe ¿tendrá un tele…?

—Sígame por favor. —La interrumpió el extraño.

— ¿Eh? P-pero yo solo quería saber…

—Por favor, sígame. — Insistió aquel hombre. —Mi amo quiere conocerla.

Sakuno iba a rechazar nuevamente la invitación pero el dolor en sus pies por andar en la fría nieve la hizo retractarse.

—Sí, está bien. —Contesto titiritando por el frio.

Siguió al extraño al interior del lugar y mientras caminaba pudo observar la belleza del lugar, el salón era hermoso, las paredes color marfil tenia detalles muy elegantes y una preciosa lámpara de araña colgaba del techo con diversos cristales de diferentes formas y tamaños colgando de la misma y proporcionando más luz al lugar, solo un par de sillones estaban en el lugar. Le hizo subir por unas escaleras de mármol tan brillantes que juraría que podía reflejarse en él y los pasillos del lugar eran adornados por hermosos jarrones y antigüedades varias. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atencion eran las pinturas del lugar, hermosos atardeceres y paisajes adornaban los muros y su vena de artista le hizo quedarse anonadada por lo que veía, le preguntaría al dueño del lugar donde encontro tan maravillosas obras.

Finalmente el de gafas abrió una puerta de roble macizo e hizo una reverencia frente a ella dándole a entender que pasara.

—Gracias ehmm…

—Inui, Sadaharu Inui señorita, soy el mayordomo de este lugar. —Se presento aquel hombre finalmente.

—Gracias Inui-san. —Sonrió al hombre y se adentro a la habitación, una vez entro completamente Inui cerró la puerta tras ella y lo primero que vio fue una enorme chimenea que calentaba el lugar con dos cómodos sofás frente a él, una mesita también de roble y libros, montones y montones de libros estaban alrededor de ella y parecían no tener fin, extendiéndose incluso al techo del lugar.

—Hey tu. —Escucho una sensual voz que la llamaba, volteo en dirección a la chimenea y noto como un joven alto, de cabellos oscuros con reflejos verdes y ojos ámbar la miraba fijamente, llevaba puesta una camisa de vestir roja con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón de vestir también oscuro y unos elegantes zapatos le hacían juego, en su cuello llevaba un extraño dije con una piedra roja al centro. El estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar, lo extraño era que ella juraría que no estaba ahí hasta hace un momento.

—Hola, emmm… buenas noches. —Saludo por cortesía.

—Buenas noches. — Respondió el suavemente. —Tome asiento. —Le invito.

—No, gracias. Tan solo quiero saber donde estoy. —Dijo amable.

—Tome asiento. —Insistio el extraño mirándola directamente a los ojos y ella pensó que seria mejor aceptar ya que además le dolían los pies de tanto caminar descalza con aquel frio.

Tan solo un instante después Inui entro por la puerta y dejo en la mesita de centro una charola de plata con una tetera de porcelana humeante y una taza de fina porcelana, saliendo inmediatamente después de dejar las cosas en su lugar.

Aquel joven de ojos ambar tomo aquella tetera y sirvió un poco del contenido en la taza, ofreciéndosela a ella.

—Con el frio que hace afuera usted necesita esto. —Hablo lentamente casi acariciando las palabras que salían de su boca.

—Ammm…

—Es chocolate caliente, puede beberlo con confianza.

—G-gracias. —Agradeció torpemente tomando el platito con la taza y dando unos pequeños sorbos poco a poco. El calor llego inmediatamente a su cuerpo cuando termino la bebida, un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción de sus labios al poder sentir la circulación en los dedos de sus pies. — ¡Ah! P-perdón —Se reprendió a si misma por su descortesía. —Mi nombre es Ryuzaki Sakuno. —Se presento ante su anfitrión totalmente sonrojada, al tiempo que dejaba la tacita en la mesa.

—Echizen Ryoma. —Se presento el peliverde. — Y dígame señorita Ryuzaki ¿Qué hacia caminando sin calzado por la nieve con este frio?

—Vera usted…

—No soy tan viejo. —Se burlo al tiempo que una torcida sonrisa arrogante se asomaba por su atractivo rostro y Sakuno pensó que cuando sonreía se veía aun más guapo. Sorprendida por el último pensamiento giro varias veces negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que el alzo una ceja al verla hacer eso. —Puedes llamarme Ryoma y hablarme de tu.

—P-podría llamarte R-Ryoma kun. — Le respondió apenada.

—Como quieras. —Siguió el. — Y bien, no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué hacías caminando por ahí con este frio?

—En realidad no estoy segura. —Dijo confundida. — Estoy segura que después de acomodar aquel espejo en mi cuarto apague las luces y me acoste a dormir. — Se tomo la barbilla pensativamente. — Y cuando abri los ojos ya estaba en este lugar. Ryoma kun ¿estamos en Japón? —Pregunto la chica.

—Si y no — Respondió enigmáticamente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Le pregunto intrigada. — Solo quiero saber si estamos o no en...

—Es tarde. —La interrumpió bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie. —Te recomiendo que te quedes a dormir. — Ofreció al tiempo que abría la puerta de la enorme biblioteca. — Inui. —Llamo a su sirviente, quien en menos de un minuto estaba frente al ambarino.

— ¿Señor?

—Prepara una habitación para la señorita Ryuzaki Sakuno, creo que pasara algunos días con nosotros. —Ordeno.

—Como ordene. —Hizo una reverencia y se acerco a Sakuno para pedirle que le acompañara.

La hizo subir por aquellas imponentes escaleras y la guio por varios pasillos hasta llegar frente a una habitación.

—Esta será su habitación señorita Ryuzaki. —Indico.

Encendió las luces y el cuarto parecía de esos de cuentos de princesas, un gran armario en el lugar, una cama enorme con dosel en medio de la habitación, un velador a cada lado de la cama con unas bonitas lámparas, una pequeña salita y había un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín.

—Es hermoso. —Se sorprendió.

—El baño esta por ahí. —Señalo el de gafas. —Y puede cambiarse de ropa si gusta, en el armario hay bastantes prendas que creo que le quedaran bien.

—Muchas gracias, Inui-san. — El solo agradeció y el mencionado se retiro en silencio del lugar.

Después de quitarse la ropa y ponerse un camisón largo de satín con encaje color marfil se metió en las tibias sabanas y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

Al día siguiente se despertó con bastante energía, pudo notar que a pesar de que ya había amanecido el cielo era totalmente gris, quizás debido al clima frio. Trato de buscar su ropa pero no la encontró en el lugar, abrió el armario y con pena decidió tomar una de las prendas que se guardaban ahí.

La tela se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, era de algodón .manga larga color gris y le llegaba 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla, se puso un pequeño suéter sin botones para que le cubriera los hombros y unos botines de apenas 3 cm. Una vez que se sintió lista salió de la habitación con su largo cabello suelto y trato de buscar las escaleras para bajar con su anfitrión y seguir la charla de la noche anterior.

Mientras buscaba, Sakuno camino por largos pasillos y vio habitaciones y salas que el dia anterior no había visto como dos salas de música, otra biblioteca más pequeña, otras recamaras igual de bonitas como en la que la habían acomodado y una galería. Aunque estaba encantada con lo que estaba viendo llego a la única conclusión posible.

—Estoy perdida. —Admitió mientras agachaba la cabeza derrotada y un aura negra la rodeaba.

Levantando la cabeza se decidió a seguir caminando para poder dar con las dichosas escaleras –aunque sabia que no las encontraría - pero noto que frente a ella ya no había mas que una puerta enorme. Esta era diferente, la madera era mas oscura y tenia mas detalles grabados en ella logrando ver que parecían las ramas de un árbol, curiosa entreabrió un poco la puerta y vio algo brillando en el interior al tiempo que escuchaba a alguien hablar ¿era Ann?, con cuidado abrió lentamente la puerta y dio un paso para ingresar.

—" _¿No te han dicho que es grosero entrar al cuarto de alguien sin avisar?" —_ Escucho que le susurraban cerca del oído.

—¡Ahhh! —Volteo tan sorpresivamente que se enredo con sus propios pies y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser por un par de fuertes brazos que evitaron su caída.

—Heee de verdad eres patosa, Ryuzaki. —Al levantar la mirada vio la arrogante sonrisa de su anfitrión y sus ojos gatunos mirándola fijamente.

—R-Ryoma kun. —Susurro apenada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Le cuestiono.

—Y-yo me perdí —Murmuro.

— ¿Y entrando en mi cuarto pensaste que darías con la salida? —Se burlo.

—L-lo siento mucho, no sabía que era tu cuarto. —Agacho la mirada con vergüenza.

—Betsuni, no importa.

—Ammm, ¿Ryoma kun?

—¿Mm?

—Ya puedo ponerme de pie. —Dando a entender que el chico aun la sujetaba de cuando se iba a caer.

—Ya. —Rápidamente el se incorporo junto con a la joven y se alejo en dirección opuesta a la puerta que Sakuno se quedo mirando. — Te voy a dejar. —Llamo a la joven sin voltear a verla.

— ¡No por favor! —Se altero, no creía poder soportar dar mas y mas vueltas en ese lugar.

Después de que Ryoma la guiara a las escaleras fue llevada al comedor, era grande pero solo había un plato con un juego de cubiertos, cosa que la extraño.

—Ryoma kun ¿tú no vas a tomar desayuno?

—No. Yo… ya he comido antes de que tu llegaras. —Respondió vagamente.

—Ya veo. —Asintió con una gran sonrisa.

La comida fue servida y degusto un delicioso desayuno tipo americano que consistió en unos huevos fritos con tocino, un par de panqueques, algo de fruta y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, quedando totalmente satisfecha. Después de comer tal desayuno se paso el día curioseando el lugar, admiro las obras de arte que había en el lugar preguntando a Ryoma tanto de ellas como pudo ¿Quién era el artista? ¿En que se había basado? Esas eran muchas de las preguntas que le hacia el peliverde.

Disfrutaba mucho estar en ese lugar, encontro muchas cosas interesantes como los paisajes, las culturas que habia, etc. Pero ya habian pasado 2 dias, extrañaba su casa y a sus amigas, sin embargo cada vez que le preguntaba al joven donde estaban o como volver a su hogar el siempre se excusaba diciendo que en ese momento debía hacer algo importante o llegaba su mayordomo para informarle de algún inconveniente que debía resolver personalmente. También notaba que no solía dormir mucho ¿sería posible…? No, pensaba tonterías, esos eran cuentos infantiles.

—Ryoma kun ¿no estás bebiendo mucho? —Pregunto preocupada al ver que Inui le llevaba una botella negra y una copa de plata en una charola y le comenzaba a servir la bebida al ambarino.

—No es nada importante. Solo es un pequeño menjunje para el dolor de cabeza. —Respondió mientras saboreaba el liquido resbalar por su garganta.

— ¿De verdad? —Lo miro escéptica, ya que no era normal que a una persona tuviera un dolor de cabeza tan frecuente.

—Es la verdad.

Sakuno no era tonta, en todo ese tiempo no había visto al chico comer una sola vez en su lugar lo veía beber esa cosa o le informaba que no tenía hambre. El día anterior mientras ella tocaba el piano para entretenerse en el salón de música – ya que su abuela insistió que debía aprender a tocar algún instrumento. – de reojo noto como él la escuchaba y no dejaba de disfrutar aquella bebida mientras sus ojos no se separaban de ella.

Cansada de las evasivas que le daba y que ya quería volver a su casa decidió encararlo en su habitación esa noche, no le permitiría que escapase de nuevo y le obligaría a decirle como podía regresar, tal vez hubiera una estación de tren lejana o un aeropuerto. Con cuidado cruzo por los largos pasillos para no perderse nuevamente y así llegar finalmente a la puerta de Ryoma.

" _Toc, toc"_

Sin respuesta.

" _Toc, toc"_

Nuevamente sin respuesta.

Extrañada se atrevió a empujar un poco la puerta, el ambarino debería haberle contestado ya que el había subido a la segunda planta antes que ella. Adentrándose en el lugar vio tan solo una cama enorme en medio de la habitación con un dosel de cortinas oscuras con sabanas rojas y grises, una puerta que daba a un vestidor y una mesita con un par de sillas. Sobre la mesa una cubeta con esa extraña botella verde y un juego de copas de cristal esperaban tranquilas a ser usadas, se armo de valor y resbalo su dedo por el liquido que resbalada del cuello de la botella para probarlo.

— ¡Puaj! —En cuanto el liquido toco sus lengua lo limpio inmediatamente. Era demasiado denso, Sabía a metálico y algo más que no sabía cómo describir. —E- es horrible. —Exclamo asqueada. —¿Cómo puede beber eso todos los días y disfrutarlo?

— _Busca por aquí, tal vez haya una pista. —_ La ojirubi reconoció esa voz desesperada al instante ¡era Ann! Entonces no era su imaginación la primera vez que se acerco al cuarto.

— _¡Pero ya busque por todas partes! —_ Se escucho otra voz familiar también molesta y preocupada.

— ¡Tomoka! —Pensó Sakuno completamente feliz.

Guiándose por donde provenían las voces se acerco a una cortina oscura al fondo del cuarto y la corrió feliz pero lo que vio la dejo en shock.

—Mi… espejo. —Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron desorbitados al ver aquel espejo que ella habia puesto en su recamara hace tan solo unas noches. — ¿Por qué…? —Dijo en un hilo de voz. Su confusión aumento al ver el reflejo del espejo.

— _¿No deberíamos reportar de una buena vez a la policía? —_ Pudo ver a Tomoka en el reflejo pero no a ella misma, noto que estaban en su cuarto, sus cosas estaban revueltas y desordenadas, parecía que buscaban algo sin éxito.

— _Si. —Hablo derrotada Ann. — Vamos juntas. —_ se acerco un poco al espejo y vio como tomaba su bolso

— _Espera, no encuentro ms cartera entre todo el desastre que hicimos._

— _¡Si serás! Encuéntrala pronto para irnos a reportar la desaparición de Sakuno —Escucho que le reclamaba a la de coletas._

—E-esperen chicas. —Hablo una temblorosa Sakuno a la imagen, estaba aterrada en ese momento. — ¿Desaparecida? ¡¿Que no me ven?! ¡Estoy aquí, por favor volteen! —Grito asustada. — ¡¿No me ven en el reflejo como yo a ustedes?! —Comenzó a llorar al notar cómo era ignorada por las dos jóvenes. —Ann, Tomo chan escúchenme. —Levanto la mano en dirección al espejo para intentar tocar el reflejo pero una mano masculina apareció tras ella y detuvo el movimiento.

—Vaya, vaya, Parece que un ratoncito curioso se ha colado donde no debía—Escucho la sensual voz de Ryoma tras ella dejándola con un sudor frio recorriéndole la espina y sin poder moverse, la otra mano del peliverde la rodeo la cintura mientras la otra seguía deteniendo su mano.

—A-ayudenme… chicas… —Susurro a la imagen pidiendo ayuda mientras aun salían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

—Es inútil. —Le susurro al oído. — Ellas no pueden verte…

La muchacha sintió como la lengua de el subía y bajaba por su cuello, transportándola del miedo a la excitación en solo un momento.

— ¡Ah! —Gimió levemente.

— Ni oírte… —Ahora los labios de detuvieron en su oído y mordió el lóbulo sensualmente al tiempo que la mano de el subió de su talle a la parte inferior de sus pechos.

— ¡Ahhhh, mmm! —Gimió mas fuerte y excitada sin poder contenerlo. — N-no p-por favor no… no mas—Hablo en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

De repente sintió que estaba recostada en algo mullido y suave, giro la vista y noto que estaban recostado sobre la enorme cama de la habitación ¿en qué momento el la llevo ahí?. No pudo pensar más porque al instante sintió los labios de Ryoma sobre los suyos.

—Tu mente dice que no. — La incito — Pero tu cuerpo pide a gritos si. —Termino mientras levantaba la tela de la bonita falda escocesa que estaba usando y acariciaba la blanca piel expuesta.

—N-no. —Pidió una vez mas. — ¿Qué… que eres tú, Echizen Ryoma?... ¡ahh! —Él le saco un gemido mas besando nuevamente su cuello, al parecer el había detectado aun con la inexperiencia de la joven que esa era su zona más erógena.

— ¿Por qué no intentas adivinar? —La reto con su sonrisa arrogante mientras él se quitaba la pulcra camisa blanca de vestir.

—…— Sakuno pensó una sola respuesta, se negaba a aceptarlo ¡Por dios eran una leyenda, un cuento para niños para celebrar halloween! pero era la única respuesta viable en ese momento. Desvió la mirada para no verlo a los ojos. — Vampiro. —

—Correcto. —Respondió tomándola del mentón y obligándola a verlo directamente a la cara. Con miedo la castaña vio como dos pequeños colmillos se asomaban en la perfecta dentadura del peliverde y rápidamente se abalanzo a su cuello.

—¡Kyaaaaa! —El grito de dolor no tardo en salir de sus rosados labios.

Pataleo, lo golpeo como pudo, incluso sabiendo que era inútil había jalado fuertemente los verdosos cabellos sin éxito para poder apartarlo de ella. Poco a poco dejo de resistirse, sentía su cuerpo muy ligero, sus parpados pesaban cada vez mas y cuando sentía que su vida se escapaba en un simple suspiro en la soltó, la apoyo en los cojines para que quedara sentada y se alejo de ella.

No podía moverse, no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera podía mover los dedos de sus manos solo podía mover sus parpados a duras penas. Ryoma se acerco a ella nuevamente llevando algo en la mano ¿Qué era? No lo podía distinguir, su visión era borrosa.

El ambarino levanto el objeto que llevaba en su mano, mostrando una daga dorada muy filosa. Tomo la parte del filo con la palma de la mano y la apretó con fuerza haciendo que el rojizo fluido recorriera el mango. La mano ensangrentada del ambarino se dirigió a la chica y dejo caer aquel rojizo liquido dentro de la boca de la joven, haciendo que segundos despues la castaña recuperara fuerzas y se agarrara la garganta con fuerza.

— ¡Duele! —Exclamo adolorida la ojirubi moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cama. — ¡Duele, Ryoma kun! —Comenzó a llorar.

—Pasara pronto. —Contesto inexpresivamente el joven mientras limpiaba la sangre de su mano y la herida comenzaba a cerrarse sola.

Minutos después la de ojos rubi al fin se quedaba recostada y quieta, Ryoma tomo la mano de Sakuno y beso el dorso de la misma.

—A partir de este momento Ryuzaki Sakuno, tu eres mi reyna, amante y compañera eterna. — Y se posesiono encima de ella para terminar de culminar su unión en todas las formas.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Pregunto ida, ya no le importaba nada. — Habiendo tantas y más bonitas que yo ¿Por qué? —Necesitaba saber.

—Solo tú has logrado verme a través de ese cristal. —Respondió simplemente. —Eres especial, la única que podría estar a mi lado para siempre.

—R-Ryoma, no recuerdo haberte visto antes. —Le respondió sincera y sonrojada por la proximidad de los labios de Ryoma sobre los suyos. La ropa ya no era un impedimento entre ellos, pues en cuestión de segundos entre besos y caricias - por parte de el principalmente - ambos estaban desnudos frente al otro, los largos cabellos de Sakuno caian como cascada por todo lo largo y ancho de la cama.

El comenzó a acariciarla, el cuerpo de Sakuno ardía y no sabía porque ¿sería porque en esos días había llegado a sentir atracción por el joven vampiro? ¿Por la sangre que le habia hecho beber? No sabía pero si sabia algo, que en su mente ansiaba que aquel hermoso y varonil vampiro la hiciese suya, que le mostrara todo lo que podían hacer juntos y más. El fue muy gentil al principio, le acaricio y beso por todas partes y cuando finalmente Ryoma había entrado dentro de ella y alcanzo el primer orgasmo de muchos en esa noche un click llego a su memoria.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O** **\- FLASHBACK -** **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 _Una Sakuno de 4 años jugaba en el sotano de su abuela, le gustaba jugar ahí porque podia ser una estrella de rock o una abuelita pues habia mucha ropa para disfrazarse y sombreros raros._

 _La pequeña jugaba con una serpiente de plumas cuando vio una de sus piernitas reflejadas.. Con cuidado de no caerse quito la sabana y vio un gran y bonito espejo. Como toda niña jugo con el, hizo muecas, se veía disfrazada frente a el y fingía ser una maestra o cualquier cosa que le llegara a su pequeña imaginación, pero al jugar pudo ver una ligera sombra._

 _—¡Hola! —Saludo efusivamente una sakuno._

 _—¿Mmm? —La ignoraría, total nadie le había visto en cientos de años, debía estar hablando con su propio reflejo._

 _—Señor ¿sus ojos son de verdad?¿porque son amarillos?¿hay una puerta atrás para jugar juntos? —Preguntaba sin parar la pequeña ojirubi._

 _—Tu… —Murmuro sorprendido el ambarino. — ¿Me puedes ver?_

 _—¡Siii! —Exclamo feliz pero enseguida se desanimo al ver la expresión del otro.- ¿Hice algo malo? —Pregunto triste la pequeña._

 _—No. —Sorprendentemente el joven vampiro esbozo una media sonrisa._

 _— ¡Sakuno! —La llamo su abuela entrando al sótano. — Ya es hora de cenar. —Tomo de la mano a la pequeña y comenzó a alejarse, pero antes Sakuno hizo ademan de adiós al espejo. —De quien te despides Sakuno? —Pregunto extrañada su abuela._

 _—Del señor de los ojos bonitos. —Respondió alegre la nena._

 _— ¿Señor de ojos bonitos? —Volvió a preguntar la mujer, quizás era algún amigo imaginario de su nieta, bueno ya se le pasaría._

 _Los siguientes días la castaña siguió conversando con Ryoma, ella le decía lo que hacia en el jardín de infantes, lo que hacía con su abuela y las cosas "importantes" que hace cualquier niño._

 _Ryoma solo se dedicaba a escucharla, le fascinaba que esa pequeñita fuera la única que lo viera así que tomo su decisión en ese momento._

 _—Oye, Sakuno ¿te gustan las reinas y las princesa? —Fingió desinterés._

 _— ¡SIII! –Grito fuertemente._

 _— ¿Te gustaría ser una reina? —Le pregunto._

 _— ¿Jugar a ser reina? —En su inocencia ella creía que se trataba solo de un juego._

 _—Sí, ven a jugar conmigo pequeña y yo jugare a ser el rey contigo. —Dicho esto extendió su mano a ella, mano que salió del espejo invitándola a que tomara la suya. La llevaría con él, esperaría a que tuviera la edad suficiente y después haría la ceremonia para convertirla. Maldición el solo imaginar cuando ya tuviera la madurez física suficiente para estar con el hizo que le doliera la entre pierna._

 _Sumire Ryuzaki ingresaba al lugar para decirle a su nieta de sus deberes pero lo que vio la espanto de sobremanera. Su nieta estaba tomando una mano extraña y comenzando a adentrarse a ese espejo barato, rápidamente corrió y tomo a la niña en brazos cubriendo rápidamente el cristal con la manta._

 _Y a partir de ese día, Sumire le ordeno a Sakuno no entrar al sótano jamás y ella como buena niña había obedecido a su abuelita._

 _—Maldita anciana. —Murmuro el peliverde con rencor. Algún día la pequeñita de ojos rubi encontraría ese espejo a su mundo y la tendría con él._

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O** **\- FIN FLASHBACK -** **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

—Ryoma kun. —Susurro tallándose los ojos debido al cansancio. Mientras el estaba de pie en la pequeña mesa de la habitación — T-tengo hambre. —Murmuro avergonzada.

Frente a ella su ahora compañero le daba una copa llena del liquido que antes le había parecido asqueroso.

—Bebelo. —Ordeno.

—No quiero, sabe horrible.

—Ya no puedes comer lo que antes te gustaba. Bébelo, no será lo mismo esta vez.

Indecisa tomo con cuidado la copa y la llevo a sus labios, cuando aquel liquido se asentó en su estomago sintió una sensación de lleno tal como si hubiera comido un gran bol de arroz con pescado y una sopa miso.

— ¿Sangre? —Pregunto decaída.

—Si

—Ya no podre ser una humana ¿verdad?

—No —Le respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo. — La puerta se ha sellado, este será tu nuevo hogar. —Dicho esto último se abalanzo sobre ella al tiempo que la copa resbalaba de los finos dedos y caía al piso.

 _ **¡Crash!**_

Tomoka y Ann salian del cuarto de la castaña, hacia un par de días que había desaparecido y parecía que se la había tragado la tierra pero el sonido las alerto y voltearon enseguida al oír el ruido de cristal rompiéndose.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Tomoka se quedo viendo extrañada al espejo de la habitación, notando que una gran grieta aparecía en medio del mismo.

—Tal vez ya era muy viejo —Siguió Ann sin darle más importancia. —Tenemos que ir ya a la estación de policía antes que sea más tarde. —Dijo apurada.

 _ **¡Crash! ¡Crash!**_

Frente a los sorprendidos ojos de las jóvenes aquel espejo siguió rompiéndose sin motivo alguno y se fragmento en cientos de pedazos para segundos después salir despedido violentamente por los aires en forma de un fino polvo y el marco de madera se partiera en dos..

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!—Pregunto asustada Tomoka.

—N-no lo sé —Ann no lograba salir de su sorpresa.

—Ann, deshagámonos de esto ¡me asusta!

—Pero que pasara cuando Sakuno aparezca y…

—No importa, estoy segura que nos lo agradecerá una vez que la encuentren. —Dijo decidida.

Horas más tarde el cuarteado marco de madera estaba en un almacén de reciclaje a punto de ser triturado pero en el reverso del mismo ponía algo en una lengua extraña.

" _ **Cuidese aquella que vea a la oscura criatura aquí reflejada, porque por el será marcada y será arrastrado a la tierra de tinieblas"**_

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A** : ¡Al fin! Eh visto la luz al final del túnel en este Chapter xDD

6600 palabras en Word, 17 paginas ¡WOW, rompi mi record hasta el momento!. Originalmente esta era la idea para el evento de hallowen del año pasado pero por falta de tiempo no lo pude escribor y aunque me e tardado un buen estoy feliz con este OS.

Va para ti Bet sama ya he leído en otros OS que querías un poco de "temperatura" entre estos dos, no se como habrá quedado este pero espero haber llenado tu mente de escenas pervertidas y ricolinas xDD. Chia S.R. sempai me va a fusilar pero espero que este contenta con el largo del capitulo.

Espero no tardarme en el siguiente jajajajaja.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	24. Dia 24: Cumpleaños

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Día 24 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **CUMPLEAÑOS**

New York, E.U.A.

Noche del 23 de diciembre, hora: 10:25 p.m.

—¡Estas despedido! — Rugió un furioso Ryoma a su representante al tiempo que tomaba unos documentos del escritorio del hombre.

—¡¿QUE?! —Grito aterrorizado. — ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! —James Collins comenzó a sudar frio, perderse de representar a la máxima estrella del tenis del mundo y las ganancias que este significaba no era algo bueno para su billetera.

— Mírame. —Con una fría mirada rompió el contrato frente a los ojos del hombre de ojos verdes.

—Te arrepentirás Echizen Ryoma, no encontraras a otro representante como yo, jamás obtendrás unos contratos tan beneficiosos como los que yo te conseguía. —Presumió de sí mismo.

—Puedo vivir con eso. —Y dicho esto cerró la puerta del despacho de un portazo.

Camino por el largo pasillo y mientras esperaba a que el ascensor llegara, golpeo con fuerza la pared sin importarle que sus nudillos se pusieran morados debido al fuerte impacto. El ascensor llego al piso correspondiente y se adentró a él, mientras bajaba al primer piso se tranquilizó y salió más calmado, le dolía cerrar la mano y estaba seguro que no podría jugar tenis un par de días, pero sorprendentemente no era eso lo que le molestaba.

El imbécil de su representante – bueno, su ahora ex representante - había cancelado su vuelo a Japón el día antes sin aviso alguno, ya que tenían un par de campañas importantes con grandes empresas de artículos deportivos. Según el eso era más importante que un viaje al otro lado del mundo.

Y eso le hizo enfurecer.

Intento conseguir otro vuelo, pero debido a las fechas le indicaron que no habría vuelos disponibles sino hasta 2 semanas, maldijo una vez más al ojiverde.

¡Ja! Como si el no pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones, Collins lo trataba como si fuese un títere, pero no más. Ese rubio ególatra ya lo tenía harto desde hace tiempo y podía irse mucho al demonio. Al salir del edificio se dirigio a central park para matar tiempo, y mientras caminaba sin rumbo vio las luces y los adornos alusivos a las fiestas navideñas por todos lados.

Odiaba la navidad, tan solo por el simple hecho de que tenía que estar rodeado de personas que a veces ni conocía. Desgraciadamente ese día también coincidía con su cumpleaños, cosa que implicaba aparte de los abrazos y deseos navideños cientos de "feliz cumpleaños" de compromiso que si no fuera por la fecha ni siquiera lo recordarían.

A excepción de una persona.

Toco la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, una placa de plata con las iniciales E.R. grabadas en el le hizo recordar a la chica de largas trenzas en Japón, Sakuno se lo había dado el año anterior ahorrando cada centavo que podía con sus trabajos de medio tiempo – El ambarino aun se preguntaba como había logrado durar en los empleos con lo torpe que era. - y desde entonces no se lo había quitado. Maldición, le prometió a su ahora novia que se verían en esa fecha, lo iba a hacer por ella y no podría cumplir.

Vio su reloj y siendo ya las 11:30 decidió irse a su departamento ubicado en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad. La publicidad que hacía de vez en cuando, sumado a su gran fama de tenista y los innumerables torneos que había ganado a sus ahora 21 años -en menos de 30 minutos 22- le habían hecho ganar una fortuna envidiable, así que se podía dar los lujos que él quisiera.

Se dirigió a pie a su edificio ya que tenía tiempo, y subió al elevador agotado ya que había tenido entrenamiento la mayor parte del dia antes de la desagradable sorpresa de su viaje cancelado. Cenaría esas rebanadas de pizza junto a la ponta que estaba en el refrigerador y se iría a la cama.

Abrió la puerta de su piso y se sorprendió de notar las lámparas prendidas cuando el recordaba haberlas apagado antes de salir. Con cautela dejo su maletín deportivo a un lado y se acerco a la cocina –Donde por cierto provenía un olor delicioso- y se sorprendió al ver una femenina figura de largas trenzas moviéndose con soltura en su cocina.

—¿Ryuzaki? —Pregunto dudoso.

—¡Ah! —La aludida se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del peliverde tras ella, estaba tan centrada en la cena que no escucho cuando el había llegado. —R-Ryoma kun. —Susurro muy bajo, tan bajo que el casi no podía oírla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tezuka sempai me mando un boleto ayer y dijo que subiera al primer avión a New York. M-me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento y me preocupe así que...

—Ya entendí. —Tendría que agradecerle al Tezuka buchou cuando lo viera.

—Ryoma kun.

—¿Hm? —Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como lo llamaba la joven y sus pupilas se abrieron sorprendidos al notar el motivo por el que le llamaba con tanto ahínco.

—Y-ya son las 12, oficialmente ya es 24 de diciembre asi que… feliz cumpleaños, Ryoma kun. —Sakuno sostenía frente al peliverde un gran pastel de chocolate con nueces con un par de velas marcando el numero 22, su sabor favorito. —Pide un deseo.

Ryoma tomo la tarta y la dejo a un lado sorprendiendo a la joven. Repentinamente Sakuno sintió como él la tomaba por los hombros y se aferraba a ella.

—Ryuzaki, Thank you. —Le dijo al oído.

—¿Por qué Ryoma kun? —Pregunto confundida.

—Mada mada dane.

Sakuno nunca supo que quería decir con eso.

Y Para Ryoma no hubo mejor cumpleaños que el de ese día, aunque nunca se lo dijera a la chica.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Algun dia terminare estos OS ¡lo juro!, perdonenmeeee es que la vida real me quita mucho tiempo y cuando estoy en la pc empiezo a hacer otras cosas y se me va la onda.

Esperando que los hayan disfrutado nos vemos después con el siguiente.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos!**


	25. Dia 25: Trenzas

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

 _Rated:_ "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

Comentarios al final del capi.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **TRENZAS**

Ryoma salió de la ducha mientras se daba unos golpecitos en los hombros, ese día el entrenamiento había sido especialmente duro. A sus 16 años Ryoma ya era un conocido prodigio en el mundo del tenis y ya contaba con varios títulos tras el a tan corta edad, pero estar siempre en sus torneos le había hecho descuidar sus estudios así que su madre le había dado un ultimátum.

—" _Si no subes tus calificaciones, adiós tenis"_ —Lo había amenazado hace un par de días.

Por eso se encontraba en las duchas de la escuela ese momento, solo debía recuperar un par de materias y mantener un promedio de 8.5. No muy difícil pensarían algunos, pero dado que más de la mitad de su vida la había vivido en otro país y con otras costumbres algunas materias se le complicaban… como la historia japonesa.

Y ahí era donde entraba Ryuzaki Sakuno, la chica que tanto lo apoyo en los torneos y en el mundial de tenis cuando tenía 13 había sido la indicada para apoyarle en esa materia que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado últimamente. Al principio se negaba en rotundo a pedir ayuda, pero dado que no podía memorizar más que algunos datos irrelevantes había optado por pedirle una pequeña tutoría a la castaña.

Salió del vestidor de la cancha de tenis cuando escucho que lo llamaban.

—O´chibi —Lo llamo Kikumaru, de alguna extraña manera todos sus sempais habían entrado en la misma preparatoria. —Vamos por hamburguesas ¿vienes?

—Y Kikumaru sempai paga. —Le siguió Momo

—¡¿Ehhh?! —Se aterro este. —¡No tengo tanto dinero! —Conociendo a Momo y Echizen, lo dejarían en banca rota ese mes y eso significaba ¡adiós dulces!

—Jajaja, era broma sempai, solo una broma. —Se burló el ojivioleta.

—Sorry sempai, tengo algo que hacer. —Y se ocultó bajo la visera de su gorra.

—¡Ohhh! ¿No será con la nieta de la entrenadora? —Lo molesto Kikumaru.

—Últimamente están muy juntos. —Fuji llego en ese momento y se unió a la conversación.

—Betsuni, no es nada importante. —Dijo indiferente y comenzó a andar al edificio donde estaba la biblioteca dejando tras el a sus sempais, que seguían burlándose de su situación.

Al acercarse más al edificio noto como alguien salía corriendo del edificio cargando su maletín al pecho y con el pequeño suéter del uniforme sobre la cabeza. El ambarino reconoció unos cabellos castaños rojizos que se movían con el viento.

—¡Hey, Ryuzaki! —La llamo.

La figura de la joven se detuvo, pero no volteo en ningún momento para encararlo.

—A-ah R-Ryoma kun. —Murmuro.

—¿A dónde vas?

—E-esto me salió un imprevisto. —Tartamudeo.

—Hay un examen mañana. —Y comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero la de ojos rubí se alejó unos pasos al sentir su proximidad. —¿Qué? —Esta acción se le hizo extraña.

—D-de verdad tengo que irme Ryoma kun ¡Perdón! —Comenzó a alejarse, pero Ryoma la detuvo del brazo bruscamente y la hizo girarse.

—Espera.

El movimiento al ser tan bruco y repentino hizo que la pequeña sudadera resbalase de la cabeza de Sakuno y cayese al piso, los ojos de Ryoma se ensancharon al verla.

—Ryuzaki… —Murmuro.

Los ojos de la chica estaban más rojos de lo normal y una lagrimas se asomaban por los mismos ¡ella no quería que Ryoma la viese asi! Su cabello… el cabello del que estaba tan orgullosa y que trenzaba con tanto ahínco todos los días estaba cortado, una de las trenzas estaba cortada a la mitad y la otra se la habían cortado a la altura del cuello, dejándoselo corto.

Habia estado investigando unos temas para repasar con el peliverde en la biblioteca, cuando un grupito del "club de fans del príncipe" celosa de ella y su cercanía con el ambarino la acorralaron entre todas y le habian cortado el cabello no sin antes irse y amenazándola con que se alejase del chico.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunto.

—Nada, solo quería cambiar de estilo. —Sonrió forzadamente.

—Eres pésima mintiendo. —Le dijo como si nada.

—Mouuu. —Y comenzó a sollozar. Cuando repentinamente sintió su sudadera nuevamente sobre su cabeza.

—Vamos. —El tomo su mano y se dirigio a la calle.

—¿Ryoma kun?

—Iremos a que te arreglen eso. —Apunto su cabello. — Y después me dirás quien fue

—¿Quiénes fueron qué? —Ryoma la miro fijamente con sus ojos dorados y se sintió presionada. —Sí, está bien. —Acepto derrotada.

—Por cierto…no te ves tan mal—Murmuro.

¿Era un sueño? ¿El chico al que tanto quería le había dado un cumplido? -a su manera- Quizás hubiera perdido algo de cabello, pero había ganado más de esa mala experiencia y no la pensaba cambiar por nada.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Ya sé, ya sé _"Sibreka ya estamos en mayo"_ o _"Ya no vale porque ya vamos mitad del año"_ solo diré en mi defensa que la inspiración se me había ido, me metí al fandom de bleach de nuevo, me cambiaron horarios de trabajo, tuve un par de problemas… ¡En fin! No quiero aburrirlos, solo me gustaría ofrecer las disculpas correspondientes, tratare de subir los que faltan esta misma semana.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


	26. Dia 26: Verano

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

Rated: "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **VERANO**

Levanto la mirada y alzo su mano para cubrirse de los rayos del sol que asaltaban su rostro, la brisa del mar acariciaba su cabello y el aire salado inundaba sus pulmones, es lo que pensaría cualquiera, pero no el, no Echizen Ryoma el príncipe del tenis de Seigaku.

Odiaba el verano, hacía calor, estaba pegajoso y no podía jugar al tenis el tiempo que quisiera. Todo porque a su madre siempre le llagaba la loca idea de salir de vacaciones en esta época del año y siempre estaban de aquí para allá, en esta ocasión a Rinko Echizen se le había ocurrido ir a la playa a "desestresarse".

Pues él no lo estaba logrando en absoluto, el sol le golpeaba en los ojos, olía mucho a sal, a cuerpos bañados en sudor y la arena se le metía en partes que no se deberían de mencionar. En ese momento tomaba una ponta bien helada echado en un camastro, su padre andaba por ahí haciendo el tonto siguiendo con la mirada a cuanta chica linda se le cruzara y su madre matándolo con la mirada. En fin, así eran ellos y así se basaba su extraña relación.

Seguía en su bebida cuando una pelota salto de lleno a su rostro y le tiro todo el contenido encima.

—¡Mouuuu, lo siento mucho! —Un momento, el conocía esa voz.

—¿Ryuzaki? —Pregunto desconcertado.

—¿Ryoma kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se sorprendió también la castaña, llevaba un vestido veraniego muy corto hasta las rodillas y su cabello lo había sujetado en un recogido alto para que no le estorbase.

—Fue cosa de mamá. —Y apunto a sus padres que discutían en una parte de la playa. Bueno, a Rinko jalándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo en la arena. —¿Y tú?

—Mi familia decidió venir a la playa, están por allá. —Y apunto a donde estaban los miembros de su familia. Un niño pequeño se acercó a donde estaban ambos adolescentes y llamo la atención de Sakuno.

—Sakuno, Sakuno ¿encontraste la pelota? —Pregunto emocionado.

—¿Eh, que pelota? —se confundió. —¡Ah sí, la pelota! —Se acordó en ese momento, estaba jugando con su primito cuando el pateo el objeto redondo y había caído en el ambarino. —Perdón Ryoma kun, fue sin querer. —He hizo una reverencia para disculparse.

—Betsuni, no importa. —Le restó importancia al asunto

—Te hicimos perder tu ponta ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros? —Lo invito, el pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro lo fusilo con la mirada, no le agradaba. —Este es mi primito Sho, discúlpate con él por tirarle la pelota.

—No quiero, tiene ojos raros. —Refunfuño el pequeño de 6 años.

—¡Sho! —Lo reprendió. — P-perdón, no le gusta conocer gente nueva. —Se disculpó nuevamente.

—No importa. Iré de todas formas. —¿El? ¿Ojos raros? Ya vería ese pequeño demonio.

Paso una buena parte del día con la familia de Sakuno -sus padres se habían perdido quien sabe dónde y ni rastro de ellos- la mayoría era muy agradable excepto ese mocoso llamado Sho, quien no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo, le tiro arena, le tiro otra bebida encima y lo molestaba. Comía su parrillada en silencio y un poco alejado de todos cuando el niño se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido.

—No me agradas. —Le saco en cara.

—" _El sentimiento es mutuo, mocoso"_ —Pero no lo diría en voz alta, simplemente lo ignoraría. No sabía porque, pero chocaba terriblemente con ese mocoso mimado que no se separaba de las faldas de su compañera.

—Te quieres robar a Sakuno onee-san. —Dicho esto Ryoma comenzó a ahogarse con la carne que estaba comiendo y a toser sonoramente.

—¡¿Q-que?! —Pregunto exaltado.

—Yo lo vi, vi como mirabas a Sakuno onee-san. ¡No te la vas a quedar!

—¿Porque querría quedarme con ella en primer lugar? —Pregunto molesto.

—¿Qué están haciendo los dos? —La ojirubi llegaba en ese momento y Ryoma se olvidó de respirar un instante.

Sakuno llevaba un bikini rosa con estampado de flores blancas, dejando mostrar las curvas que ya comenzaban a delinear a la chica. Esperen ¿Ryuzaki siempre había tenido unas piernas tan sexys?

¡Carajo, no! ya comenzaba a pensar como su padre, pero ver a la poseedora de largas trenzas en esa ropa no era muy a menudo y debía reconocer que las reacciones de su cuerpo fueron descontroladas hasta para el mismo.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar? —Pregunto de repente comenzando a alejarse, había tenido la fuerte necesidad agua fría y no sabía por qué.

—C-claro. —Respondió extrañada por la solicitud.

—Sakuno onee-san no vallas. —Le pidió su primito.

—No tardare mucho ¿está bien? —Le acaricio la cabeza y se alejó del niño quien fue tomado por su madre para que terminara de comer a regañadientes y berrinches.

Mientras el peliverde ingresaba el mar y el agua fría lo golpeaba, vio a la castaña nadar cerca de él y en ese momento pensó que al menos ese verano no estaba tan mal después de todo.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** A darle que continuo con mas. Sho es un loquillo xD no quiere que le quiten a su prima favorita.


	27. Dia 27: Autobús

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 26 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

Rated: "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **AUTOBÚS**

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían avanzar ¡Otra vez se había quedado dormida! era la tercera vez en esa semana. Se había vestido a toda velocidad en cuanto vio el reloj y no desayuno, si no corría a tomar ese autobús iba a llegar tardísimo a su primera clase del día en la universidad. Y para rematar su pequeño Volkswagen no quiso encender, ¡tonta! olvido apagar las luces el día anterior y la batería se había descargado ¿podía pasarle algo peor en ese momento?

Llego a la parada y gracias a dios el transporte llegaba en ese momento, tan puntual como siempre. Subió, pago la tarifa correspondiente y busco algún sitio libre, solo había un lugar con un chico de cabellera negra con reflejos verdes ocupando uno de los lugares, en el otro asiento apoyaba un maletín de deportes y llevaba los audífonos puestos, bloqueándose del mundo.

Se armó de valor y se atrevió a llamarlo.

—D-disculpa. —Lo llamo suavemente.

Pero fue ignorada olímpicamente.

—Disculpa. —Lo llamo un poco más fuerte.

El atractivo chico abrió los ojos y le dejo ver unos hermosos ojos dorados al tiempo que se quitaba uno de los audífonos de la oreja, pero trato de no distraerse y se centró en lo que iba a pedir

—¿Podría sentarme aquí? —Pregunto señalando donde el chico tenía el maletín deportivo. Tal vez era tenista o beisbolista, quien sabe.

Él se encogió de hombros y quito el maletín permitiéndole sentarse, Sakuno lo vio de reojo y pudo notar que era bien parecido, alto, piel blanca y cabello oscuro, su presencia se sentía casi enigmática.

Se quedó tan ensimismada mirándolo que fue descubierta por el chico al sentir que era observado

—¿Necesitas algo? —Pregunto desinteresadamente.

—¡Ah! —Se sonrojo apenada. — No, p-perdón. —Y volteo a mirar al frente para evitar su mirada, la había pillado in fraganti.

El recorrido paso rápidamente y Sakuno llego finalmente a su destino. Al bajar pudo notar al chico que estaba dormitando sobre la ventana y no pudo evitar que se le saliera una risita al verlo con un pequeño hilillo de baba salir de la comisura de sus labios.

Los días siguientes fueron más o menos iguales, iba a tardar un tiempo en volver a tener su auto de vuelta ya que el mecánico había encontrado otras fallas en el motor e iba a tardar un mes en entregárselo. Todos los días veía al chico en el mismo autobús y en el mismo asiento, llego un punto en que el ya no ponía sus cosas sobre el asiento y esperaba pacientemente a que la chica tomara su lugar.

Uno de esos días, noto que el chico llevaba una mascarilla que le cubría la mitad del rostro, ya casi llegaban a la universidad pero no pudo evitar preguntarle por su salud.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Se preocupó un poco al ver que una parte de las mejillas -o al menos lo que ella podía ver- estaban rojas.

—Betsuni. —Tosió un poco en dirección opuesta a la castaña y se froto la garganta. Sintió como la mano de ella se posaba en su frente.

—¡Está ardiendo! —Dijo preocupada.

—Estoy bien. —Murmuro pesadamente y volvió a toser.

—¡Siguiente parada: ¡Universidad Todai! —Se escuchó al chofer en la bocina del vehículo.

Sakuno tomo la mano del chico y el maletín de el con la otra y lo obligo a bajar.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto toscamente mientras trataba de librarse del agarre.

—Lo llevare al área de enfermería de mi universidad. —Ingresaron a un pequeño edificio color azul con blanco y lo hizo sentarse en la pequeña sala de espera.

—Estoy bien, no es de tu incumbencia. —Gruño molesto mientras intentaba pararse.

—Mire, puedo notar que es usted un deportista, pero si va a entrenar estando enfermo entonces le recomiendo que se retire de lo que sea que practique si va a seguir con esa actitud. Si no se cuida usted ¿Cómo va a dar su rendimiento al máximo en la cancha? —Lo regaño. —Así que quédese aquí mientras le pido al médico que le dé un chequeo ¡Y por dios no se atreva a irse después a sus entrenamientos! —E ingreso al consultorio dejándolo ahí.

Él se quedó sin habla y totalmente confuso ¿le acaba de ordenar? ¿ella? ¿alguien a quien apenas conocía? Sonrió con sorna, que interesante era esa chica. Además parecía no conocerlo.

Tosió fuertemente y se quedó mirando el piso fijamente, debía darle la razón en algo, no se sentía nada bien. Lo mejor sería llamar y avisar que no podría ir al entrenamiento ese día. Tres minutos más tarde una ojirubi salió del pequeño consultorio.

—Lo atenderán en un momento, el Dr. Mikiya Banda es un viejo amigo de mi abuela y un gran médico. Cuídese y recupérese pronto ¿de acuerdo? —Dicho esto salio corriendo en dirección a su facultad, sin mirar atrás.

—Heee. —Se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el piso.

Esa misma tarde.

Facultad de Enfermería de la universidad Todai.

—Sakuno ¿traes el proyecto de enfermería neonatal? Hay que imprimirlo y entregarlo hoy a las 6. —Tomoka, su mejor amiga la llamo mientras repasaba sus apuntes de clases y se sentaba junto a ella.

—Sí, lo tengo guardado en mi celular. —Removió en su mochila. —¿Eh? —Murmuro extrañada. —Qué raro, no está aquí.

—Revisa bien, tal vez lo pusiste en otra bolsa de tu mochila.

—De acuerdo. —Comenzó a rebuscar en sus cosas, pero por más que sacaba sus libros y cuadernos el aparato no aparecía. —¡No esta! —Se comenzó a asustar. —¡No encuentro mi celular! —Se desesperó.

—¡Sakuno, ese proyecto es el 60% de nuestra calificación!

—¡Ya lo sé!

—Pues vuelve en tus pasos el día de hoy, ¡tenemos que encontrarlo!

—¡Si! —Guardo sus útiles y se puso de pie junto a Tomoka. No había dado ni 3 pasos fuera del salón cuando la detuvieron.

—¡Sakuno! —Escucho la voz del Dr. Banda.

—Ah, doctor ¿ocurre algo malo? —Pregunto extrañada de verlo ahí.

—No, no niña no es nada malo. —Movió la mano restándole importancia a la pregunta. —Es sobre el muchacho de esta mañana.

—Discúlpeme doctor banda. —Lo interrumpió. — ¿Podríamos hablar más tarde sobre el? En este momento estoy buscando el celular donde tengo mi proyecto de fin de semestre y tengo que...

—Justamente a eso venia. Ese muchacho muy amablemente encontró esto en el piso de la enfermería. —Le mostro el celular con funda rosada y una S al frente. —Me pidió que te lo devolviera. —Y le entrego el equipo.

Sakuno exhalo un suspiro de alivio, sentía como si le hubiesen regresado una parte de su vida.

—Gracias doctor.

—De nada. —Se despidió mientras daba la vuelva y volvió por donde había llegado la primera vez.

—¡Que suerte Sakuno! Que alguien encontrara tu celular y te lo quisieran devolver ya no es muy normal. Tienes suerte.

—Supongo que si. —En ese momento su celular hizo un sonido de que le había llegado un mensaje.

 _ **¡Nuevo mensaje!**_

 _ **De: 2724451788**_

" _ **Gracias por las molestias, ya me siento mejor. Te paso a recoger a las 7, el doctor me dijo cuál era tu facultad. Quiero agradecerte apropiadamente"**_

 _ **Atte. El extraño que se siente junto a ti en el autobús.**_

 _ **Echizen Ryoma**_

—" _¿Echizen Ryoma?"_ —Se preguntó a sí misma, le sonaba el nombre. — _"¿Echizen Ryoma?"_ —Se volvió a preguntar. Para ese momento Tomoma y Sakuno ya estaban en el centro de copiado empastando su tarea. Sakuno desvió su atención a las revistas que estaban en el mostrador y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver a cierto chico en una portada. —¡¿Echizen Ryoma?! —Se quedó con la boca abierta. Rápidamente leyó el artículo, ¡este joven era el prodigio del tenis del que todo el mundo hablaba en Japón! era sumamente famoso. Pero estaba tan centrada en sus finales que no tenía tiempo ni para ver televisión o cotilleos.

¡Esa noche prometía mucho! Cuando repentinamente su celular volvió a sonar, indicándole de un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **¡Nuevo mensaje!**_

 _ **De:**_ _**2724451788**_

 _ **PD: Tu cabello es demasiado largo.**_

Parece que tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarse a la actitud del chico.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Otro más y seguimos con el que sigue.


	28. Dia 28: Lluvia

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 28 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

Rated: "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **LLUVIA**

A sakuno no le gustaba la lluvia, era deprimente y traía pensamientos negativos. La lluvia se había llevado a sus padres en un accidente de tránsito, la fuerte brisa junto a un conductor bajo los influjos del alcohol le había quitado a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Años mas tarde su mejor amiga Tomoka le aviso que se tendría que ir del país por el trabajo de sus padres, también fue duro para ella estar sin la persona que lograba sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando con sus locuras, y también fue en un dia de lluvia. A partir de ese día se juró a si misma que detestaría los días lluviosos con todo su corazón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Escucho que la llamaban y volteo la mirada, encontrándose con un atractivo hombre en un traje negro, ojos ámbar y cabello negro con unos toques verdes

—Solo observaba la lluvia caer. —Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Es un día especial, no deberías estar aquí sola. —Le reclamo extendiendo la mano para que tomara la suya.

—Sí, perdón. —Se disculpa ella con una tímida sonrisa y tomando su mano al tiempo que se vislumbraban un par de anillos de matrimonio en sus dedos anulares y alzaba un poco su blanco vestido para encaminarse a la recepción de su matrimonio.

La lluvia podía traer malos recuerdos, pero también podía traer cosas buenas. Como al que era su ahora esposo Echizen Ryoma, lo conoció en una tarde lluviosa de agosto hacia unos 3 años, comenzaron a conversar y poco a poco comenzó a surgir la chispa entre ellos, para cuando se dieron cuenta la lluvia ya había cesado y pasaban de las 2 de la mañana. Continuaron con las citas y es así como habían llegado a este momento tan bello en sus vidas.

—¿Sabes? —Comento ella cuando el tomo su cintura y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile. —Dicen que cuando llueve en una boda es símbolo de abundancia y felicidad.

—Heee. Pues que buena suerte la nuestra ¿no? —Y comenzaron un vals lento guiados por el sonido de las gotas caer.

A partir de ese día, Sakuno acepto que la lluvia no siempre debía traer cosas malas a su vida, ahora comenzaba con su amado esposo una nueva etapa en sus vidas… con la lluvia como su testigo.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Puaj, no puedo creer la cosa tan asquerosamente melosa que acabo de escribir xD, el tema no me dio muchas ideas y esto fue lo mejor que llego a mi cabecita. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Seguimos!

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


	29. Dia 29: Hombre lobo

_Disclaimer:_ Prince of tennis pertenece a Takeshi Konomi yo solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento

Dia 29 del evento para el grupo Ponta Pair Love en facebook

 _Pareja:_ Echizen Ryoma y Sakuno Ryuzaki

Rated: "M" pero solo en algunos capítulos.

 **¡AVISO!**

 **Es importante leer el OS de hombre lobo de Bet sama ya que este se podria decir que es una continuacion de esa historia.**

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **HOMBRE LOBO**

—Ryoma-kun, otra vez tú. —Suspiro una castaña mientras recogía las pelotas de tenis desperdigadas por el suelo y un par de camisetas con las que su esposo solía entrenar -el siempre olvidaba meterlas en el cesto de ropa sucia-

Una Sakuno Ryuzaki con una apariencia más madura hacia la limpieza diaria del hogar, pero era siempre lo mismo con el peliverde, siempre le reclamaba por la ropa que dejaba tirada en el piso del baño ¿pero que podía hacer ella? De alguna forma siempre le toleraba su desorden y era chantajeada por un beso fugaz que la dejaba sin aliento.

En ese momento ella aspiraba el piso, cuando fue sorprendida por un fuerte portazo de la entrada principal. Extrañada se acercó al umbral y vio a un niño de aparentes 10 años tomarse la cabeza con fuerza.

—Ryu ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto a su retoño al verlo con el ceño fruncido y ocultando algo en su cabeza.

—Nada. —Gruño.

—Venga, venga. No seas grosero jovencito. —Lo reprendió. Pero al ver que se apretaba la cabeza con más fuerza se preocupó. — ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿te duele la cabeza?

—No es eso. —Respondió el.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? —Lo cuestiono.

—Lo que pasa es que en la escuela habrá una obra romántica. —Comenzó a relatar.

—¿Y, cual fue el problema?

—Las niñas. —Bufó. —Decidieron que querían que yo hiciera de hombre lobo.

—Y adivino que no te gusto. —Hablo ella.

—¡No! —Se enojó aún más. — Cuando me negué, se pusieron molestaron y me empezaron a molestar, pero me escapé a la azotea para que no me encontraran.

—"Definitivamente, igualito a su papá" —Pensó divertida la mujer. Ryu Echizen tenía las mismas manías de su padre e inclusive muchos detalles del carácter, parecía más su clon que su hijo ya que además era idéntico al príncipe y un prodigio del tenis también, como su hermana Sakimi.

—Me dormí un rato y cuando me desperté tenia esto. —Se quitó las manos de la cabeza y dejo ver unas orejitas de lobo. Se veía tan tierno que Sakuno no pudo evitar tomarle una foto con su celular cuando el desvió la mirada. —¡Mamá! —Le reclamo al darse cuenta de la acción de su madre.

—Perdón, es que te ves tan lindo. —Se disculpó sonriendo.

—No puedo quitármelas. —Lloriqueo un poco al jalarlas.

—Déjame ver. —Y comenzó a revisar su cabeza— ¡Por dios! ¿Te las han puesto con pegamento? —Se horrorizo. Rápidamente lo llevo a la cocina y lo hizo sentarse en la silla al tiempo que ponía agua a hervir. —¿Sabes algo? —Le comento ella.

—¿Qué? —Respondió indiferente tratando de quitarse la oreja de peluche de la cabeza. —¡Auch!

—Te vas a lastimar, espera un poco. —Lo llevo a donde estaba el vapor de agua. Lo hizo ponerse arriba del vapor y comenzó a quitar el accesorio poco a poco, sin causarle dolor a su retoño. —¿Sabes algo? A tu papá le paso algo parecido hace algunos años.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, Sakimi y tu aun no nacían. —Comenzó a quitar la segunda oreja, pero tenía más pegamento y tardaría más.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunto curioso.

—Je, je, je

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O** **FLASH BACK** **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

Corrió rápidamente por las calles cercanas a su casa, Ryoma había salido de su casa hacia solo unos minutos y ella ya le había perdido el rastro

—Mouuu. —Murmuro preocupada. Si Ryoma se daba cuenta que aun llevaba esas orejas por ayudarla con su practica de la obra no le volvería a hablar el resto de su vida.

Dio vuelta por otra calle y siguió sin ver al chico.

—Sakuno.

Ella salto asustada ya que le sorprendió que la llamaran por detrás.

—¡Ryoma!

—¿Qué haces?

—Perdón Ryoma. —Rápidamente le quito las orejas de la cabeza, sorprendiendo al ambarino.

—¿Qué? ¿aun las llevaba puestas?

—Lo siento, se me olvido decirte que te las quitaras. —Se disculpó avergonzada.

—Ya. Eso explica porque esas chicas me vieron raro. —Desvió la mirada.

—¿T-te vieron?

—Sí, me dijeron "lobito, ven a jugar un nosotras" —Gruño.

—Te lo compensare, lo juro.

—Pues entonces mañana. —Le ordeno.

—¿Eh? —Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

—Mañana en las canchas públicas, tendremos un partido en compensación.

—Pero yo soy…

—No faltes. —Dicho esto se alejó en dirección a su casa.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O** **FIN DE FLASH BACK** **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

—¿Y quién gano el partido? —Pregunto Ryu mientras aún estaba frente al vapor y Sakuno terminaba de quitarle la oreja de peluche.

—¿Tu quien crees?

—¿Papá? —Pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Me hizo picadillo los 6 sets que jugamos. —Sonrió apenada. — Fue su forma de vengarse, pero me perdono. Además, cuando te vi así, no pude evitar tomarte la foto. Esa vez quise tomarle una a tu padre pero sabía que se enojaría más. —Sakuno le comenzó a lavar el cabello en el fregadero de la cocina y al finalizar le puso una toalla. —Parecía un tierno lobito.

—Ehhh, asi que eso es lo que querías hacer. —Sakuno se paralizo al escuchar esa voz.

—R-R-Ryoma. —Se giró nerviosa para encararlo.

—Esta noche el hombre lobo va a comer. —Le murmuro cerca del oído para que no escuchara Ryu y sacándole un sonrojo a la mujer.

El pequeño se quedó extrañado viendo a sus padres, bueno eran cosas de ellos. Mientras el ya no tuviera esas orejas que hicieran lo que se les pegara la gana.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A: ¡** Ya casi veo la luz, ya merito termino!


End file.
